jake y su bruja
by klarablack1981
Summary: jake se fue de forks hace 5 años y ahora siente que algo le empuja a volver, entren y lean. ACLARO QUE AUNQUE LA BRUJA SEA REBECA/ BECA NO ME REFIERO A LA HERMANA DE JAKE.
1. Chapter 1

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA JACOB

CAP1 VUELTA A CASA

(JACOB)

Hace ya 5 años que Bella y Edward y su lindo monstruito se fueron de Forks y yo seguí convertido en lobo, no lo aguantaba más y decidí huir de allí de los recuerdos, del dolor , de la desolación ,que me embargaba, y aquí estoy corriendo por las montañas de Olimpic, perdido, dolido y desconectado de la manada, los seguía oyendo pero me negaba a contestar, me daba todo igual, pero había algo que me empujaba a volver, no sabía muy bien que era, pero en lo más profundo de mi ser había algo…. ¿y si volvía?. Solo de visita para ver a mi padre, solo para quitarme esta sensación que tengo, total que giré sobre mis patas, camino de Forks.

Acercándome a las cercanías del bosque, nuestro bosque, el bosque de la manada, ¿Qué raro? no había nadie transformado en lobo, nada, silencio en mi cabeza, si no fuera por lo de leernos la mente me hubiera quedado como lobo en este bosque, en mi hogar. Me puse camino de mi casa para ver a mi padre, ya estaba llegando ya me llegaban los olores de mi casa, de mi padre y de… me escondí entre los árboles y eché un vistazo.

¿Estaban de fiesta?. Había una gran mesa llena de comida, ñam ñam, y allí estaban todos mis hermanos con sus imprimaciones, el gran consejo al completo y …. ¿habría pasado algo? ¿Me estaría perdiendo algo? ¿Que hacían mis hermanos con el consejo al completo? Lo raro era que no era el sitio habitual de las reuniones así que no se podría tratar de nada oficial, es más había otro olor familiar y otro como… a jazmín que no conocía de nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?.¿ Que hacía Charlie allí?, creí que después de haberme visto transformarme no quería ni acercarse a la reserva. Bueno estaría de visita, supongo, el pobre hombre, se sentiría solo después de la marcha de Bella. El olor que no situaba, era el de jazmín, era el que me mosqueaba, ¿de quien sería? ¿sería que por fin Embry se había imprimado?, me alegraría mucho por él, yo era el único que no llegaría a eso, mi maldición.

Bueno, pues ahí estaba yo, el problema es que esperaba encontrarme mi casa con mi padre solo y poder entrar tranquilo sin preocuparme por la ropa, pero ahora estaba la casa abarrotada de gente, en fin , rodearía la casa e intentaría entrar por la ventana del baño y llegaría a mi cuarto sin problemas y sin que nadie me viera, total estaban todos fuera. Fui como lobo hasta el lateral de la casa, y salí de fase, mire a través de la ventana del baño hacía dentro para cerciorarme bien de que no había nadie que me viera, ¡BIEN EL CAMPO ESTABA LIBRE! Intenté levantar la ventana del baño, la subí sin hacer ruido, fuera se escuchaban las voces de mis hermanos, risas, bromas, murmullo de las conversaciones, era agradable volver a escucharlos, me concentré en no hacer ni un ruido, me deslicé por la ventana, caí dentro de la bañera en pie claro, mi agilidad sobre los dos pies no se había estropeado, después de 5 años a 4 patas, me asome muy despacio por la puerta del baño y llegué a la puerta del dormitorio, cerrando tras de mí la puerta, ¡ BIEN! Ya estaba dentro, fui a mi armario lo abrí y cogí lo primero que pille, me disponía a ponerme el pantalón cuando ¡PUM!

- Joder papa por poco me matas del susto – dije

- JJJJJJake? Hijo, me alegra de verte por aquí- me dijo mi padre

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?, ¡mierda no me digas que alguien, me ha visto desnudo!.- dije un poco más alto de lo que pretendía.

- Tranquilo hijo, nadie te ha visto, pero no sé si se te ha olvidado de que tienes ciertos amigos con un olfato muy peculiar, Sam te olió cuando te acercaste a la casa y me lo dijo al oído – me dijo mi padre con cierta alegría.

- Siento mucho el modo en el que me fui papa- dije mientras me acercaba para abrazar a mi padre.

- Hijo antes de que me abraces,¿ te importa ponerte algo de ropa?- me dijo mientras me miraba con un poco de vergüenza.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento papa- me volví para vestirme y una vez vestido me giré para abrazar a mi padre- no sabes lo que me alegro de haber vuelto viejales- le dije fundiéndome en un abrazo con mi padre.

-Yo también me alegro de tenerte en casa hijo, bueno voy a salir deben de estar preguntándose donde me he metido, sal cuando estés listo- dijo mi padre mientras giraba la silla para salir hacía fuera, pero antes .- ¡ah! Por cierto hijo tenemos una visita que no sabe nada de nuestra historia, ya la verás.

- Si he olido a alguien que no conocía, ¿Quién es?

- MMMMMMM mejor hablamos después hijo, seguro que quieres salir a saludar a tus hermanos.

- Papa, ¿hay algún problema con esa persona nueva?

- Hijo la verdad, es que no sé si CC...él estará preparado para verte

- ¿De que me estas hablando? no entiendo nada papa, te importa explicarte .

En ese momento entro Charlie.

-¿Jake?, pero que demonios, como has entrado, no te he visto llegar, si que lo tenías en secreto Billy.

- Hola Charlie ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien, hijo bien, ¿y tu?- dijo Charlie no con mucho ánimo.

- ¡Ah no me puedo quejar!- dije todavía preocupado por la conversación que había tenido con mi padre. En ese momento vi como mi padre y Charlie intercambiaban una mirada algo significativa, lo deje pasar.

-Bueno será mejor que salgamos, la comida se enfría- dijo mi padre, cortando un poco la conversación.

- Si pienso lo mismo- dijimos Charlie y yo al mismo tiempo, sonreímos y salimos.

Salí un poco más nervioso que antes, después de la conversación con mi padre, me moría de ganas por ver a esa persona, por la cual mi padre estaba tan preocupado. Los tres salimos al mismo tiempo y se callaron todas las voces, pero al segundo, todo fueron bienvenidas , saludos, apretones de manos y demás. No sé cuando Charlie se apartó de mi y de mi padre que se mantuvo a mi lado mientras mis hermanos y hermana(Leah) me daban la bienvenida. Nos dirigimos a la mesa, y nos sentamos todos, preparados para comer, cuando me dí cuenta de que había un asiento vacío al lado mío, miré a mi padre, que esquivo mi mirada, no entendía nada. Comimos tranquilamente, mientras comía, me dí cuenta de que Charlie había desaparecido, ¿Dónde estaba?

-Seth, que tal chaval- dije

-Bien, y tu que por donde has estado, ¿que has hecho?.

- Nada interesante, correr…,- mierda se me había olvidado la persona, que no sabía nada de nuestras historias

- ¿Qué pasa Jacob?- me dijo Seth extrañado por mi silencio.

-No es que…..mi padre me dijo que había una persona que no sabía nada de nuestras historias- le dije susurrándole y mirando por encima de mi hombro y el suyo, para ver si esa persona estaba cerca y había escuchado algo indebido.

- Jake tío ya no hace falta que susurres- me dijo Paúl desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

- ¡Vale ya! a que viene todo esto, ¿paul?-le dije, el aludido bajo la mirada- ¿Seth? -Se hizo el loco- alguien sería tan amable de explicarme ¿Qué está pasando?-dije levantándome y temblándome las manos.

- Jake, hijo cálmate ¿quieres?, ahora te lo puedo explicar, pero cálmate y siéntate.

-¿A que viene todo esto esto? explícame papa, antes de que pierda los nervios.

- Todo empezó cuando, Bella y tu os fuisteis de Forks- me explicó mi padre

- ¿Qué?- dije incrédulo ¿que tenía que ver mi ida con la de Bella?- Papa perdona pero no….

- Si me dejas explicarte y acabar la historia-me interrumpió mi padre.

- Vale esta bien me callo-dije

- Como iba diciendo todo empezó cuando Bella y tu os fuisteis de Forks, Charlie y yo nos peleamos, los dos nos culpábamos mutuamente de vuestras idas, dejamos de hablarnos durante los tres primeros años de vuestras ausencias, yo culpaba a Bella de tu ida, hijo se que estuvo mal, pero Charlie ,también me recriminaba, que si tu te hubieras mantenido cerca de Bella ella no se hubiera marchado con Edward, ese silencio entre los dos duró como te he mencionado antes los tres primeros años de vuestras ausencias, todo se arreglo hará cosa de dos años o año y medio, cuando una noche Sue llamo a Charlie, y no contesto, así estuvo llamándole como dos semanas, cuando Sue me lo contó llamé a la comisaría y allí lo único que me dijeron era que se había tomado un mes de descanso, me extraño, así que mande a la manada a ver si averiguaban algo , porque me extrañaba que a pesar de su enfado, no le dijera ni a Sue (madre de Leah y Seth)donde iba, nadie sabía nada, no pensamos nada sobrenatural respecto a vampiros en Forks por que desde que los Cullen se fueron esto ha estado muy tranquilo, pensamos en llamar a los Cullen y así lo hicimos a la tercera semana, Bella nos informó de que Charlie se había ido a Washington, que el hermano de Charlie y la mujer de este, habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico y que las cosas se habían complicado por que cuando Charlie llego a Washington se encontró que tenía una sobrina de 16 años de la que no sabía nada, por que Charlie llevaba 18 años sin hablar con su hermano, asuntos familiares, ya sabes que Charlie no es dado a hablar de su familia, sentimientos y demás- dijo mi padre haciendo una pequeña pausa, para que asintiera-así que cuando volvió de Washington, le estábamos esperando en el aeropuerto y así es como conocimos a Beca, sobrina de Charlie, y bueno hijo esa es la historia.

Me di un momento para pensar en algunas preguntas que me habían surgido, mientras mi padre me contaba esta curiosa historia, que no me quedaba muy clara, ¿ que tenía que ver conmigo?, ¿por que Charlie había desaparecido de la fiesta?- Que por lo que veo con mi presencia ,se había estropeado un poco, mientras mi padre me contaba la historia, no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba casi toda la mesa recogida y mis hermanos se habían congregado en pequeños grupos de charla, Emily y las chicas estaban dentro fregando cacharros.

- Hijo ¿estas bien?

- Si papa, es que estaba pensando, ¿por que Charlie se hamarchado de la fiesta?.

- Charlie en todo este tiempo se ha enterado de algunos detalles más de la licantropía que no le hacen gracia, ya eres sabedor de que Charlie se tomo a mal lo de que te transformaras en lobo delante de él, pues se enteró también de lo de... la imprimación y no quiere que nadie de su familia acabe con un licántropo- me dijo mi padre.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, no él prefiere que su hija esté con un vampiro ¿ no es eso?- chillé.

- Jake sabes de sobra que Charlie no sabe nada de vampiros y sabe de nosotros, gracias a ti. Si supieras lo que nos costó convencerlo para que volviera a la Push, de que ya no quedaban chicos sin imprimar, excepto tú, que como no estabas pues no había problema - me contestó mi padre.

-Charlie es un hipócrita, creí que había cambiado de parecer cuando lo vi aquí, pero veo que me he equivocado, ¿como se atreve a ocultar a su sobrina por miedo a que uno de nosotros se imprime de ella?, que tontería más grande, entonces que pasa ¿que me tengo que ir de mi hogar para no encontrarme con ella?, lo que me faltaba por ver- dije con temblores en las manos.

Que puñetas se había creído Charlie,¿ tanta tirria me tenía?, que ocultaba a su sobrina, no me lo podía creer, entendía que se tomara mal lo de convertirme delante de él, que me echara la culpa o parte de culpa de que Bella se fuera por que yo no me mantuve cerca de ella para que se quedara en Forks, a eso también había que añadirle que mi padre también culpó a Bella de que yo me fuera de Forks.

- ¿Hijo?- dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos- Nadie te está echando de tu hogar, solo quiero que sepas como están las cosas por aquí después de tan largo tiempo .

- Bueno como solo he venido de visita, paso de todo, de Charlie y sus perjuicios hacia mí , total cuando caiga la noche me iré.

Mi padre se quedo en bavia durante unos cuantos minutos, luego con el semblante triste, entro en mi casa con ayuda de Seth que salía en ese momento, hablé con los chicos de sus cosas, les iba bien a todos y como mi padre me informó ya era oficial, era el bicho raro de la manada todos se habían imprimado menos yo, como la cosa estaba tranquila de vampiros, Sam y Paul tenían un taller de coches, Jared, Embry y Quill estaban acabando sus estudios con sus respectivas imprimaciones, Seth acababa ya el instituto, quien diría que el joven Clearwater acabaría casi al mismo tiempo que los patanes de Jared, Embry Y Quill, jejejeje, a estos tres últimos no los podía culpar después de tantas batallas y amenazas de vampiros lo dejaron todo para dedicarse a la protección de nuestra reserva, de nuestro hogar. Leah también me sorprendió, se había imprimado de un chico de la tribu de los makah, estaba muy cambiada, se había puesto a trabajar en una tienda de ropa y le iba genial, me alegraba por todos ellos. Después de hablar con todos ellos, decidí ir a dar un paseo por la playa de media luna, tenía ganas de estar solo, como he dicho antes me alegraba de que a todos mis hermanos les fuera bien, más que bien genial, pero eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo solo que estaba, y de lo solo que iba a acabar , no tenía a nadie en el sentido de pareja, perdí lo que más quería por un chupasangres, eso me hizo recordar por que me fui, aquel dolor que me quemaba, que ardía desde hace tiempo en lo más profundo de mi pecho volvía resurgir ahora que volvía a ser humano, SOLO SOLO SOLO, esa era la palabra que me carcomía por dentro, jamás tendría a nadie como mis hermanos, alguien con quien compartir mis gustos, mi amor, mi corazón, JAMAS, volví a pensar, jamás es mucho tiempo Jake, me dije a mi mismo, pero esa era la realidad, ya tenía 22 años, y me veía dentro de otros diez más solo que la una. Sin darme cuenta llegué a aquel árbol derribado y arrastrado por el mar, el cual tenía la madera blanquecina de la sal del mar, me senté allí mirando el mar.

BECA:

Ya hacía casi un año que me encontraba en Forks, y el ánimo parecía que iba a mejor. Charlie era bueno conmigo, a pesar de que no tuviera ni idea de mi existencia se portó muy bien conmigo, me acogió como si fuera su propia hija, me hacía sentir en mi casa, al principio, como todos los principios fue bastante difícil, ya casi no lloraba, había veces que me sentía un poco mal por no llorar a mis padres, pero por mucho que llorase no iba a cambiar nada. Pero bueno allí estaba yo después de un año, hoy íbamos a comer con los chicos de la Push, me caían todos muy bien y desde el principio me acogieron como una amiga, como si llevara toda la vida con ellos, como si me hubiera criado allí con ellos, se lo agradecí mucho, lo extraño fue que tanto Bill como Charlie desaparecieron durante varios minutos dentro de la casa y después salieron con alguien más pero se abalanzaron todos contra esa tercera persona que no me dio tiempo a ver quien era. Mira que eran grandes los chicos de la Push, bueno volviendo al tema, después de que salieran, Charlie se acercó a mi y me dijo que nos teníamos que ir, así de sopetón,sin despedirnos de nadie, como lo vi enfadado, no protesté, pero me pareció extraño, condujo hasta la casa, sin decir ni una palabra, antes de entrar le pregunté si iba todo bien, si había vuelto a discutir con Billy, me contesto un rotundo no, así que dí la conversación por terminada, nos sentamos en el salón a ver una película, a la cual ni Charlie ni yo prestamos atención , él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y yo pendiente de él a ver si averiguaba que le pasaba, como pasaba el rato y veía que no iba a sacar nada en claro, me levanté del sofá para servirme algo de beber.

- Charlie¿ te apetece algo de beber?- pregunté, Charlie ni se inmuto.

Me serví un vaso de leche me lo bebí de un solo trago, ¿que hacía?¿me iba a mi cuarto?, puff..… que rollo, mmmmm, ¿que hago?, me aburro y con Charlie de morros más todavía, así que decidí coger mi mochila con mis cuadernos de dibujo y salir de allí, era la primera vez que me sentía incomoda en aquella casa.

- Charlie me voy a dibujar fuera, ¿vale?- le dije

- Un momento Beca, antes de que te vayas, quiero hablar contigo- dijo Charlie.

-¿He hecho algo malo? - dije segura que no era eso, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento.

- No, no tu no has hecho nada malo, solo quería que... me hicieras un favor- me dijo- bueno el tema es ...

- Venga Charlie ¿que pasa?, me estas empezando a preocupar.

- Ejem- se aclaro la garganta- No quiero que te acerques a la reserva.

-¿Que? ¿por que?.Sabía que había pasado algo ¿que es? Charlie, dímelo.

-No ha pasado nada, sencillamente hoy ha sido el ultimo día que bajamos a la Push, y te suplico que tu tampoco vayas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo levantando la mirada para ver mi reacción.

-NI HABLAR- dije sin pensarlo, Charlie abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa- No voy a dar de lado, a las únicas personas a parte de ti, que me han tratado bien, en este maldito lugar, Charlie no sé lo que ha pasado, pero yo no voy a dejar de ir a ver Billy ni a los chicos, lo siento.

- TE LO PROHIBO, entendido, no quiero que te acerques a la reserva, si hace falta te pondré vigilancia, no quiero que él te vea.

-¿Que me lo prohíbes? de que vas Charlie, mis padres jamás me han prohibido nada y no voy a dejar que tu empieces ahora- dije sollozando, se me habían saltado las lagrimas, como era posible, era la primera vez que Charlie me chillaba y me prohibía algo, y no cualquier cosa, si no una de las cosas que más me gustaban de este lugar, ir a la Push y ver a los chicos, no me lo podía creer, apreté el asa de mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta para salir, cerré la puerta de un portazo sin decir nada más cogí mi Ford fiesta azul y me encaminé a la carretera, me secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano,¿ que había pasado?, todo iba bien hasta que salieron de la casa, seguro que es que Charlie y Billy han vuelto a discutir, tenía que saberlo, me dirigí hacia la Push a hablar con Billy , que me explicara que pasaba. Aparque el coche enfrente de la casa y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Billy ¿estas ahí? Soy yo Beca, quiero hablar contigo- dije llorando

-¿Beca? ha pasado algo, ¿por que lloras?-me dijo preocupado

-Charlie y yo hemos discutido por...

- Pasa Beca , relájate - dijo interrumpiéndome, me invito a un vaso de leche templada para que me calmara- Cuéntame Beca ¿que ha pasado con Charlie?.

-La verdad es que... ni yo misma lo entiendo, ¿que paso cuando tu y Charlie entrasteis en la casa durante la fiesta?.

-No paso nada, Beca,¿por que?- intentó disimular Billy sin éxito.

-Charlie me dijo que no quería...que me prohibía volver aquí a la Push y supuse que sería por que discutió contigo, por eso estoy aquí a ver si tu me podías explicar algo- dije llorando.

- Que Charlie que...- no acabo la frase, se giró hacia el teléfono y marcó un numero, no me hizo falta mirar para saber a quien llamaba.

Me quede observando como Billy, insistía en llamar, pero Charlie no lo cogía, por que ni Charlie ni Billy admitían que habían discutido, no entendía nada.

-Charlie me quieres decir que demo...- dijo Billy antes de saludar ni nada, pero la voz de Charlie le interrumpió. Billy me miró, puso una mano en el auricular y me dijo.- ¿Beca te importa salir?

- No claro que no Billy, me daré un paseo, mientras habláis- cogí mi mochila y salí de la casa, me encaminé hacia la playa de media luna, me encantaba esa playa, allí había dibujado más de un atardecer y un amanecer, y si era verdad que esta iba a a ser mi ultima visita a la Push, que mejor manera de despedirme que pintar el atardecer, para recordar este triste día. Llegué a la playa, pero en vez de bajar a la arena, me dispuse a dibujar el atardecer desde el acantilado, desde donde se tiraban los chicos quileutes, llegué y me senté no muy al filo, saqué mi cuaderno y mis lápices, miré hacia el horizonte, no sé como lo hacia aquel lugar, pero me tenía encantada desde el primer día que llegué allí, seguí mirando al horizonte para fijarme en todos los detalles, formas de las nubes, colores..., pensé en dibujar parte de la orilla, desde esa perspectiva se veía parte de la orilla, así que fijé mi vista en la orilla recorriendo con la mirada, hasta que me topé con algo que no había visto antes, había alguien más allí abajo en la orilla y juraría que estaba mirando en mi dirección, no. es imposible que me vea, si estuviera más al filo vale, pero donde estaba sentada no podía verme. Beca deja de imaginarte cosas, me dije a mi misma, vamos a dibujar, cuando agarré el lápiz para empezar mi dibujo, mis ojos me traicionaron y volvieron a aquella persona que ahora que me fijaba, no estaba mirando en mi dirección, fijándome bien parecía estar sentado con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, sin darme cuenta me había acercado demasiado al borde y la tierra cedió bajo mi peso ,solté lo que tenía en la mano y mi reflejo fue agarrarme al siguiente saliente de tierra pero no podía subir por mi misma,OH dios voy a morir.

-¡SOCORRO!-al estar de espalda a la playa, no sabía si la persona que había visto, se habría dado cuenta de mi caída y estaba avisando ya alguien -¡, SOCORRO!- volví a gritar, las manos me sudaban del esfuerzo y no ayudaba que la tierra se deshiciera bajo mis manos, empecé a llorar, estaba aterrada-¡ NO QUIERO MORIR, SOCORRO!- en que hora se me ocurrió subirme a lo más alto del acantilado para dibujar y lo que es peor para que me puse a cotillear a aquella persona de la playa, que espero lo haya visto todo, y vaya en busca de ayuda, intenté mirar por encima de mi hombro a ver si la persona seguía allí o no, parecía que no, BIEN ha ido a buscar ayuda. Me fallaban las fuerzas, me iba a caer.-¡SOCORRO! chille- QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE- oh no me iba a caer me fallaban las fuerzas, una mano se me soltó- SOCORRO POR FAVOR- intenté buscar donde volver a agarrarme con la mano que se me había soltado, pero entre el sudor, los nervios, el miedo y las lagrimas no conseguía nada, la otra mano empezó también a flaquear.-DIOS NO QUIERO MORIR; QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE; SOCORRO- grité, intenté apoyar los pies a ver si alcanzaba a agarrarme a otro saliente con las dos manos, pero en vez de eso la mano que seguía agarrada también se soltó y cerré los ojos para no ver lo inevitable. Estuve contando cuanto tardaría en estrellarme 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,¿por que no caía? ¿por que no me estrellaba contra el suelo?, sé que estaba en lo más alto del acantilado pero..., no me atrevía a abrir los ojos, estaba aterrada y seguía llorando, CALMATE BECA; me dije, entonces abrí mis ojos, y me encontré colgando del precipicio, como era posible, entonces note que una de mis manos se aferraban a algo, o más bien una mano se aferraba a mi mano para no dejarme caer, entonces levanté la vista y allí estaba, un chico moreno, corpulento, me sostuvo la mirada y yo a él entonces me di cuenta de que esos ojos café habían estado llorando, que es como seguía yo. Entonces él me levantó de la mano con la que me tenía sujeta y me volvió a poner en el suelo enfrente de él, sin pensármelo me tiré a su cuello llorando desconsoladamente.

-GRACIAS, GRACIAS, por salvarme , que miedo he pasado, gracias-dije.

- De nada- me dijo aquel muchacho- lo... que... siento...- no acabo la frase y me separé de él para verle la cara, también estaba llorando, se había asustado tanto o más que yo- lo que siento es no haber llegado antes...de que te asustaras tanto- me dijo mientras me abrazaba a él de nuevo.

- No seas tonto, has llegado justo a tiempo y siento haberte asustado-le dije.

Entonces fue él el que se separo de mi, para mirarme con detenimiento, como si me conociera de algo, yo también me lo quede mirando embobada mientras las lagrimas seguían mojando mis mejillas. Entonces el levanto unode sus dedos y me lo paso por las mejillas para secarme las lagrimas mientras me decía con una voz muy dulce- no llores, ángel mío -entonces me alzó en brazos cogió mi mochila y salió disparado hacia los árboles, yo no atendía a nada que no fuera su rostro, me quedé embobada, mientras el corría, una voz en mi interior me decía (TE DEBERÍAS DE PREOCUPAR, DE IR EN BRAZOS DE UN DESCONOCIDO Y NO SABER DONDE SE DIRIGE), para ser sinceras me daba igual donde me llevara, mi salvador, de pronto freno el paso y me bajo de sus brazos yo estaba tan embobada que mis pies tocaron el suelo , pero mis brazos no soltaron su cuello, no sé cuanto tiempo me dejo estar así, me perdí en sus ojos color café, el me miraba como si fuera la primera chica que veía, me miraba con adoración, con alegría, con tristeza, entonces desvió sus ojos de los míos y se rompió el vinculo. Mis brazos seguían anudados detrás de su nuca, el se movió con intención de marcharse y me tambalee, por que mi brazos no se soltaron.

-Uy, perdón- le dije avergonzada y colorada como un tomate, yo nunca me había comportado así con ningún chico antes, ¡que corte!.

- No pasa nada- y me sonrió- ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto, yo asentí, entonces giré la cabeza al ver luces de reojo y me dí cuenta de que estaba delante de la casa de Billy. Me volví a mirar a aquel chico y le dije .-¿como sabías...donde?

Sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa que derretiría hasta el ultimo iceberg ¡WAU! no me había dado cuenta de lo guapo y alto que era, se dio cuenta de que lo miraba- ¿Que te pasa?, ¿Te duele algo?- se acercó muchísimo , con preocupación

- No estoy bien ¿y tu?-le pregunté

-¿Yo? Yo no he sido el que ha estado a punto de matarse- me dijo.

- Yyyo lo siento mucho, la tierra cedió y...No quería asustarte.

-Shh calla, si estas bien, yo estoy bien- me dijo con una de sus sonrisas.-¿ Y asustarme yo?Hace falta más que eso para que me asuste de verdad- dijo guiñandome un ojo, pero no muy convencido.

-¿Entonces por que llorabas?

-Por que estaba solo- me dijo, lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que se me puso la carne de gallina.

JACOB:

Estaba desolado, me sentía dolido, ¿por que el destino quiere que pase mi eternidad solo? ¿Por que ninguna chica me quiere? Las lagrimas me inundaban los ojos deje caer mi cabeza sobre las rodillas, cuando de pronto escuche a alguien chillar pidiendo ayuda, salí disparado hacía el sonido de aquella voz y allí estaba ella colgando del precipicio, agarrándose como podía hasta que le fallo la mano que le quedaba agarrada al acantilado, y en ese momento llegué le cogí de la mano, entonces ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, me quede mirándola como idiota esperando que abriera los ojos, entonces los abrió y miró hacia abajo y luego levanto sus ojos inundados en lagrimas, y ocurrió puff, allí estaba sujetandola, a mi alma gemela, a mi angel protector, a la chica que estaba destinado a amar,¿sería verdad? alguien allí arriba en el cielo, me quería y había escuchado mis plegarias en la playa, entonces reaccione poniéndola en el suelo y me dijo.

-GRACIAS, GRACIAS, por salvarme , que miedo he pasado, gracias.

- De nada-le dije- lo... que... siento...- no acabe la frase y se separó de mi para verme la cara, se dió cuenta de que yo también estaba llorando,me había asustado tanto o más que ella- lo que siento es no haber llegado antes...de que te asustaras tanto- le dije mientras se abrazaba a mi de nuevo.

- No seas tonto, has llegado justo a tiempo y siento haberte asustado- me dijo.

Me quede mirándola estaba en una nube, me sentía nuevo, fuerte, el dolor que me había destruido en la playa había menguado, y todo era por ella pasé suavemente uno de mis dedos por su mejilla para secarle las lagrimas, entonces reaccioné la cogí en brazos, cogí su mochila y me eche a correr hacia mi casa, cuando estuve cerca fui frenando el paso y la dejé en el suelo y fundimos nuestras miradas, mis manos estaban cada una a un costado de mi cuerpo, pero... pero ella no se soltó de mi cuello, como si ella me necesitara tanto como yo a ella, no sé cuanto estuvimos así, pero la adoraba, estaba feliz como nunca lo había estado hace 5 años atrás, entonces me acordé, CHARLIE, MIERDA POR QUE PORQUE JUSTO AHORA DECIDÍA CHARLIE NO ADMITIRME , justo ahora que había encontrado la razón de mi existencia ,entonces retiré la mirada de esos ojos que adoraba, hice ademan de marcharme, pero ella no deshizo el abrazo que tenía de mi cuello y se tambaleo , eso me hizo sonreír, no quería que me fuera, había una chica que quería que me quedara a su lado, mi corazón iba a explotar de felicidad, entonces me soltó sonrojándose.

-Uy, perdon- me dijo avergonzada y colorada como un tomate.

- No pasa nada- y le sonreí - ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunté, ella asintió, entonces giro la cabeza al ver luces y se dio cuenta de que estaba delante de la casa de Billy. Se volvio a mirarme y me dijo .-¿como sabías...donde?

Sonreí de nuevo, me dí cuenta de que me miraba raro- ¿Que te pasa?, ¿Te duele algo?-me acerque mucho para sentirla cerca, me tenía preocupado.

- No estoy bien ¿y tu?-me preguntó, una chica que se preocupaba por mi.

-¿Yo? Yo no he sido el que ha estado a punto de matarse- le dije.

- Yyyo lo siento mucho, la tierra cedió y...No quería asustarte - me dijo

-Shh calla, si estas bien, yo estoy bien-le dije sonriéndole. -¿ Y asustarme yo?. Hace falta más que eso para que me asuste de verdad- dije guiñándole un ojo, pero no muy convencido de mi mismo, la verdad es que me he asustado bastante.

-¿Entonces por que llorabas?

-Por que estaba solo- le dije, clavandole mis ojos para que notara la intensidad de mis palabras y tuvo que funcionar por que noté que tuvo un escalofrío.

espero que les guste es mi primera historia, saludos


	2. Chapter 2

CAP2 PELEA

JACOB:

No podía dejar de pensar en el lío en que me había metido sobre todo a lo referente a Charlie, precisamente su mayor miedo se había cumplido, que un licántropo se imprimara de su sobrina, de Beca, mi ángel, si yo la había salvado, ella me había salvado a mi, tenía que hablar con Charlie, tenía que saberlo por mi.

- Oye será mejor que esperes aquí, volveré enseguida ¿de acuerdo?- le dije bajando mi mirada

- ¿Por que? ¿Adonde vas?- me dijo un poco exaltada.

Eso me hizo sonreír- No te preocupes volveré pronto- le dije acariciándole la mejilla.

- Ejem- nos sobresaltó una voz detrás de nosotros.

-¡Billy! oh Billy- dijo Beca lanzándose hacia mi padre.-

-Hija ¿que ha pasado?, ¿estas bien?- le dijo mi padre, dirigiéndome una mirada de reproche- ¿que has hecho?- susurro mi padre lo bastante bajo para que Beca no lo escuchara.

- He pasado mucho miedo, me resbalé en el acantilado y estuve apunto de caerme al vacío, si no hubiera estado este chico cerca, a saber como podía haber acabado, por cierto…- dijo girándose hacia mi - No me has dicho tu nombre.

- Soy Jacob, Jacob Black

-Encantada- me dijo sonriente y avanzando para darme un apretón de mano- Yo soy Rebeca Swan, pero todo el mundo me llama Beca.

-Igualmente. Oye Beca tengo que ir a hacer una cosa muy importante, quédate con mi padre, ahora vuelvo- dije girándome en dirección a la casa de Charlie.

- Espera un momento hijo-me dijo mi padre- Será mejor que esta noche no vayas, Charlie está bastante mosqueado y peor que se va a poner después de... -dijo dirigiéndome una mirada a mi y a Beca y dejando la frase inacabada.

- ¿Charlie? enfadado ¡OH NO, TODO ES MI CULPA! cuanto lo siento Billy, se me olvido que te había dejado hablando con él, ¿que te dijo?- dijo Beca, con un profundo dolor en la voz

-Beca nada de esto es culpa tuya y Charlie sigue en sus treces hija, no quiere que estés aquí.- le dijo mi padre- ahora será mejor que vuelvas Charlie está bastante preocupado por ti- En ese momento unos faros nos hizo girar a los tres.

-OH OH- dijo Beca ya había reconocido el coche patrulla de Charlie, yo instintivamente me puse delante de Beca, sabía que Charlie me iba a alejar de ella.

BECA:

Charlie salió como una furia del coche, cerró la puerta de un portazo, y desde la puerta del coche nos miró a los tres, al que miró con más odio fue a Jacob, me dio la sensación, de que se trataba más de la postura defensiva que había tomado Jacob delante de mi, que de otra cosa, aunque con Billy tampoco se quedo atrás, con esa mirada asesina que nos echaba a los tres, tenía los ojos como platos, dio varios pasos en nuestra dirección.

- ¡ALÉJATE DE JACOB! ¡BECA, SUBE A TU COCHE!- me ordenó chillando.

No daba crédito, miré a Jacob, quien no perdía de vista a Charlie, como si viera un peligro en él, de pronto volvió esos ojazos color café a mis ojos verdes oscuros, y asintió.

-Beca- me susurro- todo está bien, no te preocupes, haz lo que te dice Charlie, estaré bien.

- PPeerooo, ¿que pasa?- dije recorriendo con la mirada a los tres hombres que tenía delante, no entendía nada no podía moverme, quería quedarme para enterarme que pasaba.

-BECA- volvió a chillar Charlie.

-CHARLIE, no hace falta que le chilles- dijo Jacob con un tono autoritario.

- Tu, PRECISAMENTE TU, NO ME VAS A DECIR A MI, LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER- chillo Charlie a Jacob, ¿por que hablaba Charlie de esa manera a Jacob? ¿Por que Billy no decía nada?, me estaban sacando de mis casillas.

-Charlie, cálmate quieres-le soltó Jacob- ni es el sitio, ni el momento para hablar del tema a tratar- después de eso me miró, como reiterando que hiciera lo que Charlie me había dicho antes, de que me fuera, pero yo negué con la cabeza, no me iba a mover de allí.-Beca- me volvió a susurrar Jacob- por favor, te prometo que después te lo explicaré todo- tenía suplica en su mirada.

- YA BASTA- grite, sobresaltándolos a todos - Que alguien me explique que pasa. Aguanto más de lo que aparento así que dejad de tratarme como una muñeca de porcelana.

-Beca por fa...-dijo Jacob

- ¡NO!- chillé- ¡NO! JACOB NO PIENSO MOVERME DE AQUI!, le solté.

-COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO, JACOB ; COMO TE HAS ACERCADO A ELLA - dijo Charlie- Y Billy como me has hecho esto, creí que éramos amigos- dijo más calmado dirigiéndose a Billy.

Me fijé, en las miradas que se intercambiaban los tres, pero hubo una que desvió mi atención, fue una mirada que le echo Billy a Jacob dirigida a las manos de Jacob que temblaban, desvié la mirada hacia Charlie que se puso blanco como la cal, incluso creo que dio un paso atrás y me clavó una mirada de miedo, de terror.

-Beca por favor aléjate de él, te lo suplico- me rogó Charlie.

-Dime por que, que motivo hay para que de un día para otro no quieras que vuelva a la Push, ni vuelva a ver a mis amigos, ni a Billy, y mucho más me tienes que explicar que motivo tienes para odiar a Jacob, el cual acaba de llegar, de que va esto, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que alguno de los tres me lo explique- ¿Billy?, ¿Charlie?, ¿Jacob?.

Los tres me miraron y se miraron entre sí, ninguno dijo nada.

-Beca- dijo Billy- todo te será explicado en su debido momento.

-Yo te lo contaré todo Beca, te lo prometo- dijo Jacob

- NO- chilló Charlie

-Charlie ya no depende de ti, y de verdad que lo siento, pero tu peor temor se ha cumplido- le dijo Jacob, ¿a que se refería con eso del mayor temor de Charlie?

-¿De que estás hablando Jake?- le pregunté-¿ que miedo es ese?- Él se acerco a mi y me dijo- Te prometo que te lo contaré todo, ahora será mejor que vayas a casa y duermas algo, mañana hablamos- me dijo mientras me empujaba debilmente hacia mi coche.

Charlie también consiguió que sus pies le dirigieran hacia el coche patrulla, todavía con expresión de sorpresa, arrancó y yo le seguí. Vi por el retrovisor como Jacob y su padre se acercaron a la casa y se metieron dentro.

BECA:

El camino de regreso a casa de Charlie, se me hizo muy corto, no sé si fue por los nervios de Charlie y corrimos más de la cuenta, aparque en el filo de la acera Charlie no se detuvo en la puerta siguió hacia dentro de la casa, yo entré más lentamente, ¿que era esto que sentía? Por que al alejarme de la Push notaba como si me estuvieran removiendo las tripas con un cuchillo, el único rostro que me quedo grabado fue el de Jacob, ¿que pasaba con ese chico, que Charlie temía tanto? Entré en la casa y Charlie me llamo

-Beca, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Charlie, estoy cansada, quiero irme a dormir- le dije fingiendo un bostezo al final de la frase.

-Será un momento, solo quiero preguntarte una cosa. ¿Como has conocido Jake?

-La verdad es que después de discutir contigo, me dirigí a la Push, a ver si Billy me explicaba tu actitud en la fiesta, si habíais discutido o algo, pero tampoco me aclaro nada.

-Todavía no me has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Ah si Jacob ¿que pasa con él?- intenté no mostrar mucho interés

-¿Como lo conociste?- me insistió Charlie.

-Tuve un pequeño contratiempo en el acantilado y el me salvo, nada del otro mundo, ¿que ocurre con Jacob?, a que viene tanto interés en como lo he conocido- le dije.

-No a nada, solo quiero que te mantengas alejada de él y de la Push- me dijo, ¿por que me hacían daño esas palabras?, ¿por que parecía que el enfado de Charlie iba más allá de lo que yo creía?.

-No a nada no, Charlie, ¿que tienes contra Jake?, dímelo.

-Es mejor que no sepas nada Beca, solo te pido que no te acerques a ese chico ni a la reserva ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale Charlie, buenas noches- dije de mala gana.

-Buenas noches.

Subí rápidamente y me metí en mi cuarto me cogí las cosas del baño y me dirigí al baño, unos 10 minutos después, salí del baño, y vi. que la luz del salón aun seguía encendida, ¿que le preocupaba realmente a Charlie de ese chico que había llegado hoy?, que por cierto menuda bienvenida había tenido el pobre, bueno mañana me llegaría a la Push, Charlie me prohibió ir pero ni por asomo pienso dejar de ir a la Push y mucho menos dejar de ver a Jake y a los chicos. Me tumbé en mi cama y el sueño me llegó. Esa noche tuve un sueño muy raro aparecía Jacob enfrente de mi diciéndome que él era un monstruo...

JACOB:

Llegué a casa de Charlie, y los escuché decir.

-Beca, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Charlie, estoy cansada, quiero irme a dormir.

-Será un momento, solo quiero preguntarte una cosa. ¿Como has conocido Jake?

-La verdad es que después de discutir contigo, me dirigí a la Push, a ver si Billy me explicaba tu actitud en la fiesta, si habíais discutido o algo, pero tampoco me aclaro nada.

-Todavía no me has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Ah si Jacob ¿que pasa con él?- intenté no demostrar mucho interés

-¿Como lo conociste?- me insistió Charlie.

-Tuve un pequeño contratiempo en el acantilado y el me salvo, nada del otro ¿que ocurre con Jacob?, a que viene tanto interés en como lo he conocido- dijo Beca.

-No a nada, solo quiero que te mantengas alejada de él y de la Push- me dijo, ¿por que me hacían daño esas palabras?, ¿por que parecía que el enfado de Charlie iba más allá de lo que yo creía?.

-No a nada no, Charlie, ¿que tienes contra Jake?, dímelo.

-Es mejor que no sepas nada Beca, solo te pido que no te acerques a ese chico ni a la reserva ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale Charlie, buenas noches- dijo Beca

-Buenas noches.

Ella, mi ángel se conformaba con la palabra de Charlie, no podía ser, vi como me miraba, ella no quería apartarse de mi, como era que ahora cuando Charlie le decía que no se acercara a mí, ella se conformaba, sin mediar una palabra en protesta, como era posible, ¿me habría confundido con ella?, sería que ella solo estaba agradecida por ser salvada y nada más, a lo mejor he sido yo el que ha exagerado las cosas. Retiré ese pensamiento de mi cabeza estaba frente a la puerta y llame.

-Charlie soy Jacob, quiero hablar contigo.

- Pasa- me dijo

Entré en el salón, Charlie estaba sentado en su sillón de siempre con la cabeza entre las manos de la desesperación que tenía, levantó la cabeza.

-Jacob, ¿por que? ¿Por que ella?, tu padre me prometió que no volverías, que no habría peligro, que todo estaría bien, después de lo que pase con…- se paró- mejor dicho después de lo que pasamos con Bella creí que toda esa locura se había acabado.

-Las cosas están como siempre, eres tú el que te complicas Charlie, una vez te dije que seguía siendo el mismo después de que me vieras transformarme en lobo, y sigo siendo el mismo, el que ha cambiado has sido tú, antes me tratabas como un hijo, incluso me preferías a mi antes que a Edward para Bella, pero todo lo que le ha pasado a Bella, ha sido decisión suya y ante eso ni tu, ni yo podíamos hacer nada.

-No te atrevas a decir que fue culpa de Bella.

-No he dicho culpa, he dicho decisión, tus eres el que me culpa a mí y todavía no entiendo por que- le solté

-Tú tuviste la culpa de que ella…-no acabo la frase

-Ni tu mismo sabes de que me culpas, Charlie yo quería a tu hija, la quería más incluso que a mi propia vida y eso sin imprimación, así que... te puedes hacer una idea. ¿Sabes por que me fui de Forks?

-Oh si queda muy bonito decir que te fuiste por que la veías por cada rincón, por que no soportabas tu dolor, pero la verdad es que más dolor nos infringisteis a mi y a tu padre cuando nos dejasteis, ¿que crees que yo no eche de menos a Reneé cuando se fue de Forks, que no la veía por todas partes en la calle , en esta casa...no me digas que no entiendo por lo que pasaste cuando mi hija se fue con Edward, pero yo no salí disparado me quede aquí y le hice frente, al dolor, a la desolación, a los recuerdos...- me dijo sollozando hacia el final de la frase.

- ¿Me culpas por ser un cobarde?, es eso lo que me estas diciendo, tengo que admitir que soy un cobarde y un egoísta, lo admito no tengo problemas en ver mis defectos.

- Ya no sé ni lo que digo Jacob, son las 3 de la mañana, estoy agotado y cada día veo que entiendo menos de todo, hace ya un año que Beca está aquí y me da la sensación de que la historia va a volverse a repetir, se irá lejos y no la volveré a ver y perderé otra parte de mi familia. Esa niña me ha hecho ver que hay segundas oportunidades, no quiero perderle Jacob, ella ha sido mi alegría en este último año, nos hemos apoyado el uno en el otro para reponernos al accidente de sus padres y yo a la ida de Bella. Por eso no me hace gracia eso de la imprimación, que la enamores y le hagas sufrir, no aguanto verla llorar Jacob, se me viene el mundo encima y yo ya no estoy para estos trotes.

- Entonces que, ¿la vas a meter en una caja de cristal?- le dije- Pregúntate esto Charlie ¿que temes que sea yo el que le haga sufrir o que cualquiera le haga sufrir?

Estuvo un rato meditando, aunque no hacía falta yo ya sabía la respuesta y me iba doler, viniendo de él, aquel hombre que había llegado a ser como un padre para mí.

-Tengo miedo de que seas tu, solo tu, lo siento pero es lo que siento, desde que sé todo eso de los lobos y demás os tengo miedo, no estoy cómodo, como antes, creo que en cualquier momento alguno vais a saltar y convertiros en en...- me miró mientras decía eso y más me dolió- en un monstruo- se me saltaron las lagrimas, como podía pensar eso de nosotros, de los que le habíamos tratado como uno más y habíamos protegido como...-Jake-empezó a decir al ver mis lagrimas.

- Me llamo Jacob, Jake solo me llaman mis amigos y mi familia y tu ya no eres amigo ni familia mía- solté llorando, Charlie se quedó quieto sin saber que hacer, era verdad lo que decía Bella , su padre ante las lagrimas se queda sin saber que hacer ni que decir, aunque por mi parte, ya había dicho bastante. - ¿y sabes que? Esto me lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de ti, Charlie Swan y que sepas que por Beca no te tienes de que preocupar que no va a acabar con un monstruo como yo, me iré como tenía pensado antes de ver a Beca, esto por si no lo sabias era solo un visita, es más a Beca la he conocido, por que esta noche a estado a punto de morir, no la he conocido para fastidiarte, ni demostrarte que la podría imprimar, eso no va así ¿sabes?.ESTOY HARTO, HARTO DE ESTAR SOLO, HARTO DE SER UN LOBO, PERDÓN MONSTRUO PARA TI CHARLIE, HARTO DE QUE CUANDO POR FIN ENCUENTRO A LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE VOLVÍ, TENGO QUE RENUNCIAR A ELLA, A BECA, A MI VIDA, A MI AMOR, NO LA IBA HACER SUFRIR CHARLIE, ¿SABES LO QUE HACEMOS LOS MONSTRUOS CON NUESTRAS IMPRIMACIONES?, PROTEGERLAS, QUERERLAS, ESTAR CON ELLAS CUANDO LLORAN, CUANDO RÍEN EN TODO MOMENTO, CREO QUE NO ES MALO ¿NO?- no me di cuenta de que estaba chillando hasta que me calle y me derrumbe en el suelo. Charlie hizo amago de acercarse pero le eche una mirada envenenada- Ten cuidado Charlie, no sientas lastima de un monstruo- le escupí las palabras entonces me dí cuenta de que estaba demasiado fuera de mí, mis manos temblaban sin ton ni son y no encontraba nada en mi cabeza para calmarme ,me levanté del suelo, y noté que Charlie retrocedió varios pasos-¿me tienes miedo Charlie?, soy yo el monstruo con el que dejabas a tu hija Bella, para animarla cuando ese...De pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe Charlie se sobresaltó, yo ni me inmute solo miraba a Charlie, con odio como jamás imaginé mirarlo, mis manos seguían temblando.

-Jake, hijo no llores, no sufras más- me dijo mi padre a mis espaldas.

-Venga Jake ven conmigo- era la voz de Sam, quien también miró con odio a Charlie.

-SOY UN MONSTRUO- grité con todo el dolor, que me estaba produciendo aquella situación, mi padre dijo

-No hijo, no eres un monstruo, el único monstruo de aquí es Charlie-le dijo mi padre, incluso me dio la sensación de que mi padre tenía los ojos con lagrimas y continuo- nos tenías a todos engañados Charlie- continuo mi padre, yo solo cerré mis ojos, Paul y Sam me giraron para salir de allí, cuando salí a la fresca noche, me sorprendí, ¿que hacían todos mis hermanos allí con el consejo al completo?. Me quede mirándolos con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua pero no fui capaz de articular palabra, miré hacía Sam, lo único que me dijo fue.

- Tu sangre nos ha llamado, ¿por que no nos dijiste nada?

-¿De que?- pregunté confundido, pero fue el que menos esperaba el que contestó

- De tu dolor Jacob, de tu sufrimiento, de la soledad que sientes- dijo Paul.

Mientras dentro de la casa.

-Billy yo...- empezó a decir Charlie. Cuando vio que mi padre giraba la silla para salir de allí.

- Charlie , mi hijo es mi vida, y tu esta noche le has hecho daño, mucho daño, y no solo a él si no a toda mi gente, para ti a lo mejor solo somos animales, monstruos, como quieras, pero Jake ha dicho una verdad como un templo, que ya no eres ni amigo, ni familia de los quileutes- terminó por decir mi padre y sacó su silla para fuera donde los chicos le ayudaron en la escaleras, fuímos a mi casa acompañados por Sam, Paul y Embry. Bajamos del coche y me dirigieron hacia mi habitación, no salían palabras de mi boca, mis tres hermanos eran los que andaban por mí, me tumbaron en mi cama y se quedaron mirándome, yo tenía la vista perdida, no lograba ni visualizar nada.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP3 DOLOR

SAM:

Ese dolor, esa pena, ese sentimiento de soledad tan grande, tan inmenso me guió a través del bosque y no solo a mi, también a todos mis hermanos percibí sus pensamientos, todos fuimos guiados por ese sentimiento desgarrador hasta la casa de Charlie, donde se encontraba Jake destrozado, apaleado, eso jamás se lo perdonaríamos a Charlie, había herido a uno de los nuestros y no sabía hasta que punto tan profundo de su ser había herido a nuestro hermano. Salí de fase y me acerqué estaban todos mis hermanos, pero lo que me sorprendió, fue ver también al consejo de la tribu, al viejo Quill,a Sue y a Billy.¿Que hacían todos aquí? O mejor dicho ¿que nos había guiado a todos hasta aquí?. Fue el viejo Quill quien me contestó.

-Su sangre nos ha llamado, por su dolor, por su soledad, ¿vosotros no sabíais nada?-preguntó el viejo Quill dirigiéndonos a todos una mirada escrutadora.

-NO- contestamos todos al unísono

-¿Crees que si lo hubiéramos sabido, no os habríamos informado?-pregunté un poco molesto por la alusión del viejo Quill

-No quiere decir eso Sam solo nos preguntamos como Jake nos ha ocultado todo lo que siente, por que aunque, estaba lejos siempre estamos conectados por nuestros sentimientos, pensamientos, por la sangre y lo que ahora sentimos, es el dolor de Jake , pero ese dolor es nuevo de ahora, Jake siempre ha temido lo mismo que yo al no encontrar la imprimación-dijo Leah- pero ...ahora está imprimado de Beca ¿ como es que sigue sufriendo tanto?.

-Esa es la pregunta, ¿por que la imprimación no ha curado el corazón solitario y dolido de Jake?-dijo el viejo Quill.

Después de esa conversación pasaron varias semanas, Jake seguía igual, no sabíamos que hacer, Beca tenía prohibido bajar a la Push, Charlie le puso a su ayudante a seguirla allá donde iba, de vez en cuando llamaba a mi casa, para saber de Jake. Parecía que Charlie, iba a llevar lejos, eso de que Beca no se nos acercara para nada y claro está que nosotros tampoco, ahora nuestra mayor preocupación es Jake, a tanto llego nuestra preocupación, que decidimos llamar a Carlisle, para que viniera a la Push a ver si él podía hacer algo, él en seguida se ofreció para ayudar, solo le pedimos una condición que viniera solo. Después de ver a Jake, salió para hablar conmigo y con Billy que no nos separábamos de Jake para nada.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Billy-¿sabes que le pasa?

-Billy la verdad es que físicamente, no tiene nada, le he puesto un gotero para alimentarle y que no se deshidrate. El dolor que tiene Jake, es otro...-dijo Carlisle

-Pero entonces ¿no hay cura?, pero lo has visto, no come, no bebe, no habla, no se mueve desde hace semanas, ¿no se puede hacer nada?-dijo Billy un poco exaltado.

-Billy cálmate- le dije.

-¡COMO QUE ME CALME! SAM, TU ¿HAS VISTO COMO ESTA MI HIJO?- me gritó Billy.

-Seguro que Carlisle, tiene alguna idea ¿verdad?-dije girándome para ver al doctor que se había puesto a mirar por la ventana-Algo habrá que se pueda hacer...-dejé la frase incompleta, a mi también me empezaban a fallar las fuerzas.

-No habéis pensado...que quizás...-dijo Carlisle metido en sus pensamientos

-¿QUE?- dijimos Billy y yo al unísono. Carlisle seguía meditando- Dr. Cullen por favor diga algo, lo que sea- le insistió Billy.

-Lo que estaba pensando, es, si lo que le pasa a Jake no tendrá que ver con vuestras leyendas, respecto a la imprimación. ¿No lo habíais pensado?, ¿habéis investigado algo al respecto?.

-La verdad, Dr. Cullen no se nos había ocurrido-dije sintiéndome un poco estúpido.

-MMmmmmmmmmmmm, la verdad Dr Cullen-dijo Billy- que el viejo Quill si sospecho algo respecto a esa teoría, pero no ha encontrado nada, aunque sigue investigando.

-¿Por que no me dijisteis nada? -dije sintiéndome un poco excluido.

- Sam discúlpame, pero no lo vi relevante, por que no encontraban nada, Sue y el viejo Quill empezaron a buscar antiguas leyendas cuando Jake ...- se le perdió la voz, el viejo Black estaba llorando, temía lo que todos temíamos, que Jacob no saliera de aquel estado catatónico, si esa es la palabra exacta, todos nos sentíamos impotentes, sin saber que decirle al viejo Black.

-No te preocupes, Billy, Jake saldrá de esto, se pondrá bien- dije para alentar a Billy.

-Me tenéis que contar todo desde el principio- nos dijo el Dr. Cullen.

Le contamos la historia desde el principio, el cambio de Charlie, las discusiones que tuvo con Billy, la aparición de Beca y la ultima discusión que Jake tuvo con Charlie.

-Ese mal nacido, le ha hecho esto a mi hijo, pero prometo por mi sangre quileute que ya pueden venir vampiros a por él que no pienso mover un so...

-Billy, no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- le dije a Billy.

-Quien ha dicho ¿que me voy a arrepentir?-dijo Billy con una voz oscura, que daba miedo.

-Bueno-saltó Carlisle para esquivar un poco el tema- La imprimación de Jake es Beca, la prima de Bella, ¿no? ¿Donde está ella?

-Carlisle, Charlie le prohibió que siguiera en contacto con nosotros.

-¿Como? Tengo que ir a hablar con él esto es una estupidez

-Usted lo ha dicho Dr, pero incluso le ha puesto a su ayudante a vigilarla pero ella no tiene idea y como no entiende nada, ni sabe nuestra historia…

-A lo mejor ese es el problema Billy, ¿no has pensado en contarle a Beca las leyendas?, siendo la imprimación de Jake no habrá problema ¿no?. Aunque Charlie no quiera aceptar todo esto, ella se puede poner de vuestro lado y ayudar a la recuperación de tu hijo- dijo Carlisle mirando a Billy para ver su reacción, viendo que Billy no contestaba, Carlisle se volvió hacía mi para que le contestara pero no hizo falta él solo se contestó -No me lo habéis contado todo ¿no?, ¿que ocurre?.

-Carlisle, la noche que Jake discutió con Charlie, no sabemos muy bien como sucedió, a todos nosotros y no solo a la manada sino al consejo también, nos embargó una sensación de dolor, que nos empujo a todos a ir a la casa de Charlie, ese dolor procedía de Jake, no sé muy bien como explicarlo, lo único que sé, es que estaba en mi casa y algo me empujo a salir de allí, hacia el dolor que emanaba mi hermano de sangre, cuando llegamos hasta casa de Charlie, Jake no estaba tan mal, pero lo que nos extraño es que a pesar de que haya encontrado su imprimación, no se recuperó, no se puso más fuerte como me sucedió a mi con Emily o a cualquiera de las imprimaciones de mis hermanos-le explique al doctor.

-¡CLARO ESO ES!- dijo el doctor sorprendiéndonos a Billy y a mi-¿No lo veis?-no sé cual sería nuestra cara pero el Dr. entendió que no sabíamos de lo que estaba hablando- Sam ¿Cual es la igualdad entre vuestras imprimaciones?-me preguntó el Dr.

-¿Que tienen que ver nuestras impri...?-me dí cuenta mientras hacía la pregunta, lo que hizo que Billy se girara para mirarme extrañado por mi reacción-Eso es claro-dije sonriendo al Dr.

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa? díganme algo, no sé si será la edad o que pero no me entero de nada-dijo Billy

-Billy-le dije- Nuestras imprimaciones son de aquí de la reserva, de la Push, ahora entiendo lo que me dijo Jake la otra noche- ya no solo era el rostro de Billy el sorprendido, el de Carlisle también se unió a él- Jake piensa que Beca no le ama, si eso es y si a eso le sumas que ella no es de aquí.

-¿Que quieres decir? -me preguntaron los dos casi al mismo tiempo, tardé unos minutos en contestar, mi cerebro se había disparado, ahora entendía un poco más el dolor de mi hermano enfermo.

-Perdón es que me he sumergido en mis ideas- les dije-La otra noche, cuando me quedé cuidando de Jake, en uno de los momentos de lucidez que tuvo, me dijo que ella no le quería, que ella se conformó con lo que Charlie le había dicho, que ella no iba a luchar por venir a verlo, como así a sido...y también me preguntó cuanto tiempo tardó Emily o cualquiera de las imprimaciones en fijarse en nosotros...que por que él era diferente y que iba a estar solo... -dejé que la voz se me perdiera no podía dejarme llevar por el dolor de mi hermano, si no, no sería de gran ayuda ,Jake se estaba obsesionando con la idea de quedarse solo para siempre, cuando por fin encuentra a su imprimada, ella no le cura como le tenía que haber curado, hacerle fuerte, como a mí mi Emily- también me preguntó que cuanto tardó Emily en fijarse en mi, se me partió el alma como a Jake, no hacía falta que le contestara a mi hermano, él sabía la respuesta, cuantas veces lo había visto en mis pensamientos, no quería pensarlo en ese momento pero no lo logré, lo de Emily fue automático, yo la miré , ella me miro, hasta hoy...,ese era otro problema más que obsesionaba a Jake, por que él no imprimaba a Beca al segundo, automáticamente, como pasaba con el resto de la manada, pero si el Dr. tenía razón y la causa no era Jake si no Beca, que entre no conocer nuestra historia y que no era de la reserva... ahora también había caído en que Beca llevaba dos o tres semanas sin venir y sin llamar,¿cual sería la causa? y como si el Dr me leyera la mente.

-No podéis culparla, ella no sabe nada,y nosotros tampoco sabemos que le ha contado Charlie.Sé que en esta situación no es valida ninguna excusa, pero lo mejor será que vaya a hablar con Charlie- decidió el buen Dr- volveré cuando sepa algo, mientras tanto Sam informa al resto del consejo de nuestro pequeña idea, a ver si por ahí pueden sacar algo más de lo que le ocurre a Jake-dijo ya estando en la puerta, con un pie dentro y otro fuera.

-Dr Cullen-dijo Billy- Primero agradercerle lo que está haciendo por mi hijo, y lo segundo...- hizo una pausa- ¿quiere que le acompañen algunos chicos de la manada a casa de Charlie?, lo digo por si plantea problemas en que usted hable con Beca.

El buen Dr sonrió al viejo Billy- No hay nada que agradecer "amigo", despues de todo lo que hicieron por nosotros en el pasado, y a lo segundo, veo mejor que vaya solo, si me decís que Charlie ahora no os puede ver por miedo, mejor será que vaya solo, no te preocupes Billy- dijo el Dr saliendo de la casa y dirigiendose a su coche.

BECA:

ERES UN MONSTRUO, ERES UN MONSTRUO, ERES UN MONSTRUO. ¡NONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONONONONONO! Me desperté sobresaltada y llorando, MIERDA, el sueño ese se estaba volviendo cada vez más siniestro, al principio solo salíamos Jacob y yo uno enfrente del otro y el me decía una y otra vez que SOY UN MONSTRUO SOY UN MONSTRUO, cada vez que lo decía parecía que perdía vida, cada vez estaba mas demacrado, yo le sonreía, le decía que NO, QUE EL NO ERA NINGÚN MONSTRUO.

Con ese sueño empezó todo esto, pero hace tres días el sueño cambió...Estaban todos los chicos de la Push, menos Jacob preguntaba por él, pero nadie me decía nada, entonces me encontraba en medio del circulo que formaban los chicos de la Push, y dentro del circulo estaba Jacob echo un saco de huesos, no levantaba la vista, estaba abatido, cuando hacía amago de acercarme desaparecía, entonces los demás chicos empezaban a decirme ERES UN MONSTRUO, ERES UN Monstruo, yo intentaba gritar que no, pero no me salía la voz y cuando me salía me despertaba llorando y gritando NO.¿Por que tenía ese sueño ?, me quedé en la cama pensando que ese sueño apareció desde que dejé de ir a la reserva . Desde la noche que Jacob me salvó y me decidí a ir a la mañana siguiente para que Jacob me explicara todo lo que tenía que explicarme como me prometió, pero esa mañana nunca llegué a ir a la reserva, ni Jacob vino a buscarme ...

FLASHBACKS. (Lo que esta entre paréntesis es el verdadero pensamiento de Beca y Charlie)

-¿Donde vas Beca?- me dijo Charlie

-¿Voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo? (MENTIRA ME VOY A LA PUSH).

-¿No iras a la reserva? ¿Verdad?-(SEGURO QUE VA, SEGURO)

-No- le contesté (HAS CONTESTADO DEMASIADO RÁPIDO, HA NOTADO QUE MIENTO).

- Y seguro que tampoco te vas a encontrar con Jak...con ese chico quileute- dijo Charlie escaneándome con la mirada (LO PRIMERO QUE LE PROHÍBO, LO PRIMERO QUE HACE, SE ME TIENE QUE OCURRIR ALGO YA, PARA QUE NO VUELVA A IR A LA PUSH)

-No, por que lo dices- intenté mostrarme indiferente (ME MUERO POR IR A LA PUSH Y VER A JACOB ¿QUE MALO TIENE?)

-No lo digo por que se marchó ayer, me refiero a Jacob (LO SIENTO MUCHO BECA, ESPERO QUE ALGÚN DÍA ME PERDONES POR LO QUE VOY A HACER AHORA).Se marchó ayer mismo y por lo visto para no volver.

-PPero el mmmmmmmme pppprometió dije empezando a llorar.

-¿Que te prometió? ¿Que se quedaría?, ¿que te quería? de esa gente no te puedes fiar-soltó Charlie con voz altanera. (PERDÓNAME HIJA LO HAGO POR TU BIEN)

- NNo me niego a creerte Charlie, él no se iría así. (¿COMO QUE NO? ¿POR QUE NO SE IBA A IR?, ¿ACASO YO LE ATABA A ESE LUGAR? BECA ESTAS PERDIENDO EL NORTE)

-Así como, sin despedirse de ti, de una chica que acaba de conocer, que no significa nada para él, si no otra chica con la que tontear hasta que se aburra o aparezca otra. Beca, hija no eres la primera chica que salva y se queda prendada de él, de su belleza, de su fuerza de sus músculos, ¡vengaa por favor! creí que eras más inteligente. (ESO, ES HE DADO EN EL CLAVO), es más yo he llegado a pensar que es él que produce los accidentes, ¿no te parece casualidad que siempre que haya una chica en peligro aparezca él?

Mis ojos en ese momento se podían igualar a la cataratas del Niágara no podía pensar, no podía decir nada, ¿por que me dolían de esa manera las palabras sobre Jacob? No lo entendía hacía solo un día que lo conocía y me sentía en el derecho de que se quedara ¿por mi? definitivamente perdí la cabeza, salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto, no quería escuchar más. ¿Por que no me habían llamado los chicos de la Push o Billy para que fuera a despedirme de su hijo?, ¿por que nadie me dijo nada?, algo raro pasaba .No podía creer lo que me había contado Charlie, así que pasadas unas semanas decidí ir a la Push por la puerta principal no podía así que bajé por el árbol del jardín, gracias a Dios que soy ágil, me metí en el coche sin cerrar la puerta y esperé a arrancar mi coche no es que el motor fuera muy escandaloso pero seguro que Charlie lo escucharía últimamente siempre estaba en casa, así que como en la casa de enfrente estaban de obras me esperé a que volvieran a encender la hormigonera, que disimularía el ruido del motor de mi coche, preparada 1,2,y 3 justo a tiempo cerré la puerta del coche y salí de allí dirección a la Push, cuando esperaba a acceder a la autovía, me fijé en un coche negro que venía detrás de mí, accedí a la autovía cuando llegó mi turno, lo que menos me esperaba fue lo que sucedió, el coche negro quiso meterse al mismo tiempo que yo en la autovía sin contar que a él no le daba tiempo teniendo en cuenta que cuando yo accedí venía un camión por la autovía, a mi si me daba tiempo a meterme pero al coche negro no y a pesar de todo se metió entre el camión y mi coche. El camión colisionó con el coche negro y el coche negro con mi Ford fiesta azul, lo ultimo que recuerdo es mi coche dando bandazos hasta que hubo algo que lo frenó.

CARLISLE:

Llegué a la casa de Charlie y no había nadie, así que para hacer tiempo me fui a saludar a mis viejos colegas del hospital, llegué al hospital y entré por la puerta principal donde la recepcionista me reconoció enseguida.

-Doctor Cullen, cuanto tiempo ¿como está?

- Bien gracias, ¿y usted Jane?-le respondí

-Todo bien, ¿que le trae por aquí?

-Venía solo de visita, para saludar a mis antiguos compañeros de trincheras

-OH, pues el Dr. Gerandy está en la tercera planta neurología.

-¿En neurología?- pregunté extrañado, esa no era la planta que le correspondía a mi viejo colega, es más el solía estar en la primera, medicina general.

-Si hace varias semanas entró un caso algo personal para el Dr. Gerandy.

-Espero nada grave, ¿algún familiar del Dr.?-pregunté

-Un accidente de tráfico, no es un familiar del Dr. Gerandy exactamente, lo de algo personal lo digo por que la paciente es sobrina de...-hizo una pequeña pausa y me miró, como diciendo si no estaría hablando demasiado.

-No se preocupe Jane, subiré y le preguntaré a él directamente, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si claro, como si estuviera en su casa Dr. Cullen.-me dijo Jane como despedida.

Cogí el ascensor y entré en la tercera planta, iba a pararme a preguntar en el mostrador, cuando vi. A mi viejo colega en el pasillo, y me dirigí a él directamente.

-¿Dr. Gerandy?- le dije aunque estaba seguro de que era él.

Se giró

-Dr. Cullen, vaya ya pensé que no vendría, me extrañaba que su consuegro no le dijera nada ¿como esta Bella? ¿Se ha enterado?

-Perdón, como dice ¿que ha pasado?-dije extrañado, no entendía nada.

-Creí que había venido por lo de Beca, creí que Charlie le habría llamado, debido a la delicadeza del caso.

- No, no sabía nada, había venido solo de visita.

-Vaya pues siento que te hayas enterado así, creí que...-dejo la frase sin acabar, pero ya suponía lo que estaba pensando, que una familia normal, se habría llamado para informarse sobre un incidente y la salud de un pariente, pero mi familia no era normal, precisamente.

-No se preocupe, lo que quiero que me cuente es el estado de Beca.

-Pase a mi despacho y espéreme allí todavía tengo que ir a visitar a algunos pacientes, ya sabes, siempre hay falta de personal- me dijo sonriéndome.

-De acuerdo, pero si me hiciera el favor de sí ve a Charlie no comentarle que estoy aquí, se lo agradecería- le dije, aunque claro al pobre Dr. Gerandy se quedo extrañado, pero a pesar de todo me dijo que así lo haría.

Mientras el Dr. Gerandy terminaba su ronda aproveche mi soledad en el despacho para hacer una llamada, sonaron varias pitadas, tres, cuatro…

-¿Diga?-contestó la llamada Billy.

-Billy, soy Carlisle, estoy en el hospital, ya sé por que Beca no volvió a la Push.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Beca o a...?-dejo la frase sin acabar pero sabía por quien preguntaba.

-Charlie está bien pero Beca tuvo un accidente de coche hace varias semanas, el Dr. Gerandy me vendrá a informar de su estado, que por lo visto es...delicado, Billy por ahora no os puedo decir nada más.

-Esta bien, cuando sepas algo más me llamas enseguida me da igual la hora ¿de acuerdo?

-No hacía falta que lo dijeras, pero… Billy sería conveniente que le dijeras a Jake lo sucedido- Billy a lo mejor no se esperaba eso, y se quedo callado.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?, ¿crees que oye lo que le decimos?, lo digo por que no da señales de que entienda nada, ni reacciona a nada de lo que le decimos.-me explico Billy

-Billy, escucha si tu hijo está así por Beca, por que piensa que Charlie le ha dicho algo y ella se ha conformado y le dices que no es así, puede que reaccione- Sin darme cuenta fijé mi vista en una carpeta encima de la mesa del Dr GeraDr. Y donde ponía BECA SWAN, alargué la mano para echar un vistazo al expediente, me puse a leerlo.

-Carlisle, Carlisle, ¿sigues ahí?- me dijo Billy, recordándome que estaba al teléfono.

-Si perdona, sigo aquí.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Billy

-Mmmm, nada me había quedado pensando en...otra cosa-le dije no muy convencido de mi mismo.- Billy respecto a lo de Jake, por intentarlo no perdemos nada- le dije, como tampoco me lo creí yo mismo, Billly tampoco se creyó mucho de mi burda excusa.

-Carlisle, tengo suficientes años, para notar cuando alguien me está ocultando algo, ¿que es? Si es algo sobre mi hijo, Carlisle dígamelo, por favor. A que venía lo de ¿que se había quedado pensando?, dígamelo por favor puedo aguantarlo- me dijo no muy convencido.

-No es sobre Jake, es sobre...Beca es que he encontrado su expediente encima de la mesa y lo he ojeado, Billy su estado es bastante grave, se llevó un gran golpe en la cabeza, y está en coma solo le daban 48 horas para despertar, y han pasado casi dos semanas..., ha entrado en coma estacionario.

-Pobre chica, ¿donde fue el accidente?, ¿como sucedió?

-Según el informe policial fue en la autovía hacia...la Push, un coche negro quiso acceder al mismo tiempo que ella a la autovía y el coche negro no vio un camión que se le echo encima y el coche negro arrollo el coche de Beca.- hice una pausa a ver si Billy reaccionaba- Billy ¿estas bien?

-Unnnnn -dijo Billy balbuceando.

-Diga ¿quien es?-era la voz de Sam.

-Sam ¿como está Billy?- fue lo primero que pregunté.

-Está pálido que ha pasado, has averiguado algo sobre Jake, ¿que es?

-Cálmate Sam, no es Jake, es Beca…- le dije y se lo explique y como Billy también dijo.

-Pobre chica, eso quiere decir que el día después de la discusión de Charlie y Jake, venía hacia la Push.

-Supongo, lo importante ahora es Beca voy a ir a verla, a ver en que puedo ayudar, aunque viendo su expediente..., Sam te dejo que viene el Dr. Gerandy luego hablamos iré a ver a Jake dile lo de Beca a ver si reacciona.

SAM:

Como podían empeorar las cosas, Billy no se movió en todo el rato, me acerqué a Billy y le puse una mano en el hombro, el me respondió poniendo una de sus manos sobre la mía y apretándola levemente, entonces levantó la mirada y dijo.

-Avisa a los demás, quiero ir al hospital.

Mientras Billy se arreglaba para salir yo llamé por teléfono a casa de Sue y le dije a Seth todo y que llamara a los demás, en menos de 10 minutos estaban todos los chicos allí, Billy salió de su habitación y se quedo mirando hacia el cuarto de Jake, con mirada amago de acercarme, cuando dijo.

-Sam necesito que le cuentes a Jake lo que ha pasado, a ver si reacciona, como ha dicho el Dr Cullen. Paul, Jared llevadme al hospital por favor, los demás quedaros aqui con Sam y Jake.

En cuanto salieron fui a la habitación de Jake

-Jake si me escuchas-dije poniéndole una mano sobre la suya- apriéta mi mano- nada ni un solo movimiento de dedos-Jake ha pasado algo,con Beca ya sabemos por que no ha venido, no es por lo que piensas, cuando...se dirigía hacia aquí...- hice una pequeña pausa no sabía como continuar, era tan difícil decirle eso- ejem-me aclaré la garganta para continuar-Jake, Beca tuvo un accidente cuando se dirigía hacia aquí- algo me rozó la mano-¿Jake?- los demás ya estaban en la puerta ante mi mención-¿Jake? hermano ¿estas bien?- le dije, ¿habría sido imaginación mía? pero en ese momento mi hermano giró la cabeza con ojos llorosos y me miró.

JAKE:

No sé cuanto llevaba sumido en la oscuridad desde aquella fatídica noche, notaba a mi padre y a mis hermanos moverse a mi alrededor y decirme cosas que no entendía del todo, quería contestarles, quería moverme, quería decirles que no se preocuparan por mí, que estaba bien, pero la realidad era otra, no sé después de cuanto tiempo noté, otra presencia que me tocaba con su gélido tacto, me puso una aguja no sé de que, no me preocupaba, estaba muerto por fuera y ya mismo como no me recuperará estaría muerto por dentro, uno de esos días Sam se sentó a mi lado, bueno ya era algo ya podía distinguir entre aquellas personas que se movían a mi alrededor, todas menos la que realmente quiero que esté allí a mi lado, ya sabía que el tacto frío era del Dr. Cullen, ¿que hacía él aqui? Oh oh ¿han vuelto?, eso ahora no me podía preocupar, tenía que concentrar mis fuerzas en salir de aquella oscuridad y a Sam solo le bastó decir un nombre para recuperarme, Beca había tenido un accidente y por lo que pude vislumbrar en la oscuridad está bastante grave, apreté mis puños y rocé la mano de Sam, fue muy leve, tan leve que hice dudar a mi hermano de si había notado algo de verdad,entonces recuperé el control de mi cuerpo y pude girar la cabeza para mirar a Sam.

-BBBeeeca

-Si, eso es Jake , háblame, dime lo que sea-dijo Sam con tono de alegría.

-Mmi padre-dije, costandome un mundo pronunciar cada silaba.

-Tu padre a ido al hospital,Jake no te preocupes si se entera de algo, nos llamara, ahora tienes que comer y beber algo- me dijo Sam, girando la cabeza para mis hermanos que estaban sonriéndonos y dándose palmadas en las espaldas, de pronto dejaron entrar a Seth que traía comida recién hecha, la traía de su casa, Sue sabía que lo de Beca, me haría reaccionar dijo Seth, comí algo y bebí mucho, tenía que recuperarme, tenía que averiguar que podría hacer por esa chica que yo creí que me amaba y yo quiero con toda mi alma, hice ademán de levantarme y los chicos me ayudaron a salir de la casa, tenía los músculos engarrotados, me sentía extraño, nada más notar la brisa me puse a temblar, me puse furioso, quería salir de mí, quería romper con todo, mis hermanos se apartaron de mí, yo solo fijaba mi mirada hacía delante quería huir, quería romper con todo y sucedió cambié de fase, y salí disparado de allí lo único que llegué a escuchar fue a Sam decir:

-Dejadle solo, lo necesita


	4. Chapter 4

CAP4 FUERA DE MI.

JACOB:

Salí disparado hacia lo más profundo del bosque, necesitaba correr desahogarme, quitarme el dolor que me quemaba en el pecho, me sentía con el pecho abierto en canal y desangrándome, incluso de lobo temblaba y cambié a mi forma humana y no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, me sentía impotente, vulnerable, furioso, quería salir de mí , BECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!chillé en mi cabeza, ¿PORQUE ELLA? ¿POR QUE NO A MI?.

- ME CAMBIO POR ELLA, DOY MI VIDA POR ELLA! NO ME LA ARREBATES!-grité al viento- NO TE LA LLEVES!, MALDITO SEAS, TE LLEVASTE A MI MADRE, NO TE LLEVES A LA RAZÓN DE MI VIDA! POR FAVOR! LLÉVAME A MI ,YO NO VALGO NADA!-seguí gritando destrozando árboles, rocas todo lo que había en mi camino, caí de rodillas con los puños cerrados y golpe el suelo, tenía ganas de destrozar, destruir, matar, donde estaban los chupasangres ¿cuando los necesitabas?.Algo a lo que estrujar entre mis manos hasta que se convirtiera en polvo y se lo llevara el viento, otra punzada de dolor me cruzó el pecho y me levanté para chillar fuerte.

- ! NO ME DEJES SOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-seguí golpeando, destrozando , las lagrimas cegaban mi vista, estaba fuera de mi, todo mi cuerpo temblaba sin llegar a entrar en fase- MALDITO, MALDITAS LEYENDAS, MALDITO LINAJE DE LOS BLACK, MALDITO SEA YO, JACOB BLACK! AAAAAAAAG!-chillé al viento y a la lluvia, no podía controlar mi rabia, no veía nada, ni sentía nada, solo lanzaba mis puños cerrados hacia delante, me daba igual que hubiera delante, destruir , destruir...sin darme cuenta llegué al acantilado donde salve a mi ángel, en la parte más alta, me acerqué al filo, llovía y el viento azotaba, la tormenta estaba cerca, el oleaje escupía hacia arriba del acantilado sus lenguas de espuma, y si...¿ acabara ya con este sufrimiento? Y miré hacia abajo, cogí aire, hinche mi pecho, para volver a gritar al mundo mi dolor.

- YOOOOOOOOO, JACOOB BLAAAAAAAAACK TE QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOO BEEEEEEEECAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grite con mis ultimas fuerzas, justo en el momento en que me decidí a saltar, algo frío se posó en mi hombro y me pareció escuchar-Jacob no lo hagas, a ella le haces falta!-era una voz masculina, me da igual lo que diga esa voz, pienso saltar y si intenta detenerme, sonreí para mis adentros, lo destrozaré , me propuse mover mis pies, sacudiéndome la mano fría, cuando un aullido salió del bosque, mi pie seguía avanzando para dar el paso definitivo, como si fuera a cámara lenta, cerré los ojos y ...la mano fría y unos dientes me detuvieron, no reaccioné ni al mordisco de Sam, este le dijo algo que no escuché al que me agarraba con la mano fría, entonces ya no eran dos manos frías si no cuatro las que me agarraron.

- ¿Jake?- era la voz de Sam, que salio desde detrás de los árboles, de los pocos que quedaban, estaba mirando al suelo, no podré a soportar la noticia, pero a pesar de todo levanté lentamente la mirada para que mi hermano me diera la mala noticia, pero cuando vi los ojos de Sam, había algo extraño en ellos, ¿alegría?- Jake , hermano, Beca se ha despertado.

No sé como llegamos a mi casa, había un cuatro por cuatro preparado para ir al hospital, los que me sujetaban me guiaron hacia la puerta de casa, mientras mis pies querían montarse directamente en el coche, miré hacia los brazos fríos que me sujetaban y vi a Edward, las otras manos frías que me sujetaban eran de Emmet, entonces giré mi cabeza hacia Sam.

-Antes de ir al hospital, Jake, debemos hablar- ¿hablar? ¿ahora? .

-NO-dije rotundamente-quiero ir ahora, no quiero hablar.

-Jake aunque no quieras hablar, deberías entrar y ponerte algo de ropa-entonces me fijé en que solo me tapaba con una manta, que no sé en que momento me la echaron por encima, Sam sonreía mientras me decía eso.

-Esta bien, ¿como se encuentra ella?-dije mientras entrábamos me dirigí directamente a mi cuarto para vestirme, nadie había contestado a mi pregunta, así que cuando acabe de vestirme, volví a insistir -¿Como está ella?- tenía los ojos rojos y me picaban después de llorar- ¿y bien? ME PODEIS HACER EL FAVOR DE CONTESTARME! SAM, EDWARD-dije volviendo a perder los nervios, ya me temblaban las manos, la verdad es que no había nadie más al que preguntar, Emmet se había quedado fuera, y los chicos habrían vuelto a casa, a petición de Sam. Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos y luego dirigió la mirada hacia Sam, yo hice lo mismo esperando una respuesta.

-Jake- empezó Sam- Lo primero cálmate, hermano, ella ha despertado se encuentra bien el Dr. Gerandy y el Dr. Cullen están con ella, dicen que está estable, lo único que...hay varias cosas que debes saber antes de ir al hospital.

- ¿Puedo ir?- dos rostros se giraron para mirarme-Lo digo por Charlie y demás, no quiero perder los estribos y menos en un hospital, ya habéis visto lo que he hecho en el bosque, y esa sensación sigue ahí esperando que salte una chispa para prenderme- me explique, entonces vi que Edward y Sam, intercambiaron una mirada- Por cierto ¿que hacéis aquí Edward?.

-Bella se enteró de lo que paso con Beca por Charlie y quiso venir para estar con su prima.

-Jake siéntate, vamos a ponerte al corriente de algunas novedades-dijo Sam- Lo primero y creo que lo más importante, para ti- Sam sonrió pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos,oh, oh -Beca despertó hace un rato, y según el padre de Edward, está estable, lo que pasa es que...

-Es que qué -le dije ansioso- ¿que pasa?

-Ella...ha perdido la memoria Jake, lo ha olvidado todo, pero está estable y la memoria puede recuperarla-dijo Sam para subirme un poco el ánimo-Otro cosa es...-y antes de acabar la frase miró a Edward y este asintió silenciosamente.

-¿ Edward?- le dije no muy seguro de querer escuchar más, y sobre todo con el gesto serio que había adoptado la cara de Edward.

-Jake, otro motivo por el cual vinimos todos, me refiero a mi familia , es...que Bella también se enteró de lo que te hizo Charlie- giré furioso a mirar a Sam, quien enseguida empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo Jake, no fue Sam, ni ninguno de tus hermanos, ni tu padre, fue el mismo Charlie.

-¿Que? Charlie ¿le contó todo a Bella?

-Todo...y más- me dijo Edward, guardo silencio no sé si para ver mi reacción o para elegir las palabras adecuadas.

- Que quieres decir con eso de (y más).

-Bella me contó que Charlie le dijo a Beca que...t te habías ido de la Push, que solo la habías salvado como a tantas otras incluso le insinuó que tú provocabas los accidentes para salvar a dichas chicas y dejarlas alucinadas para tontear con ellas hasta que te aburrieras o apareciera otra, Beca claro está no se quedo conforme y cuando se harto salió dirección a la Push y pasó el accidente- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo, yo no sabía que pensar, que decir- El coche que colisiono con el de Beca, era el del ayudante de Charlie que la iba siguiendo para evitar que bajara a la Push para verte- Edward levantó la mirada que mientras me hablaba se le perdió en el vacío a través de la ventana a modo de que había terminado.

-Jake- la voz de Sam me sonó muy lejana, me introduje en mis más privados y oscuros secretos de sangre, de matar, de venganza, todas esas sensaciones pasaban rápidamente por mi cabeza, el primero será a el desgraciado del ayudante que ha dejado a mi ángel sin sus recuerdos, y el siguiente...el siguiente sera... sera, aunque me costara lo poco que tengo me daba igual, CHARLIE!,grité en mi fuero interno VAS A MORIR!.Edward se sorprendió de mis oscuros pensamientos y del dolor que iba a infringir a aquellos que habían alejado y casi matado a mi ángel, sangre, sangre, sed de sangre, VENGANZA!

-No creo que sea buena idea Jake, Bella ya...

- EDWARD CULLEN, TE ACONSEJO QUE NO ME LLEVES LA CONTRARIA EN ESTE MOMENTO! QUE HABRÍAS ECHO TÚ DE SER BELLA LA HERIDA POR DOS POR DOS...

-Jake sé como te sientes, lo he vivido y no es la solución, que mates al ayudante de Charlie ni a Charlie, eso no va a cambiar nada y después vendrá el arrepentimiento Jake , no lo aguantarás- me dijo Edward, la mención de la segunda muerte en mi cabeza y dicha por Edward, hizo que Sam me mirará sorprendido, aterrado.

- HERMANO, NO, NO LO Hagas! Ni se te ocurra, sabes lo que pasará , sabes lo que tendríamos que hacer nosotros, TUS HERMANOS!, EL CONSEJO!, TU PADRE! JACOB NO TE CONVIERTAS EN UN ...

-¿MONSTRUO?, SAM, DILO, ALTO Y CLARO, MONTRUO, JACOB BLACK, NIETO DE EPHRAIM, ALFA POR DERECHO DE NACIMIENTO ES UN MONS-TRUO- le remarqué la ultima palabra, de repente mi casa estaba llena de gente, mis hermanos, Emmet y Jasper, aparecieron de la nada.- AH CON QUE ERA ESTO LO QUE ME ESTABAIS OCULTANDO! VAYA VAYA! VAIS A LUCHAR DE UNO EN UNO O ME VAIS A ATACAR TODOS JUNTOS!.

-Jake, por favor, no nos hagas esto, por favor, somos tu familia -dijo Seth, acercándose a mí ,entonces Leah se lo impidió .

- QUE PASA! MISS ARPÍA ¿NO TE FÍAS DE Mí? , TEMES QUE LE HAGA DAÑO A SETH, ¿TAN MALO ME VEIS?-dije mirando a todos mis hermanos, que se envararon.

-No sé lo que te esta pasando Jake- dijo Leah adelantándose y poniéndose delante de mí - Pero sí, estoy muerta de miedo, nadie sabe que te pasa, ni los ancianos, ni las leyendas, POR DIOS! HAS PENSADO EN MATAR A HUMANOS, JAKE, Y UNO DE ELLOS SI NO RECUERDO...

-SI NO RECUERDAS ME LLAMO MONSTRUO- le solté interrumpiéndola- ENGAÑÓ A MI ANGEL Y HA CONSEGUIDO QUE ACABE EN EL HOSPITAL, Y PERDONARME, PERO NO ERAIS VOSOTROS LOS QUE DECÍAIS QUE NO IBAIS A PERDONAR A ESE ...A ESE ¿HUMANO? LO QUE ME HIZO, NO ERA ESO, OH GRAN ALFA- dije girándome hacía Sam que me clavó su mirada y su semblante más serio y me dijo

- Haz lo que veas Jake, ¿quieres ir al hospital? ve ¿quieres matar? mata, pero las leyes de los quileutes caerán sobre ti, sin tener en cuenta tu derecho de nacimiento, y si hace falta...-se le quebró la voz, estaba con las lagrimas saltadas, cogió aire y continuo- y si hace falta te mataré yo mismo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón y del corazón de tu padre y el del resto de tus hermanos.

- SABES POR DONDE ME PASO YO LAS LEYES DE...

- JACOB BLACK! POR MIS ANTEPASADOS Y POR LOS TUYOS NO ACABES ESA FRASE- chilló mi padre que acaba de entrar por las puertas con Carlisle y Esme empujando la silla-SALGAN TODOS DE AQUI, POR FAVOR- ordeno mi padre y todos fueron saliendo en silencio.

-PAPA YO...-empecé a decir.

-MENOS AIRES CONMIGO JACOB, ESTOY HARTO, NOS TIENES A TODOS HARTOS, A TUS HERMANOS, AL CONSEJO, A MI, NO PUEDO MÁS JACOB- me dijo empezando a llorar- HIJO QUE TE PASA, CREÍ QUE AL ENCONTRAR A TU IMPRIMADA, IBAS A SER FÉLIZ , YO ERA FELIZ POR QUE NO HUBIERA ELEGIDO A NADIE MÁS PARA TÍ QUE BECA, BELLA ME PERDONE POR DECIR ESTO, PERO ES ASÍ .JACOB, HIJO QUE TE OCURRE, CUÉNTAME, QUE SIENTES , QUE TE RECONCOME POR DENTRO .

-A MI NADA Y A VOSOTROS QUE DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA, DECÍS QUE SOIS MI FAMILIA Y AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ME ENTERO DE QUE ESTÁIS HARTOS DE MÍ , DE QUE TODOS SOIS FELICES, INCLUSO TU PAPA, QUE PARECÍA QUE NO TE IBAS A RECUPERAR DE MI IDA Y CUANDO VUELVO ME ENCUENTRO QUE ESTÁIS DE FIESTA, QUE TODOS ESTAIS ACOMPAÑADOS, TODOS menos yo...-rompí a llorar.

-ES LO QUE HAY HIJO- me dijo mi padre en tono frío y también llorando- Que esperabas? , que todo siguiera igual a cuando te fuiste hace 5 años, que Sam siguiera con su dolor por Leah, por que ella no encontraba su imprimación, que el bosque estuviera lleno de vampiros, que ni Paul ,ni Embry, ni Quill, se hubieran imprimado para seguir todo el día de pelea contigo, hijo la gente cambia, el tiempo pasa y no por que te fueras aquí el tiempo se paró .Incluso Charlie y yo hemos cambiado, eso si lo sabes a ciencia cierta ¿verdad hijo?. Lo has vivido en carnes- gruñí al nombrar mi padre ese nombre- gruñe, rompe, destroza, VETE DE NUEVO SI ES LO QUE QUIERES, PERO JAMÁS VUELVAS A PENSAR EN QUITARLE LA VIDA A NADIE, AUNQUE ESE ALGUIEN SEA EL QUE TE HA HECHO DAÑO, EL QUE NOS HA HECHO DAÑO- se corrigió- A MI TAMBIÉN ME DOLIÓ LO DE CHARLIE, Y ME ARREPIENTO DE UNA FRASE QUE DIJE Y ESO ME PESARA PARA SIEMPRE, NO HE RECUPERADO SU AMISTAD NI CREO QUE LA RECUPERE, AUNQUE TU ACABES ENAMORANDO A BECA-ante eso me vino una imagen y la vi a ella y sonreí, mi padre me miró extrañado.

- De verdad piensas que Beca ¿me pueda querer?- le dije a mi padre

-Hijo tienes un montón de gente que te quiere , no sé porque te has obsesionado con eso de que te vas a quedar solo, de que no vas a encontrar a tu alma gemela ¿a que viene eso hijo?

Me levanté exasperado, la verdad es que no la sabía, no sabía por que esa idea se había grabado a fuego en mi pecho.

-No tengo respuesta, no lo sé .

- ¿Cuando empezó ?, ¿fue a causa de Bella'?,¿ fue antes? Dime hijo , quiero entenderte, ahí fuera tienes a 14 personas preocupadas por ti, 7 son tus hermanos y los demás, que en un tiempo pasado fueron considerados enemigos, también están ahí fuera preocupados ,no estás solo, me tienes a mí , al consejo y a 14 personas ahí fuera que se preocupan por lo que te pasa, así que tu me dirás.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta, te has ido por la tangente, sabes lo que realmente quiero, quiero una compañera, no amigos, no hermanos, no un consejo, no un padre, la quiero a ella, a Beca, y ella no me va a elegir a mí , como pasó con Bella, y aunque me hubiera elegido a mi, mira como está en el hospital que no se acuerda de nada, aunque se hubiera enamorado de mí me ha borrado de su memoria y si ya es complicado enamorarse de mí una vez imagínate dos veces- dije a modo de chiste, levanté la vista para ver que mi padre también sonreía, pero había algo más en esa sonrisa -¿Que?- pregunté .

-Sabes que, hijo la magia, el linaje y todo lo que has maldecido esta noche-me miró y baje la vista avergonzado-es misteriosa incluso para mí o el viejo Quill que somos los más ancianos de la reserva.

-Lo siento papa, estaba fuera de mis casillas, pediré disculpas a quien se las tenga que pedir- entonces me acordé y salí de la casa vi allí todos los rostros , menos el que quería, entonces Edward me hizo un gesto hacia mi garaje, hacia donde me dirigí, en la puerta estaban todos mi hermanos y hermana, avancé pero antes de entrar me dí la vuelta y les dije.

-Lo siento chicos, me he pasado, sobre todo con vosotros hermanos Clearwater, espero me perdonéis algún día entonces entré en el garaje y me lancé a los brazos de Sam que se había levantado de golpe y se secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos, se quedó inmóvil ante mi abrazo, yo también me eché a llorar.

-Que sea la ultima vez que me haces decir que tenga que ser yo...el que te ma...si te saltas las reglas, te quiero como un hermano pequeño, Jake, jamás de acuerdo, no sabes lo que me ha dolido tener que decirte eso- dijo alzando sus manos para devolverme el abrazo.

-Lo siento,siento haberte obligado a decir eso, espero seas capaz de perdonarme- en ese momento entraron el resto de mis hermanos y nos fundimos todos en un gran abrazo.

-TE PERDONAMOS JAKE-dijeron todos al unísono.

Salimos todos del garaje y llegamos a la puerta donde estaban los Cullen, fijé mi vista en ella estaba de vuelta en Forks, estaba con mirada triste y ya sabía el motivo.

-Bella, lo siento si te he asustado, y siento haber pensado en hacerle daño a Charlie- le dije.

-Jake la que se tiene que disculpar, soy yo, como pudo mi padre hacer todo eso, no lo reconozco, ¿como ha podido cambiar tanto?.Jake no se lo perdonare nunca .

-Bella, sabes también como yo que eso no será así .No te preocupes- y la besé en el cabello.

-Bueno Jake si quieres ir al hospital-me dijo Carlisle- te acompaño si quieres.

-Si-dije-estoy deseando verla.

El camino hacia el hospital, estuvimos callados, Edward y Bella también nos acompañaron, entramos por urgencias y subimos en el ascensor, y justo allí me quedé helado Charlie estaba en el pasillo, estaba demacrado, si no hubiera levantado la vista cuando vio a Carlisle, no lo hubiera reconocido, y hubiera pasado de largo como hizo Bella que ni se molestó en mirarle, pues si que estaba mosqueada con Charlie, por lo que nos hizo a mi y a Beca. Charlie me miró y yo hice lo mismo que Bella pasé de largo sin decirle nada y entré en la habitación, Beca estaba dormida, estaba preciosa, me quedé pegado a la pared, no me atreví a acercarme, en ese momento entró Carlisle y se me acercó para decirme.

-A Charlie le gustaría hablar contigo.

-No-le dije cortante- No quiero arriesgarme a hacerle algo, todavía tiemblo de furia cuando lo veo.

-Esta bien- dijo el Dr. Cullen-. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, era Charlie. Yo me quité del lado de la pared donde estaba y me acerque a Edward y le susurre- si hiciera falta- fijó su mirada en mis manos y asintió.

-Ejem- se aclaró la garganta Charlie- Me gustaría deciros- nadie se movió ni se giró yo fijé mi vista en el rostro dormido de Beca y como si una fuerza me arrastrara me acerqué y levanté una de mis manos para acariciarle el rostro.- Lo siento, por todo, Bella hija, Jacob, no era mi intención que todo esto pasara, perdonarme- .Bella no hizo ningún gesto, Edward se acercó más a ella y yo no sé por que lo hice pero me acerqué a Charlie y le hice un gesto para que saliéramos de la habitación.

-Jacob yo...-empezó Charlie- Lo siento hijo, yo no quería que todo esto pasara.

-Si pero ha pasado, por que eres incapaz de aceptarme y le mentiste a ella, para evitar que fuera a buscarme,¿ tanto miedo doy?- sonreí para mis adentros, menuda preguntita, recordando la escena del bosque.- ¿sabes que Charlie?, con el tiempo te hubiera perdonado que me llamaras monstruo, no eres el primero que me lo llama, pero lo que jamás te voy a perdonar es que por tus estupideces e insensateces Beca haya salido herida, eso jamás, me oyes, jamás y si estás esperando que me aleje de ella, quiero que lo sepas por mí y ahorrarnos malentendidos, no me alejaré de ella, hasta que ella me lo pida, te moleste o no te moleste, estaré a su lado- diciendo esto me volví para entrar en la habitación de nuevo.

-Un momento Jakk...quiero decir Jacob, no hace falta que te alejes de ella- dijo Charlie.

-Tiene gracia, que lo digas ahora que ella ha perdido la memoria.

-Jacob, no entiendo todas esas "cosas tuyas", ya entiendes a que me refiero, pero tu eres la única persona, que quiero que este al lado de ella no sé como, pero cuando despertó dijo...

-Charlie que si, lo que digas ahora ya no va a cambiar nada, ya no- y entré en la habitación.

Edward y Bella estaban cada uno a un lado de la cama, yo miré al centro donde estaba mi vida, se había despertado, ella solo verme sonrió y fijo sus ojos verdes en los míos.

-Jake, pasa. Beca este es un buen amigo de la familia- dijo Bella

-Hola- contestó mi ángel tímidamente- soy...- se le trabo la lengua- Rebeca SSwan- perdona es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Me acerqué más a la cama y ella se ¿ruborizo? Wau si ya era guapa, con esas mejillas sonrojadas me dejaba sin aire.

-No te preocupes, yo también estoy nervioso- dije también poniéndome como una amapola. Edward y Bella sonrieron al ver la situación.

SI OS GUSTA POR FAVOR; DEJADME REWIES. SALUDOS A TODOS


	5. Chapter 5

CAP5 RECUPERACIÓN Y PREOCUPACIONES.

BECA:

Después de mi estancia en el hospital, mi vida era muy rutinaria, por las mañanas iba a casa de mis primos, en el instituto me dieron un año sabático dada mis circunstancias, por las tardes me iba a la Push, no sé por que extraña sensación aquel lugar me tenía encantada, con todo ese verde, esos bosques, esas montañas, es como si me encontrara en mí segundo hogar , pero lo que más me extrañaba es estar tan a gusto en compañía de Jake, paseábamos por los bosques, por la playa, íbamos a casa de Sam, donde estaban los amigos de Jake o hermanos como los llamaba él, me encantaba ir allí , me reía con sus bromas y payasadas, que por lo visto iban todas dirigidas o casi todas a mí .Jake me acompañaba a casa de Charlie. Me daba demasiada pena alejarme de él, era algo extraño. Esa noche cuando entré en casa Charlie estaba al teléfono.

-Si un momento acaba de llegar- tapó el auricular para hablar conmigo- Beca es tu abuela, quiere hablar contigo.

-OH- fue lo único que dije, cogí el auricular- Hola abuela, ¿como estáis?- pregunté.

-Hola hija, estamos bien ¿y tú?- me dijo mi abuela.

-Estoy muy bien abuela, como hace dos días, ya escuchaste a los doctores Gerandy y Cullen, estoy bien no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo, oye le estábamos comentando a Charlie de ir a pasar un fin de semana,¿te parece bien? Tendríamos que hablar contigo, es importante.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-dije algo preocupada por la última parte de lo que dijo mi abuela-¿está bien el abuelo?.

-Si hija, tu abuelo, está estupendamente, espera que está aquí a mi lado deseando hablar contigo, le paso el teléfono.

-Hola preciosa, estás bien , me alegro mucho- dijo mi abuelo, eso era una cosa que me encantaba de mi abuelo, jamás dudaba de lo que le dijera, no volvía a preguntarme lo mismo como si hacía mi abuela y lo demás desde que se enteraron de mi accidente y de mi perdida de memoria, vinieron en varias ocasiones a verme al hospital, cuando salí del hospital ya hace varios meses, me llamaban cada dos días, para saber como seguía.

-Si abuelo, me encuentro bien, ¿y tu?, de que quiere hablarme la abuela ¿lo sabes?, ¿ha pasado algo?, me ha dejado preocupada,¿es algo malo?,¿ella está bien de salud?, dime-dije un poco nerviosa.

-Tranquila mi niña, estamos los dos muy bien de salud, iremos este fin de semana, para hablar de...

-¿Abuelo? ¿sigues ahí?- dije llegando a la histeria- ABUELO, decidme que pasa.

-Beca tranquila, iremos este fin de semana, debido a la cercanía de tu cumpleaños, ya que alcanzarás la mayoría de edad, no es nada malo como te he dicho ¿de acuerdo ?,así que cálmate-dijo mi abuelo.

-Ah vale me habíais preocupado, bueno ¿a que hora llegareis el sábado?.

-Sobre la 12 de mañana, dile a Charlie que no se preocupe de nada, que nuestra estancia ya esta preparada en el hotel del pueblo,¿de acuerdo?, buena hija te dejamos, un beso, nos vemos el sábado, besos.

-Adiós abuelo, muchos besos para ti y para la abuela, nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono y me volví hacía Charlie que estaba sentado en el salón.

-¿Tu sabes de que va todo esto?- le dije.

-No te han dicho que es por tu cumpleaños, quédate tranquila Beca, no te conviene alterarte, ya lo sabes-me dijo Charlie.

-Pero es que...es que me extraña para mi cumpleaños todavía falta bastante, tres semanas para ser exactos y ellos vienen este fin de semana-dije sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos.

-¡Ah! pues es verdad, no había caído, pero no te preocupes ya te han dicho que todo está bien ¿no?, pues ya está.

-Ajá- fue lo único que dije, estaba recordando cuando mis abuelos se enteraron de que había perdido la memoria, la verdad es que no se lo tomaron muy bien y mira que nadie tuvo la culpa, las veces que volvieron a visitarme al hospital, solo insistían en si recordaba algo, una y otra vez, cuando decía que no ya un poco agobiada, se echaban miradas muy significativas y preocupadas, no sabían que significaba, pero ahora me habían venido a la memoria, también se dedicaban a murmurar mucho en tono muy preocupado, me acuerdo de un fin de semana que se quedaron hasta tarde para esperar que Charlie volviera de la comisaría que escuché a escondidas en las escaleras.

-Tenemos que esperar a decírselo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se altere y empeore-dijo mi abuelo.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo Henry-dijo mi abuela- no podemos arriesgarnos a que llegue su cumpleaños y empiece a desarrollar cosas que no entienda ni nadie le haya explicado, hay que decírselo- termino de decir mi abuela.

-Caroline, todavía faltan 2 meses, todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo, antes de que...sepa la verdad sobre sus antepasados, vamos a esperar un poco más.

-No sé Henry, antes de que cumpla 18 años le tenemos que explicar varias cosas, pero está bien esperaré, cuales crees que serán sus...-iba a decir mi abuela cuando las escaleras crujieron y me vieron bajando.

No sabía muy bien, que quería decir aquella conversación , pero en aquel momento no le dí mayor importancia, pero ahora me había dado por recordarla,¿por que? ¿que querían decir con esa conversación?, me dispuse a servir la cena, se la lleve a Charlie al salón viendo que estaba muy interesado en un partido que echaban por televisión, así que yo cené en la cocina cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-dije.

-Hola Beca, soy Jake, perdona que te llame tan tarde, pero es que...¿te importa que este fin de semana no nos veamos?-dijo con voz triste.

-Emmmmm, bueno si estás ocupado, no pasa nada, es más mis abuelos vienen este fin de semana, esperaba que vinieras a saludarles ya hace tiempo que no les ves, pero si no puedes pues nada-dije también triste.

-Beca, lo siento de verdad, es que ha pasado algo y no puedo subir a verte a Forks, pero mañana y el viernes podemos quedar e ir a donde quieras y hacer lo que te apetezca ¿ vale?-dijo Jake a modo de arreglar lo del fin de semana.

-Vale, está bien, como quieras, te dejo estoy cansada, me voy a dormir-dije a modo de despedida.

- De acuerdo buenas noches, que descanses-dijo Jake.

-Buenas noches- y colgué.

Subí a mi habitación y me tumbé, ni me quité la ropa, no tenía ganas de nada, tenía la cabeza en otro sitio entre lo de mis abuelos y ahora lo de Jake, la verdad es que no le pregunté que es lo que había ocurrido. Me dormí pensando en Jake no sé por que pero desde hace tiempo era el protagonista de mis sueños desperté a la mañana siguiente, me duché e intenté quitarme el tema de Jake y de mis abuelos de la cabeza o por lo menos arrinconarlo, me dirigí a casa de los Cullen, como hacía todos los días.

-Hola Beca- me saludó mi primo Edward, que estaba fuera con Nessie- ¿estás bien? pareces preocupada.

-Hola, si estoy bien, es solo que mis abuelos me llamaron ayer, vendrán este fin de semana- le dije.

-Bueno pero, eso son buenas noticias ¿no?.

-Si es solo que...que me dejaron preocupada, estaban muy misteriosos, dicen que vienen por lo de mi cumpleaños, pero todavía faltan tres semanas y además...

-¿Y además?-dijo mi primo mostrando curiosidad.

-Es Jake, también me llamó anoche, para decirme que había sucedido algo por lo que no nos podemos ver este fin de semana, también me dejó preocupada, espero que esta tarde me explique algo.

-Bueno la verdad es que..., bueno ha llamado esta mañana para decir que está tarde tampoco puede quedar contigo- dijo mi primo, bajando la mirada.

-Pero ¿que le pasa?, ¿que le ha ocurrido?, ¿por que no me ha llamado a mí?-dije dolida, Jake jamás se había comportado así, ¿que pasaba?.

-No sé por qué ha actuado así, de verdad-dijo no muy convencido.

-¿De verdad no sabes nada?- dije no es que no confiara en mi primo, pero siempre parecía saber más de lo que decía.

-Hola- nos interrumpió mi prima- ¿Que hacéis aquí?, por que no entráis.

Nos dirigimos los tres dentro de la casa, donde nos esperaba la familia de mi primo Edward, todos me saludaron con mucho entusiasmo, pero la más entusiasta fue Alice.

-¿COMO NO ME DIJISTE QUE SE ACERCABA TU CUMPLEAÑOS?,hay que celebrarlo y no es un cumpleaños cualquiera sino tu paso de niña a mujer,¡QUE GUAY 18 años!.

-No lo veía nada relevante, Alice-dije un poco cohibida.

-¿Estás de broma?, es súper importante, hay que hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto-dijo Alice.

-Buena suerte, si esperas hacer cambiar de idea a Alice- dijo Bella.

-Bueno como queráis- dije sin ánimo.

-Beca ¿que te pasa?-me dijo mi prima.

-Beca está un poco desanimada, nada más - explicó Edward, en el fondo se lo agradecí hoy no tenía ganas de nada y mucho menos de hablar de mí cumpleaños ni de Jake. Menos mal que hoy tenían planeado ver una película así que me senté sin atender mucho a la película.

JACOB:

Cuando volví a mi casa después de dejar a Beca cambié de fase un poco más lejos de mí casa de lo que lo solía hacer, maldita idea, cuando estaba dispuesto a ponerme el pantalón, me fijé demasiado tarde, en que había una chica pelirroja mirándome con ojos muy abiertos.

-WAU- dijo la chica pelirroja-¿como lo has hecho?.¿Que eres?

-¿De donde has salido?- fue lo único que dije.

-Estaba aquí, paseando por el bosque, eres un hombre lobo ¿verdad?, que chulada.

-Perdona, pero no sé que ha creído ver, pero está equivocada-dije a ver si la convencía.

-Ni pienses que me voy a tragar eso, lo he visto todo, todo-dijo bajando su mirada hacía mis bajos.

-¿Te importaría darte la vuelta?-dije , mientras se giraba me puse el pantalón-Está bien ¿que quieres por no decir nada?.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm no sé, no sé, para empezar vamos a presentarnos, yo soy Victoria Williams ¿y tú bombón?.

-Soy Jacob-dije de malagana, por que cojones se me habría ocurrido salir de fase tan lejos de mí casa, desde luego era idiota.

-Jacob que,¿ no tienes apellido?, los hombres lobos ¿no tenéis apellidos?, es por eso de ser monstruos ¿verdad?.

-No soy un monstruo, y mi apellido no te interesa, dime ya que quieres por no decir nada.

-Si no eres más amable, colgaré el vídeo en youtube y en varias horas tendrás todo el bosque con gente, cazadores, televisiones buscándote , por cierto ¿eres el único en tu especie?.

-Mira déjame en paz, nadie te va a creer y respecto al vídeo pensarán que es un montaje, así que no tienes nada- dije.

-Creo que siendo, hija de un político, mi credibilidad está probada y no me hagas ser mala ¿quieres?- dijo Victoria con voz melosa y acercándose para acariciarme un brazo con uno de sus dedos- no me hagas ser mala, por que puedo ser terrible, si me lo propongo.

-Mira a mi no me amenaces niña, no sabes con quien estás tratando.

-Me da igual con quien esté tratando, si quieres que guarde tú secreto tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pida, Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, me pones como una moto ¿ sabes? sobre todo después de verte en todo tú esplendor- dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi entre pierna.

-NO ME TOQUES-dije retirándole su mano de mi polla- Quien coño te has creído, crees que voy a ceder a tu chantaje y quien me asegura que si cedo al chantaje después me dejarás tranquilo sin decir nada-dije.

-No lo sabrás si no aceptas mis condiciones, si no ya sabes lo que voy a hacer y la que avisa no es traidora- dijo con una sonrisa malévola- y para que veas que puedo ser buena, te doy hasta está noche, para que te lo pienses, aquí tienes mi número, si no me has llamado antes de las doce de la noche, ya sabes lo que te espera- dijo la chica, poniendo una tarjeta en mí mano y dándose la vuelta.

Salí corriendo hacia casa de Sam, para contarle lo ocurrido, me soltó una buena regañina y a la conclusión que llegó era que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que esa chica mantuviera el secreto, es decir que hiciera lo que ella me pidiera fuera lo que fuera, no salí muy contento, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar por mi estupidez. Cuando llegué a mi casa le conté a mi padre todo y otra regañina, me dirigí al teléfono y marqué el número de aquella de aquella...

-¿Diga?-dijo la voz melosa de Victoria.

-Acepto tus condiciones-fue lo único que dije.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, me voy a poner las botas contigo-dijo la chica, se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias- Lo primero que quiero que hagas es que salgas conmigo durante este fin de semana.

-Acepto.

-OH no seas tan mal educado muchachote, no todos los días tienes la suerte de que una chica tan guapa y con buen cuerpo te desee para sus más bajos instintos, Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,¿estás desnudo?.Yo sí, estoy tumbada en mí cama, metiéndome mis dedos en mi chochito, Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, anda dime algo, Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm- volvió a decir la chica- vamos no seas tímido, dime algo guarro, anda estoy cachonda, estoy húmeda, vamos.

-Hasta el sábado-dije cortante, no me interesaba, para nada las cochinadas de esta tía tan desesperada.

-Uy, uy, que mal empezamos, como castigo, no solo vas a salir conmigo este fin de semana sino que a partir de mañana eres mío, eres mi novio y así lo haré saber a todos-dijo la chica - Buenas noches, hasta mañana tiarrón- y colgó.

Colgué el teléfono, apretando los puños, como podía haber sido tan imbécil, me había metido en un buen lío y no se me ocurría como iba a salir de él, me acordé de mi ángel, como se lo iba a explicar, ya tenía planeado todo el fin de semana y mañana y el viernes, y ahora le tendría que decir que no podía quedar con ella, la llamé todavía estaba despierta, se mostró un poco distante, según me dijo estaba preocupada por que venían sus abuelos este fin de semana, ella quería que estuviera con ella para ver a sus abuelos, pero le dije o más bien me dijo que no me preocupara que no pasaba nada, nos despedimos y colgamos, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de decirle que mañana tampoco podíamos quedar, así que mañana por la mañana llamaría a Edward, para que me ayudara.

Amanecí de mal humor y llamé a Edward le explique lo que paso y me dijo que intentaría con Bella explicarle a Beca que no podía quedar sin dar demasiada información. Sé que fui un cobarde por no decirle a Beca yo mismo que esta tarde no podíamos quedar, pero no era capaz de imaginarme lo que pensaría de mí cuando hablara con Edward y Bella. Y algo peor, que me viera paseando con esa zorra de pelo rojo, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer?¡MENUDO LÍO!. Así que salí de mi casa y allí estaba la zorra, ¿como había sabido donde vivía?.

-Hola guapo, que preparado para ser mío, Jacob Black.

-¿Como has sabido donde vivo y como me llamo?-dije enfadado.

-Te dije que soy hija de un político, es decir, una chica con muchos recursos.

-¿Has mandado que investiguen sobre mí?- dije sorprendido y enfadado, eso ya estaba peor, tenía que avisar a mis hermanos de que no se acercaran por allí hasta que esto acabara, pero como lo iba a hacer si no me quitaba a esta zorra de encima, pero mi padre me dio la solución, muchas veces tenía la duda si de verdad, no me leía los pensamientos.

-Hijo-dijo mi padre- voy a casa de Sam, le diré que estás ocupado con tu novia que no se acerquen por aquí- me dijo guiñándome un ojo, sin que Victoria, perdón la zorra se diera cuenta.

-Vale, gracias papa-dije, mi padre ni saludo a la zorra, es más ni la miró, le ayudé con el escalón y la silla. Mi padre se perdió por el camino de tierra.

Esa tarde, la pasé muerto de asco, Victoria no dejaba de hablar, fuimos a Port Ángeles, por que quería ir de compras, cada vez que podía me manoseaba, no sé como pero la aguanté. Lo que no sabía era como iba a aguantar todo esto, solo pensaba en Beca, ¿como estaría?,¿estaría bien?, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que no seguía la conversación de Victoria, solo le respondía con algún (si, si claro)y algún (aja) y así se paso la tarde la dejé en su casa. Al día siguiente la zorra psicópata había tardado más en venir, sería por que ayer se dormiría tarde después de machacarse su entrepierna, ese sería el único placer que iba a conseguir conmigo. Este día prometía ser igual o peor que el anterior, mucha verborrea de ella y muchos (si, si claro)y otros tanto (aja), lo que menos me podía imaginar era que mi falta de atención me iba a meter en otro follón.

-¿Si? de verdad, vaya pensé que me costaría más convencerte- dijo ella sorprendiéndome.

-¿Que? perdona ¿que has dicho?- dije sin saber a que se refería.

-Te he preguntado si esta noche te querías acostar conmigo, y has dicho que sí, WAU, no me lo esperaba-dijo sorprendida y demasiado contenta.

-Perdona, no te estaba escuchando, he contestado sin pensar, ni se me había ocurrido, lo siento pero no-dije intentando salir de aquel atolladero.

-¡AH NO! ya no vale echarse atrás,ahora tienes que cumplir con mi cuerpo,mmmmmmmmmmmmmm-dijo echándose sobre mis hombros. MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA, mi falta de atención me había jugado una mala pasada.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso acercarme tanto a ti- le dije poniendo cara de asco.

-Ya sabes que si no cumples, haré lo que sea para que todo el mundo sepa que eres un monstruo.

-Vale, vale, pero...-dije- solo hay una chica que me pueda poner la polla dura y esa no eres tú, lo siento- le solté sonriente.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya he hablado con Beca Swan, de nuestro noviazgo, ella está encantada ¿sabes?. Esta mañana me acerqué a verla y se lo conté todo.

-¡QUE HAS HECHO QUE! eres ERES UNA...

-Sshshshshshshshsh, cuidadito con lo que dices y en que tono, tengo la sartén por el mango que no se te olvide- me dijo con cara de psicópata, no me asustó, pero me preocupó que le habría dicho a Beca.

-¿Que le dijiste exactamente a Beca?-dije con tono preocupado.

VICTORIA:

-Solo, le dije la verdad, que nos habíamos conocido hace dos semanas y que éramos novios, que no se interpusiera, nada más- dije.

Nada más que tú debas saber tiarrón, si te digo la verdad te convertirás en ese monstruo y serías capaz de matarme de un zarpazo o mordico. La verdad fue que al averiguar cosas sobre Jacob, me enteré que hacia meses que rondaba a una tal Beca Swan, así que no me lo pensé y fui a verla, para aclararle ciertos puntos de mi relación íntima con Jacob, por que claro está, a aquella niñata le dije que ya habíamos culminado nuestro amor, jajá, por poco se le saltan las lagrimas, pero aguantó, ¿como podía gustarle esa estúpida?, si tenía cuerpo de niña, no como yo, yo era una mujer demasiada mujer incluso para Jacob, para que mentirnos, pero él, tenía que ser mío, se me hacia el chocho agua solo de pensar en notar ese nabo que tiene entre las piernas, mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, bueno teniendo en cuenta, que si Jacob no cumplía le iba a dar publicidad , que él no quería. Otro tema a tratar era el de mi novio James, por eso también fui a ver a Beca, para que se ocupara de él mientras yo follaba con Jacob, toda una hazaña. La verdad era que James, de cuerpo se parecía a Jacob, musculoso, alto, potente, como parecía ser ese chico quileute, pero la novedad era la novedad y me divertía aún más saber que se resistía, pero un despiste le hizo aceptar mi propuesta de acostarnos este viernes en el hotel, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, que mala soy jejejejejeejeje.

BECA:

Después de salir de casa de mis primos, como esa tarde no tenía a Jake para pasear, me fui a casa de Charlie, aunque mis primos insistieron en que me quedara con ellos, yo no tenía ganas de estar con gente, hoy no, estaba triste por que no vería a Jake y mañana llegarían mis abuelos, cuando llegué, Charlie todavía no había llegado, ¡PERFECTO!, subí a mi cuarto y me puse a escuchar música, ¡QUE ROLLO! ¡JAKE DONDE ESTÁS!, recordé otras tardes que pasé con él, cuando me llevo a una cascada oculta en el bosque para que la dibujara y al final terminamos tirándonos al agua riéndonos, divirtiéndonos, menos mal que me aviso y llevé bañador, era un chico muy respetuoso, me gustaba por eso, era amable, gracioso, me hacía sentir bien y era guapísimo, sin darme cuenta en este tiempo me había enamorado de Jake,nada más que pensar en él en el aspecto de novio, de tocarnos, me hacía ruborizar,¡QUE CORTE VERLO DESNUDO! ¡Y ÉL A MÍ!¿pensaría él en mi en ese aspecto?, noté que mi cara ardía ante semejante idea, él siempre me decía cosas como(guapa, preciosa, ángel mío) ¿sería eso que le gustaba?,¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!me estaba emocionando por mis estúpidas ideas, ¿ como un chico tan guapo se iba a fijar en mí? y encima se empezó a escuchar en la radio una canción de WESTLIFE, EN TI DEJÉ MI AMOR. Sin darme cuenta me puse a llorar cuando empezó la canción, como me gustaría que Jake me la dedicara demuestra lo que siento por él, cuando acabó me lavé la cara, no me podía creer que estuviera tan triste por su causa, esa noche no dormí bien. A la mañana siguiente cuando salí había una chica pelirroja apoyada en un coche en la entrada de Charlie.

-Hola, ¿Rebeca Swan?- me dijo aquella chica.

-¿Quien quiere saberlo?-dije a la defensiva, no me daba buenas vibraciones aquella chica.

-Victoria Willians, eres o no eres Rebeca Swan o a lo mejor prefieres que te llame Beca.

-No, Rebeca está bien, ¿que quieres?- dije de mala leche, ¿como sabía que me llamaban Beca?.

-Oh solo venía para conocer a la amiga de Jacob Black ,mi novio- dijo sonriendome.

-¿Eres la novia de Jacob?, ¿te ha hablado de mí?- pregunté aguantando las lágrimas.

-Si soy la novia de ese tiarron, y la verdad hablarme de tí, no mucho me parece que te nombró una vez o dos veces- dijo sonriendo viendo mi cara de dolor.

-Si te ha hablado tan poco de mí, para que has venido solo para decirme que eres su novia, pues la verdad a ti no es que te haya nombrado poco, es que ni siquiera te ha nombrado, no tenía constancia de tu existencia- dije intentando alejar mis lagrimas, noté que se estremeció y sonreí para mis adentros.

-Mira niña me da igual si Jacob me ha nombrado o no, lo único que te pido es que te alejes de él, Jacob Black es mío, te enteras- dijo perdiéndo los nervios.

-Si te quieres creer que es así, allá tú. ¿Tan mal te sienta la competencia?- dije satisfecha de aguantar sin llorar, ella me echó una mirada envenenada, estaba dándole donde más le dolía en su orgullo, asi que seguí- si tan segura estuvieras de que Jacob es tuyo, no vendrías a contarmelo, ni a asegurarte de que una niña como yo lo sepa ¿no crees?- terminé de decir sonriendole, se notaba que estaba perdiendo los nervios y rematé diciendo- menos mal que soñar es gratis, asi que sigue soñando que Jacob es tuyo.

-Mira niña, estoy tan segura de que Jacob es mío, por que sé un secreto que él no quiere que se sepa y lo tengo pillado por los huevos- me dijo y me miró satisfecha- por lo que veo no lo sabes ni tú, estupida niña y de lo que le asusta a Jacob lo que sé de él, esta noche me va a follar, cosa que por lo que veo buena falta te hace a ti niñita de papá y de mamá- dijo satisfecha viendo que yo me quedé helada,¿que podía ser?, ¿que era eso que tanto asustaba a Jake que estaba dispuesto a acostarse con esta zorra- y para que veas que voy en serio, te voy a mandar que hagas algo por mí, si quieres que no diga nada del oscuro secreto de Jacob.

-No pienso hacer nada por tí zorra- dije furiosa- me da igual el secreto de Jacob, no te creo nada de lo que me dices.

-¿AH NO? pues mira esto- se acercó a mí con algo en la mano mi reflejo fue alejarme- Tranquila niñita si quisiera hacerte algo, ya te lo habría hecho,¿no crees?, mira si no crees mi palabra- me dijo mientras me ponía un video en el móvil delante de la cara y le dió al play.

En el video se veía el bosque, cuando de pronto entré los matorrales apreció una especie de perro gigante, color rojizo, entonces el animal saltó hacia delante y se convirtió en...en...en Jacob, me quedé sin aire era imposible.

-Y ahora que me prestas toda tu atención,niñita, si no quieres que al chico que te gusta lo metan durante toda su vida en un laboratorio, te aconsejo que hagas todo lo que te diga entendido- dijo, espero a que asintiera y siguió- Bien veamos, esta noche me voy a follar a Jacob, el problema es que tengo a mi novio también asi que se me había ocurrido que ya que yo me voy a ocupar de tu chico, tu te ocuparas del mío- dijo sonriendo victoriosa.

-No me voy a acostar con tu novio, es asqueroso-dije indignada.

-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, que chica más graciosa eres, primero te he pedido que te ocupes, no que te acuestes con él, es más James contigo no tendría ni para empezar, los tíos buscan tías como yo, no como tu mocosa, si no fijate en Jacob, asi que esta noche te quiero en el hotel del pueblo a las 10 de la noche arreglada para entretener a James, ¿de acuerdo?, si te niegas ya sabes lo que le pasará a Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

CAP6 EL HOTEL.

JACOB:

Esta era la gran noche, para Victoria claro, por que para mi era una sentencia y de por vida, no me creía que esa zorra me fuera a dejar tranquilo después de esta noche, por que si espera que cumpla con ella, va lista, la única chica que quería tener así de cerca es Beca y nadie más, aunque para eso, se que faltaba mucho tiempo, esa era otra cosa de lo que se había aprovechado la zorra pelirroja le gustaba jugar a sentirse poderosa, pues poder conmigo ninguno, le pueden dar mucho por...

Cuando faltaban varias horas para que fuera para el hotel, llamaron a mi puerta era un mensajero del hotel, traía una nota y un traje de chaqueta y corbata y una nota que decía :"te quiero a las 10 en punto en la habitación a oscuras y con los ojos tapados y que a las 9:30 vendría un coche a recogerme", lo dicho esta como un cencerro, a que venia tanto jueguecito, me estaba poniendo nervioso y de mala leche, a las 9:30 llego el coche, en el camino hacia el hotel, el conductor paro por orden de la señorita Williams, para comprar champán y fresas, que también las tenia que subir a la habitación, tranquilo JAKE; NO PIERDAS LOS NERVIOS; LO QUE MENOS TE INTERESA ES UN CADAVER EN UN HOTEL, aunque siempre podría alegar locura transitoria, cuando vieran en lo que me convierto seguro que lo entendían, llegamos al hotel y el conductor me dio la llave de la habitación, joder, si que era meticulosa la zorra pelirroja, subí directamente a la habitación y entre, deje el champán y las fresas en una mesa y me dirigí a la cama, allí había una nota y una especie de lazo,"póntelo en los ojos", apaga la luz y túmbate en la cama, me llevo varios segundos decidirme pero hice lo que ponía la nota, entonces pensé en no moverme, ni hablar ni nada, de todas formas mi cuerpo no iba a reaccionar a sus caricias ni a lo que dijera, pero si por lo que sea reaccionaba, gritaría el nombre de mi ángel, para ver si le quedaba claro a la zorra esta, en quien estaba pensando, unos minutos después, se abrió la puerta de la habitación y ella entro.

VICTORIA:

Esta era mi gran noche, no sabia ese tiarron, con quien se había topado, le iba a dar lo suyo y el a mi lo mío, si no que se olvidara de que lo dejara tranquilo, aunque para ser sincera conmigo misma, jamás lo iba a dejar tranquilo, lo tenia a mi merced, comiendo de mi mano, como a esa estúpida de Beca, que no solo accedió a distraer a James, si no que también le obligue a arreglar la habitación donde me follaría a su enamorado, que patética y todo para que, para proteger a un monstruo sin nada a cambio, yo por lo menos me llevaría mas de un orgasmo o eso esperaba, por que como no cumpliera tenia algo preparado, jajajj, reí para mis adentros, todo estaba saliendo según lo previsto. A la 10 en punto estaba en el hotel, allí estaba la niñita estúpida que se notaba que había estado llorando, que penosa y patética. Me entregó las llaves de la habitación, me dijo que lo de James estaba controlado y entonces me fije que iba bastante bien arreglada, mejor de lo que pensé, ella se marcho y yo me dirigí a los ascensores, cuando el recepcionista me llamo, tenia una nota para mi que decía:"Si quieres que cumpla , entra en la habitación a oscuras y te sorprenderás" vaya , vaya, Jacob estaba empezando a jugar en mi misma honda, así que subí rápidamente a la habitación, abrí la puerta y entré. Aproveche la poca luz que entro en la habitación cuando abrí la puerta para ver que estaba tumbado en la cama, como vi que no se movió, solté mi bolso, me quite el vestido y empecé manos a la obra, ponía sus manos en mis pechos y el las dejaba caer, le sujete una mano en mi pecho y la otra se la dirigí hacia mi humedad, nada dejaba caer sus manos muertas, así que me puse a horcajadas sobre el dirigí mi boca hacia su boca y me la retiro entonces me dirigí hacia su oreja y le susurre- ¿Vas a dejar que Beca sea la única que folle esta noche?- note que se puso tenso y movió la cabeza mas atento a lo que le estaba susurrando así que seguí- ¡oh! no te lo había dicho, ella ahora mismo se esta follando a otro, se enteró de lo que ibas a hacerme y en vengan...- no me dejó terminar la frase, estampó sus labios contra los míos y noté que su polla también respondió, como su boca y sus manos cobraron vida, recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, cada rincón, gemía, sudaba, gritaba de placer, ¡OH si! si que había funcionado bien, me sacudía, arremetía contra mi, con furia, con ganas- ¡!¡SI JAKE SIGUE AHI!¡SI, SI , SSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!¡NO PARES!¡SIGUE! -le ordene, ¡BUFFFFFFFFFFFF!-¡QUE PASADA!¡NO PARES NO!.

Y no paró en toda la noche, él gimió y grito,¡BECA SIGUE; SI SI!, cuando llegaba a su clímax, pero a mi me daba igual, me estaba dando lo que yo quería y con creces, entre polvo y polvo mientras el recargaba su polla, seguía dándome placer con su boca y sus manos, mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, me había puesto a mil por hora, lo hicimos de todas las formas y posturas posibles, jamás se me habría ocurrido que este chico quileute conociera el kamasutra,¡WAU! como arremetía, como se movía, no se cuando, ni a que hora caí rendida de placer y cansancio, lo suficiente para verlo vestirse e irse llorando creo,¡OH que penoso!

-No has disfrutado ¿Jacob?-dije con malicia-Yo me lo he pasado de miedo.

-Que mi cuerpo, haya reaccionado, no significa nada, es más si te has fijado, he gritado el nombre de Beca, no el tuyo, he estado pensando en ella-dijo con la voz rota de dolor y se fue de la habitación me tumbé bocarriba, sonriente y satisfecha.

JACOB:

Ella entro en la habitación y se acerco a la cama donde yo estaba sin moverme ni nada, ella se tumbo a mi lado, viendo que yo dejaba caer mis manos cada vez que ella intentaba que le tocara sus pechos, se puso a horcajadas sobre mi, y empezó a menearse por mi entrepierna que no reaccionaba, yo sonreí para mis adentros satisfecho, se lo dije, la única que puede ponérmela como una viga es Beca, y el que avisa no es traidor. Viendo que mi cuerpo seguía sin vida, acerco sus labios a mi boca y me aparte, entonces, se acercó a mi oído y me dijo

-¿Sabes que Beca se esta encargando de mi novio esta noche?, quien te dice que no está haciendo lo mismo que tu conmigo.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada contigo, y respecto a Beca, ella no es mi novia, puede hacer lo que quiera, pero yo contigo no pienso hacer nada. Por cierto ¿que te pasa en la voz?-dije ya había hablado demasiado,¡MIERDA! Cállate Jacob, me ordené interiormente, de lo cercana que estaba Victoria, me pareció atisbar un ligero olor a jazmín,¡OH no no, no pienses en Beca, sino vas a reaccionar.

-¡Oh nada es que estoy un poco afónica nada más,¿ perdonarías a Beca si ella se hubiera acostado con mi novio?- dijo la zorra pelirroja, todavía pegada a mi oreja, otro sutil aroma a jazmín, buffffffffff, Jake por favor desecha la idea, tu entrepierna se esta despertando y no le puedes hacer eso a Beca, controla Jake, controla, buffffffffff.

-Si la perdonaría- fue lo único que pude decir, me estaba empezando a animar, con tanto hablar de Beca, y ese lejano olor a jazmín,¡JAKE; CONTROLATE!, me volví a ordenar mentalmente. En ese momento noté que se quitaba de encima mía, sonreí para mis adentros. Pero entonces note que cogió algo de la mesilla, ¿serian las fresas con champán?, pero me equivocaba, me cogió de las muñecas y me esposo al cabecero.

-Pero que...

-Sh shshshsshs, cállate, esta noche vas a ser mío, te guste o no, si no ya sabes lo que haré- me dijo, empezó a desabrocharme la camisa, ya que la corbata y la chaqueta me la había quitado yo al entrar en la boca del lobo y nunca mejor dicho. Beso y paso su lengua por mi pecho y fue bajando muy despacio y sensualmente hasta el cinturón de mi pantalón, que se empezaba a animar,¡NONONONONONONO!, desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón, ¡JAKE; PIENSA EN ALGO QUE NO SEA BECA, SI NO ESTA LOCA SE VA A PENSAR QUE TE GUSTA Ella! Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, ella empezó a bajarme el pantalón dejándome el boxer puesto, donde ya se notaba un pequeño bulto,¡MIERDA JAKE; BAJALA; PIENSA EN OTRA COSA, ANTES DE QUE ELLAAAAAAAA!

-¿Y esto?,mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, vaya, vaya, y yo que pensé que la única que te ponía así era tu niñita estúpida- dijo escupiendo las ultimas palabras.

-Primero no la llames así, y si mi polla...- noté que ella se estremeció, desde cuando esta Psicópata se estremecía cuando escuchaba polla, lo deje pasar por alto- y si mi polla esta así es por que estoy pensando en ella- dije convencido, con el vendaje de los ojos no podía ver su expresión, pero me la imaginaba y sonreí- Que Victoria, ¿se te han pasado las ganas de jugar?- dije, se que no era buena idea provocarla, pero no sé como me atreví y me agarro toda mi entrepierna y apretó fuerte.

-No juegues conmigo, queda claro-dijo presionando mi polla.

-VVVVaaaaaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeee, pero afloja, me haces dañooooooooooooo- dije como pude, ¡Jake no provoques más,¿quieres? me dijo la voz en mi cabeza.

-Esta bien, ahora te vas a quedar muy quietecito y me vas a esperar aquí, entendido- me dijo, volviendo a apretar mi entrepierna, pero mas flojo que antes, pero antes de levantarse de la cama termino de bajarme el pantalón y me lo saco por los pies, también me quito los calcetines, no sabia que me iba a hacer, pero me estaba preocupando de verdad, entonces se metió en el baño y...¿se va a duchar?, a que juega, esta loca, me preocupe tanto por lo que tramaba, que rompí las esposas y me quite el vendaje de los ojos, tenia que concentrarme, menos mal que podía ver en la oscuridad, ¿que estaría tramando?, no se por que pero busque entre sus cosas no encontré nada, solo su... móvil, busque ese maldito video que me había metido en este lío y no lo encontré,¡MIERDA! lo había quitado del móvil, ¡CLARO JAKE TE LO VA A DEJAR A MANO, PARA QUE LO BORRES, Lumbreras! Me dijo la voz en mi cabeza, seguí mirando y había un maletín, que no había visto hasta ahora al lado de la cama, lo abrí sin dificultad y ¡DIOS QUE ERA TODO ESTO! había toda clase de ¿ juguetees?, ¿juguetes eróticos?, removí un poco el maletín, allí había de todo, penes de distintos tamaños, quizás se los ha traído para ella si yo no cumplía, también había vaselina, un látigo, ropa interior comestible,¡QUE PIENSA HACER ESTA ZORRA; CON TODO ESTO!, para que pregunte y para que seguí mirando, cogí uno de esos penes, por curiosidad, y leí las letras de la caja, "untar toda la superficie con vaselina, para mayor placer" me llamo la atención unas letras en negritas que decían CONSEJOS DE UTILIZACION, que tontería mas grande pensé, se supone que si compras esas cosas es por que sabes usarla, seguí leyendo, para...¿para uso anal?, esta loca que se ha creído que yo voy a jugar con ella a meterle estas cosas, es mas, si ella estaba húmeda que necesidad tenia de vaselina y si ella pensaba en que yo iba a cumplir con mi polla, para que traer tantas y de tantos tamaños, entonces seguí leyendo, recomendado para estimular la próstata, ¿la próstata?, pero la próstata era cosa de tíos y se encontraba en...¡OH; OH! Dijo la voz en mi cabeza, entonces gire la caja para ver una foto y la deje caer al suelo, ¡NO; NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESTOY EQUIVOCADO, SEGURO!,volví a echar una ojeada al dibujo y era un tío el que se metía eso por...¡AY DIOS; ESTA TIA ESTA LOCA, QUE PRETENDE QUE YO SE LA META A ELLA Y ELLA A MI ESTO, no solo me hace chantaje, también me quiere sodomizar, me puse blanco, por que para colmo me acordaba de las palabras de Sam,_ "haz lo que sea, lo que sea Jake , lo que te pida"_, que fácil era para Sam decir aquello, deje todo eso en su sitio, me senté en la cama, escuche como se cerraba el grifo, y me volví a tapar los ojos, me subí el boxer y uní la manos como si siguiera esposado, entonces se abrió la puerta del baño y ella se tiro encima mía, no llevaba nada puesto, me pillo desprevenido y me sobresalte, todavía estaba en shock,¡NO iba a hacerlo, que publique el video, me haré famoso, me iré con el circo, pero eso no, por favor, no .

-¿Has visto mis juguetes?- dijo en mi oído, ¿como lo sabia? entonces saco otras esposas ¿también sabia eso?- Has sido malo, Jacob, muy malo, has hecho trampas y ahora lo vas a pagar- trague saliva.

-Por favor, haré todo lo que quieras, pero no me sodomices, por favor- suplique.

-¿Has cambiado de idea?- dijo la loca, pero algo me resulto raro en su tono de voz, era como si ¿estuviera preocupada?, preocupada por que hubiera accedido a todo, antes de que me sodomizara, que raro.

-SI- dije no muy convencido, entonces algo callo en mi pecho, era una lágrima, ¿y ahora por que llora?, no iba a conseguir lo que tanto ansiaba. (NOTA MENTAL DE JAKE: PEDIR HORA CON EL PSICÓLOGO DESPUES DE ESTO)- ¿que te pasa?, ¿estas llorando?, ¿por que?,¿ no era lo que querías?.

-No, no estoy llorando, solo me doy cuenta de que si estuviera aquí Beca y viera que por ciertos juguetitos, has sido capaz de hacerme el...follarme, me gustaría que me dijeras que pensaría ella.

-Oye no entiendo nada, pero bueno, ella pensaría que soy un mierda, un gilipoyas, todos los adjetivos que me llamara ella, bien dichos estarían, pero a que viene ahora pensar en Beca, creí qq- no me dejo acabar , me cogió la cara y me beso con furia, enfado.

-Quiero que hagas algo- me dijo-quiero que pienses en Beca.

-No

-Hazlo, piensa en que soy ella, en que esta aquí contigo, ¿que le dirías? o ¿que le harías?- dijo ella, entonces me di cuenta de lo que pretendía, quería que pensara en Beca para calentarme y así salirse con la suya. Pero no tenia salida.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- pregunte seguro de la respuesta.

-Abriré el maletín y saldrás de aquí con el culo hecho un bebedero de patos- me soltó.

-Esta bien, si Beca estuviera aquí, le diría que la quiero, que estoy enamorado de ella desde que la vi, que es a la única que podré amar y sea lo que sea lo que suceda esta noche contigo Victoria, no me lo perdonare en la vida.

-¿Se lo contarás a Beca? lo que va a pasar esta noche aquí- dijo ella.

-Si se lo diría y me alejaría de ella- dije

-Eso es muy cobarde, digo a lo de alejarte.

-No, no es cobarde, estar lejos de ella me duele mas de lo que te imaginas o se pueda imaginar cualquiera llevo dos días sin verla y sin saber de ella y es como si llevara 2 años en vez de 2 días- dije, sin darme cuenta se me habían saltado las lagrimas, por que mientras decía estas palabras, la veía a ella rota de dolor cuando le dijera lo que había echo esta noche- el único y peor castigo que me dolería el resto de mi vida es perderla, pero se lo diría, aun sabiendo que ella, también sufriría, no podría ser tan cobarde de no decirle nada y mirarla a la cara después.

-Eeeeeeeeeeeso es lo que le dirías y ¿que le harías?-dijo ella.

-¿Tu que crees?- le dije, ahora se iba a hacer la inocente, no le pegaba nada y a mi me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, pero en el mal sentido de la palabra. Ella se inclino sobre mi para que la besara y dijo contra mis labios.

-Demuéstrame que le harías- me puso nervioso, no se lo que me paso, una electricidad traspaso todo mi cuerpo, volví a romper las esposas, la agarre para ponerme encima de ella, estaba harto de juegos, ES BECA, ES BECA, ES BECA, me repetía una y otra vez, entonces la bese con furia.

-Jacob...¿así... la besa...rías a ella?- me pregunto entre beso y beso. Me quede quieto, no podía hacerlo, por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que me lo propusiera.

-Lo siento Victoria, no puedo hacerlo, lo he intentado, publica el video, me da igual- dije en tono serio y quitándome de encima suya.

-Pero lo perderás todo, te encerraran en un laboratorio, no puedes abandonarlo todo, y si lo haces, por que lo haces, que es tan importante incluso mas que tu vida-dijo ella, no sé que pretendía ahora con el papel de amiga, diciéndome todo aquello pero yo solo tenia tres palabras para todo eso .

-Beca Swan Brown- dije sonriendo al ver su cara en mi mente.

-Lo perderías todo por ella, pero si te delato, también la perderás a ella.

-Mira, no se lo que pretendes ahora, haciendo como la que te interesas por mi o por Beca, pero llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que aparezca Beca, para perderla por un simple polvo, eso nos dolería a los dos. Pero si me delatas, si es verdad, también la perdería, pero los dos sabríamos que es porque la quiero, y no por que una psicópata me hizo chantaje para que me acostara con ella- dije, me iba a levantar de la cama cuando ella me lo impidió. Se volvió a poner a horcajadas sobre mi pero esta vez estábamos sentados.

-No te rindes ¿verdad?- dije ya un poco harto estaba resultando una noche muy larga.

-Si te pidiera una cosa ¿la harías?- me dijo, me sonó como si se avergonzara de lo que me iba a pedir, por lo poco que la conocía no me imaginaba a Victoria avergonzándose de nada- ya que no vamos a hacer el a...follar, te importaría quitarte la venda.

-No voy a hacer nada contigo aunque te vea sin ropa, así que déjalo- dije levantándome con ella en brazos, ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura mas fuerte que antes y apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y entonces me beso, pero no era como los besos de antes, este era tierno, pasional,¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! en el momento que me disponía a quitármela de encima como fuera, me quito la venda de los ojos, yo no abrí los ojos no quería verla.

-Abre los ojos- era la voz de...no era imposible- Jake soy yo Beca, abre los ojos- pero como, cuando, donde estaba Victoria, ¡ Y QUE MAS DA VICTORIA; TIENES A BECA! me dijo la voz en mi cabeza entonces abrí mis ojos, intente disimular, por que claro estábamos a oscuras.

-Si no enciendes la luz no puedo verte- dije, ella sonrío.

-Vale, llévame a la derecha del cuarto- dijo mi ángel, me gusto que no dejara mis brazos le obedecí y se hizo la luz. Entonces la vi, me quede mirándola como idiota, entonces me acorde que cuando salio del baño,¡OH DIOS ESTABA DESNUDA!, me puse tenso y mis boxer también, ella solo miraba mis ojos, mis ojos bajaron con disimulo, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta enseguida apago la luz, ya que nos habíamos quedado al lado del interruptor.

-Pero...Beca , lo siento no quería mirar tu... (mentira me moría por verte desnuda) completé en mi cabeza, estaba salido y ella era ... a ver no era ninguna niña, pero desde que perdió la memoria se ve muy frágil, inocente, aunque ahora que caía, si ella había estado todo el rato en mi habitación, entonces recordé todo lo que me había hecho pasar, sin pensármelo encendí la luz, la baje de mis brazos y la puse delante mía, pero solo le mire a la cara, ahora si que estaba enfadado y ella avergonzada que menos ¿no?.

- Jake yo...-empezó a decir.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP7 EXPLICACIONES.

BECA:

-Jake yo...-empecé a decir.

-Primero ponte algo de ropa y ahora me explicas- dijo Jake en tono serio y enfadado. Yo no quería hacer todo esto, pero Alice me dijo que era necesario, si quería quitar de en medio a Victoria, cuando acepté y hablamos con James, para arreglar ciertos detalles- y ¿bien? soy todo oídos- me dijo Jake sentándose en la cama yo me quede de pie, estaba nerviosa y había muchas cosas que explicar.

-Todo empezó cuando después de hablar con Victoria me entere de lo que ibas a hacer esta noche, después de hablar con Victoria me fui a casa de mis primos y no se como pero Alice me dijo que todavía había una oportunidad para ayudarte, yo no estaba segura de que podías llegar a hacer con esa chica y no quería estar aquí. Entonces Alice me dijo que si quería saber cuanto me amabas tendría que ser fuerte y hacerme pasar por Victoria en esta habitación, yo creía que tu no me amabas por eso dude, entonces Rosalie, me dijo que te pusiera a prueba con...-le explique señalando el maletín, él no se movió, seguía serio con la vista perdida en el suelo- y cuando viste lo del maletín y te vi dudar, pues me enfade por eso el numerito, de que si no hacías como si fuera yo la que estaba contigo, usaría los juguetes. Jake sé que estuvo mal, no tenia que haber aceptado hacer esto, pero quería saber que sentías por mi y oh Jake ha sido precioso, jamás creí que me amaras tanto como para pederlo todo- dije, él se levanto de la cama y me miro.

-Y en vez de preguntarme a mi directamente te haces pasar por la zorra esa, Beca ¿sabes lo que he estado a punto de hacer?, es que estas loca, mejor estáis locas, las tres, como se les ha ocurrido semejante...- me miro a los ojos directamente, me estremecí- como se le ha ocurrido a Alice ponerte en semejante peligro, ella sabe lo que so...- se le perdió la voz, se había dado cuenta de algo- ¿con que te chantajeo Victoria?- me pregunto.

-Bueno me dijo que si no aceptaba sus peticiones, te pondría en peligro, Jake ese ha sido mi único motivo para hacer todo esto, te lo prometo, yo no quería que ella te delatara en publico- entonces el abrió sus ojos como platos, ya se había dado cuenta de que yo sabia su secreto entonces, se acerco, me cogió por los hombros y me pregunto muy serio.

-¿Que es lo que sabes?

-Jake eso ahora no importa, lo importante es que Alicc...

-No te importara a ti, a mi si -dijo muy serio-Dime que sabes, Beca.

-Todo, Victoria me enseño el video, por eso accedí a sus peticiones-dije, el se quedo blanco, como la pared y se aparto de mi. Estaba con los puños cerrados, mirando hacia la ventana, retiro la cortinas y se quedo allí mirando al vacío, pensé en acercarme pero, seria mejor que le diera tiempo, así que empecé a recoger las cosas de la habitación y me dispuse a irme entonces él se giro y se movió rápido para interponerse entre la puerta y yo, me sobresalte, no me lo esperaba, levante la mirada para verle la cara.

-¿Donde vas?- me pregunto en un tono mas normal, que a la voz seria que había usado antes.

-Me voy, para darte tiempo a que asimiles que sé tu secreto-dije.

-Lo único que... necesito saber es si... me aceptas como... lobo, como...el monstruo que soy- me dijo con dolor en su mirada.

JACOB:

-Lo único que... necesito saber, es si... me aceptas como... lobo, como...el monstruo que soy-dije convencido de la respuesta.

-Jake no eres un monstruo- me dijo mi ángel, parecía mentira, pero dicho por ella incluso sonaba que era verdad que no era un monstruo- Me da igual lo que te haya dicho esa zorra pelirroja, no eres un monstruo, me escuchas, quiero que te quede claro- dijo mirándome a los ojos y poniendo sus manos en mi rostro.

-Todo eso esta muy bien Beca, pero todavía no me has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿me aceptas como ...

-NO- me dijo ella interrumpiéndome, se me vino el mundo encima, me entraron ganas de salir corriendo, le aparte de la puerta dispuesto a irme, entonces ella se apoyo contra la puerta, impidiéndome el paso.

-Ya lo has dicho todo, Beca, deja que me vaya, no quiero estar aquí- dije con la voz rota de dolor y luchando por que las lagrimas que se morían por salir aguantaran hasta estar solo.

-No te vas a ir, por que creo que no he entendido tu pregunta, vuelve a realizarla- me dijo enfada, furiosa.

-Creo que la pregunta es bastante sencilla- dije, no sabia lo que pretendía, pero viendo que no decía nada volví a formular mi pregunta- ¿me aceptas como lobo?.

-¡No y mil veces no, Jake ,no te acepto como lobo!- me dijo chillando y con lagrimas en los ojos- como puedes hacerme esa pregunta.

-Nnno entiendo a que te refieres, yo la veo la pregunta correcta, no se a que viene todo esto- dije hecho un lío y a punto de llorar.

-¡Ah! no lo sabes te voy a dar una pista- dijo acercándose a mi, no sabia que pretendía, me puso una mano en mi pecho en el lado del corazón y me pregunto-¿Tu me aceptas como Beca?-

-¿?- a que se refería, me había perdido algo, entonces caí en que como ella decía no había efectuado bien mi pregunta.

- Si yo te acepto como Beca, ¿tu me aceptas como Jake?- dije.

-¿Seguro?, ¿sin monstruo, sin lobo?- me dijo- ¿solo Jake?, no sé, no sé- yo asentí, con cara de preocupación, para ser sinceros no sabia cual seria su respuesta se tomo varios minutos antes de...besarme y lanzarse a mis brazos, tenia que estar soñando.

-Esto es un si- dije cuando paramos de besarnos, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Tu que crees?- dijo sonriente y volvió a besarme- solo queda un problema, Jake- me dijo apartándose de mi, nos miramos y coincidimos.

-Victoria.

-Antes me has dicho que Alice...-dije no muy seguro de si la había escuchado bien antes.

-¡Ah si!, no me preguntes como, pero Alice borro todo rastro del video que grabo Victoria, cuando lo borro de su ordenador encontró ciertas fotos comprometedoras de Victoria con...con un amigo de su padre, así que Alice le hizo chantaje, le dijo que si no nos dejaba tranquilos, le mandaría esas fotos a su padre-termino por decirme.

-Pero ¿como ha acabado?¿sabes si Victoria a aceptado?-dije esperanzado.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar ahora, vístete tenemos que bajar, a esta hora Victoria ya ha debido de enterarse del engaño y estará con Alice en la cafetería- dijo cogiendo su bolso, yo ya estaba terminando de ponerme los zapatos, bajamos cogidos de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia la cafetería, Alice salio a nuestro encuentro y nos guió a una mesa apartada donde estaba la zorra. Ella se volvió para echar una mirada envenenada a mi ángel.

-Tuuuuuuuuuuuu-dijo con odio.

-SH SH SH tranquilita - le dijo Alice- tu empezaste todo esto, hemos jugado con tus reglas, engatusar, chantajear y engañar- dijo Alice con una sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿no te ha gustado?.

-GGRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-gruño Victoria súper furiosa- Os lo habéis buscado, publicare el video mañana mismo- dijo haciendo amago de levantarse.

-Espera un momento- le paro Alice- El video ya no existe, si quieres lo puedes comprobar, es mas mientras borraba el video pude apoderarme de ciertas fotos que no creo que te interesen salgan a la luz- dijo Alice lanzando un sobre grande encima de la mesa.

-¿Que es esto?- dijo Victoria volviéndose a sentar a la mesa y abriendo el sobre, cuando vio el contenido, se quedo pálida, dirigió una mirada a cada uno- ¿como habéis conseguido esto?- yo estaba intrigadísimo, me moría por saber en que acababa todo este embrollo, mire a Alice a ver que contestaba, pero no fue ella, la que contestó.

-Yo también conozco a gente influyente, que por mucho dinero averigua lo que sea y eso sin ser hija de un político- dijo Beca con una sonrisa maliciosa- así que este es el trato o dejas tranquilo a Jacob o yo misma le llevare estas fotos al despacho de tu padre, para que averigüe lo guarra que es su hija, que no solo chantajea a tiarrones, sino que engaña y extorsiona a sus amigos.¿A que no esta nada mal? para ser una niñita estúpida- dijo sonriendo satisfecha.

-Serás...eres una desgraciada, niñata, como te has atrevido a hacerme esto yo solo quería...-mi ángel no le dejo terminar.

-Querías acostarte con Jacob , chantajearlo, humillarlo, mangonearlo y eso no te lo voy a permitir ni a ti, ni a nadie- dijo Beca con fuego en los ojos, me defendía como una fiera defiende a su cachorro, me sorprendió la verdad.

-Beca tranquila- le dijo Alice- no creo que vuelva a intentar nada, por lo menos con Jacob.

-Mmmmmm,no sé, no sé, me lo pensaré- dijo Victoria todavía con aires de poder.

-Victoria, esto se ha acabado, no te tienes que pensar nada, lo tomas o lo dejas, no tienes más opción y si intentas cualquier cosa, mi contacto mandara las fotos por mi, te aviso- le amenazó mi ángel- es más no solo tengo esas fotos.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Victoria levantándose y cogiendo el sobre- me rindo, tu ganas niñita estupida, quiero decir Beca- se corrigió por que mi ángel le echo una mirada envenenada, ante su insistencia de llamarla niñita estúpida, otra cosa en la que me había fijado, era en el sobre que había cogido, miré a Alice y a Beca que parecían no preocuparse por ese detalle y como si mi ángel me leyera la mente, me contestó.

-Dejo que te lleves esas fotos, para demostrarte, que esta niñita estúpida, ha hecho más copias, para que no se te olvide Vic...- dijo mi ángel, me giré para mirarle la cara, ¿por que se había callado?, entonces ella sonrió victoriosa y dijo- quiero decir Zorra.

-GRRRRRRRR-le gruñó la pelirroja, así que era eso, Victoria había cogido el sobre con la esperanza de que había ganado, de que serían las únicas fotos que tendría en su poder mi amor, pero ella se esperó al momento justo, para darle en las narices, ¡ESA ERA MI CHICA!, jajjajajaj, me reí para mis adentros, Victoria se iba a girar cuando mi ángel le dijo.

-Sabes que Victoria, eres digna de lástima, James me contó tu historia, y es penosa, pero lo que la hace penosa es tu intento por manejar a los demás como lo hicieron contigo en las calles, de verdad que lo siento- Victoria se volvió hacia mi amor con un brazo levantado para pegarle, pero no sé como Beca le agarró el brazo.

-No sigas no sé como ese ese des...- Victoria fijó su mirada detrás mía lo que hizo que me girara, había un muchacho rubio con el pelo corto, pero de cuerpo y estatura podía pasar por mí, en un cuarto a oscuras- TUUUUUU como has podido, hacerme esto desgraciado- dijo la zorra deshaciendo el agarre de Beca.

-¿Desgraciado, dices?- dijo James- Desgraciado el que te quería, el que cuido de ti, el que te saco de las calles, el que te ha dado todo y más y me haces esto, en el fondo me alegro, de que esto haya pasado y de que estos chicos te hayan demostrado que no siempre te puedes salir con la tuya, que es a lo que estás acostumbrada. Como yo le conté tu historia a Beca, ella me contó la suya y me explicó lo que querías hacerle y me presté voluntario para esto.¡AH! antes de que se me olvide, espero que disfrutaras lo de esta noche, por que vas a tardar mucho tiempo en probarlo en la cárcel- Los tres miramos a James para saber de que estaba hablando él se dió cuenta y nos explicó- después de hablar con Beca y ver las fotos, hubo algo que me llamó la atención, si Victoria, chantajeaba a los políticos, no sería solo por sexo ¿verdad?, cariño- y miró a Victoria que estaba blanca, como jamás pensé ver a ningún humano, parecía uno de los Cullen- no, tú ,necesitabas dinero, así que con ayuda de unos contactos que están siendo detenidos por cómplices de desfalco, aquí delante tenéis a una maestra del engaño.-terminó diciendo James.

-No tienes pruebas de eso, nadie testificará contra mí, es perder el tiempo- dijo Victoria a la desesperada.

-¿Pruebas?, las hemos conseguido de tus compinches,¿ testigos?, cuando he hablado con la policía, hará dos horas, ya tenían a 6 testigos, perdón a 7, se me olvidaba tu padre al que también le has robado millones de dolares, de sus cuentas bancarias y se ha ofrecido para testificar en contra tuya y el número no creo que pare ahí , has engañado a mucha gente, así que creo que perder el tiempo, no lo estoy perdiendo o mejor dicho no lo he perdido- dijo James con una sonrisa de triunfo, dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta incluida a la propia Victoria, bueno después de todo había sido descubierta. En un intento de huir se dirigió a la puerta trasera del hotel, donde ya había dos agentes preparados para arrestarla.

Bueno ya acabó todo se llevaron a Victoria, nos tomaron declaración a los tres, y nos quedamos solos Beca, Alice y yo. Mi amor y yo nos miramos, nos abrazamos y nos besamos, con ganas.

-Ejem- tosió Alice para que la miráramos, los dos nos soltamos un poco sonrojados- Bueno yo me voy, ¿que vais hacer vosotros?.

-Bueno yo también debería irme mañana llegan mis abuelos y me gustaría estar descansada, aunque por lo que veo ya son las 2:00 de la mañana, así que me deja pocas horas para descansar- dijo mi ángel, rompiendo un poco mi burbuja, por que, para que engañarme, esperaba quedarme con Beca, sin hacer nada, claro a no ser que ella quisiera, solo quería tenerla en mis brazos, ya que yo me había declarado y ella me había aceptado como..."solo Jake", había dicho mi amor. No me había dado cuenta de que Alice tenía la vista perdida y me sonrió, yo bajé la mirada, ¿que había visto?, ¿que decisión debía de tomar?, era yo o Beca quien había decidido algo, para que Alice viera lo que le hacía sonreír, de pronto me dí cuenta de que Alice me guiñó un ojo.

-Emmmm, Beca ¿por que no duermes en una de las habitaciones que hay reservadas?, así no perderás otra hora de sueño de camino a casa, además recuerda que para Charlie ibas a quedarte a dormir con tu prima y conmigo, en mí casa. Si no quieres quedarte sola Jake se puede quedar a dormír, claro está en la otra habitación- explicó Alice, lo que me hizo recordar, como habían hecho para las habitaciones, si una la reservo Victoria y la otra sin saber el número de cual le iban a dar.

-Oye Alice una pregunta, ¿Como hicisteis lo de las habitaciones? ¿como sabías que habitación había reservado Victoria? ¿Y como...- no me dejó terminar.

-JJajajjajjajaj, muy fácil, acaso dudas de mis...mis habilidades para el engaño, Jake, me ofendes,jajajajjajaj- se volvió a reír- Me enteré de la habitación de Victoria por James, que era nuestro compinche, ella le dijo donde se alojaría , él pidió la llave de la habitación en recepción, fingiendo que la había perdido, así se metió en la habitación haciéndose pasar por ti, tuvimos suerte en que os parecierais en la forma física, y luego solo tuve que cambiar los números de las habitaciones, otra cosa en la que tuvimos suerte, que este hotel solo tenga varias plantas donde nadie se dio cuenta de que el orden de las habitaciones había sido alterado.

-Si bueno- dijo mi amor, sacándome de lo que me explicaba Alice, esta duende no dejaba de sorprenderme- Algún día me contarás como lo sabías todo, solo con verme aparecer en tu casa- Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada rápida, sin que mi amor se diera cuenta, la verdad era que, Beca, no podía saber que era Alice, un vampiro, le estaba prohibido saber de su existencia, si no solo había dos opciones, convertir a Beca en vampiro o que los Vulturis la mataran, se me puso la carne de gallina solo con pensar en las opciones que daba el mundo del vampirismo- Jake, Jake , ¿te encuentras bien? tienes mala cara- me dijo mi ángel sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¡OH! Jake, pues si que tienes mala cara- secundo Alice con una sonrisa, mi ángel me puso una mano en la frente lo que me hizo mirarla a esos ojazos verdes que llevaba dos días sin ver y me perdí en ellos.

-¡JAKE!-me gritó Beca- Me estás asustando,¿que te pasa?, dime algo- dijo mi ángel, entonces me dio un beso, y lo único que dije fue.

-Estaría todas los días de mi vida mirándote a los ojos- dije hipnotizado por ese verde esmeralda.

-Jake- dijo mi ángel avergonzada, dirigiendo sus ojos a Alice, para ver que reacción tenía.

-Bueno entonces que, ¿te parece buena mi idea?- dijo Alice- lo de la habitación, lo de quedarte aquí y si quieres se quedará Jake contigo en la otra habitación- dijo Alice dándome una patada en la espinilla, para que reaccionara.

-Yo me quedo aquí- dijo Beca un poco molesta viendo que yo no reaccionaba, a pesar de la patada de Alice, no sabía que decir, una pista, algo, ella ya había dicho que se quedaba, así que si yo me quedaba para acompañarla no sonaría raro ¿no?- Es más tengo ganas de bañarme y quitarme el mejunje que me has hecho juntarme, para que Jake no reconociera mi olor.

-Si por poco lo estropeas, con esa ducha que no estaba prevista ¿verdad?- regaño Alice a Beca.

-Me estaba asfixiando con el perfume de zorra, que usaba Victoria- dijo mi ángel, otro punto para Alice, por eso cuando mi ángel salió del baño, pude atisbar un poco su dulce olor a jazmín en el ambiente- Bueno yo me voy a dormir que descanseis, adiós- dijo mi ángel dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor.

-¿Bbbbbeca qqqqqquieres que me quede contigo?- dije balbuceando- Así no estarías sola.

-¡Vale!- dijo Beca un poco más entusiasmada de lo que pretendía.

-Bueno chicos, que paséis buena noche, yo me voy- dijo Alice a modo de despedida y dirigiéndose a la puerta del hotel, pero antes se había acercado a mí para darme la llave de una habitación, pensé que era una de las dos famosas habitaciones, hasta que...

-Toma, esta es la llave de una de las habitaciones- me dijo Beca en el ascensor.

-Pero Alice ...me dio estas, pensé que era una de las habitaciones- dije.

SIENTO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SEA MUCHO RATO CON JAKE, PERO ENTENDER QUE ERA EL ÚNICO QUE NO SABÍA NADA DEL PLAN DE ALICE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SALUDOS.

GRACIAS A LIRITAGNES POR LEERLO :)


	8. Chapter 8

CAP8 NOCHE DE INCIDENTES ¿PROVOCADOS?

JACOB:

-¡Ah! pues no sé- dijo Beca- ella metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para asegurarse de que tenía dos llaves- pues menos mal, por que

yo tengo solo unas llaves.-las sacó para cerciorarse y seguida de las llaves calló un trozo de papel al suelo del pasillo de las habitaciones, yo me agaché para

recogerlo antes que ella- gracias, ¿que es eso?, a ver- dijo abriendo el papel- Es para ti Jake- y me pasó la nota que decía.

**_(Las llaves que te he dado, son de una habitación diferente, pensé que no querrías dormir en la cama donde James y Victoria...bueno, ya me_**

**_entiendes, dile Beca que su bolsa de ropa está en tú habitación, ánimo, ALICE )._**

-Bueno vamos a por mí bolsa y me iré a duchar a mi habitación- dijo Beca.

Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, encendí la luz y entramos, nos quedamos de piedra, era una ... una ¿suite?, era grandiosa, muy lujosa,

había un mueble abierto con una televisión de plasma y un dvd debajo, me fijé que había varios dvd´s, todas películas de terror,¡ME Encanta! dije

para mis adentros, me asomé al baño era grandísimo, había ducha y un jacuzzi, ¿en que estaría pensando Alice?, ¿por que no se la ofreció a Beca? en vez de a mí.

También había un balcón con un columpio, para parejas. Y la cama,¡WAU! hay cabían tres o cuatro como yo de grande.

-Vaya , es ...es maravillosa- dijo Beca mirando hacia todos lados.

-Beca quédate tu en esta habitación yo me voy a la otra - dije arrebatándole sus llaves de las manos, antes de que protestara.

-Jake, no Alice te dio a ti las llaves, yo solo quiero ducharme y dormir un rato, que como sigamos así, no me va a servir de nada quedarme aquí

para ganar una hora de sueño, así que si eres tan amable- dijo echándose hacia mi para quitarme las llaves de mi mano, yo la esquivé y subí mi

mano para que no la alcanzara. -Venga Jake, déjate de juegos, por favor- intentó saltar para alcanzar mi mano, pero no pudo claro, en uno de esos

saltos, chocó con mi cuerpo, rebotó en mí para caer de espaldas, entonces la agarré por la cintura perdiendo yo también el equilibrio y nos

caímos los dos encima de la cama, nos quedamos mirándonos, cuando empezamos a reírnos. Entonces ella se quedó seria y empezó a acercar su cara a

la mía, ¡Si, si otro beso de mi ángel!, seguía acercándose, puso sus brazos sobre los míos, poniéndolos sobre mi cabeza, acarició sus labios con

los míos sin llegar a besarme, ¡ME TIENES LOCO!, su pelo acarició mi cara, notaba su respiración en mi mejilla, en mi oído, en mi cuello ,

intenté liberar mis brazos, pero ella no me dejo, más bien no la dejé, al intentar liberar mis brazos no me fijé que aflojé la mano donde estaban

las llaves, entonces dejé de notar las llaves y Beca se quitó de encima mía.

-Ja, lo conseguí-dijo

-Qqqqque ha pasado aquí- dije sorprendido.

-El poder de seducción Jake- dijo saliendo de la habitación, victoriosa, yo me quedé como un idiota sentado en la cama.

-¡ESTO NO SE HACE BECA, ES JUEGO SUCIO!- grité hacia la puerta, escuché su risa y una puerta cerrándose al otro lado del pasillo. A los pocos

minutos sonó mi móvil era Emmett.

-¿Que quieres?- dije.

-Jajaajajjajajajaja, perdon es quempfjajajajajajjjaajajaj- no podía ni hablar de la risa que tenía- Tú deja que se vaya a su habitación, has perdido una batalla pero no la guerra.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- dije extrañado.

-Emmett ¿que has hecho? escuché a Alice.

-¡EH! ¿que pasa?- dije me aparte el teléfono de la oreja, escuché como forcejeaban con el móvil y se colgó.

BECA:

Jjajajjajajajjajaaj, me seguí riendo mientras entraba en la habitación, me salí con la mía, era verdad lo que decía Rosalie, los chicos son muy

previsibles, solté la bolsa encima de la cama, me dirigí al baño, me quité la ropa, abrí el grifo del agua caliente...10 minutos después, el agua

seguía helada, bueno una ducha fría no mata a nadie ¿no? a los 5 minutos me dispuse a salir, pero...¡oh! no, no había toallas, ¡QQQQQQQQQQQUEEE

FRÍOOOO!, me dirigí al armario, tendría que haber sabanas limpias de cambio para la cama, en el armario tampoco había sabanas, llamé al servicio

de habitaciones, pero...tampoco funcionaba el teléfono, entonces cogí la sabana de la cama para taparme, donde rato antes había estado con Jake,

me envolví en la sabana, ¡JODER QUE FRRRRRRFRIIIIO!, estaba helada, me sequé el cuerpo con la sabana, pero seguía helada, cuando acabé de secarme

el cuerpo me envolví el pelo, con la sabana del cuerpo, entonces cogí mi bolsa, la abrí y ¡NO NO PODÍA SER!, estaba vacía, empezaba a tiritar,

bueno tranquila, pensé, ahora que estoy seca, si seca pero muerta de frío y sin ropa.

Bien no pasa nada, pensé, me pondré la misma que traía, me puse a buscarla,¡MIERDA; NO; NO ES IMPOSIBLE; NO PUEDE SER, JURARÍA QUE LA PUSE AQUÍ,

¿DONDE ESTA MI ROPA?, miré por toda la habitación, parecerá increíble, pero no estaba. Me senté en la cama, entonces me acordé, en todos los

hoteles hay mantas en los armarios, por si la gente tiene frió ¿no?, si en todos, menos en este hotel, que por cierto no sé si sería en todo el

hotel, o solo en esta habitación, pero hacía demasiado frío, este cuarto se estaba convirtiendo en un cubito de hielo , las rodillas empezaron a

temblarme, iba o no a la habitación de Jake, después de como me he portado, bueno tampoco ha sido para tanto ¿no?, voy, no voy, voy, no voy, voy, estás en pelotas, sin ropa, solo con una sabana liada

en la cabeza y helada de frío, "si no vas te encontrarán hecha un polo por la mañana", me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, por que hacía tanto frío, miré el termostato,¡! QUIEN HABÍA PUESTO EL AIRE

ACONDICIONADO, intenté poner la calefacción,¡BIEN YA ESTA!,... YA ESTA ROTO EL TERMOSTATO, ¿que le pasaba a aquel hotel?, parecía una película de miedo, chica sola, desnuda, se escondía en el

cuarto, que ella creía seguro, pero el asesino sabía como empujarla a salir de la habitación, donde seguro la esperaba el asesino en el pasillo, con cuchillo en mano, estas DESVARIANDO BECA, me quité la

sabana de la cabeza y me la volví a poner en el cuerpo,¡HE DICHO YA QUE HACÍA UN FRÍO DE COJO...! me levanté de la cama, y salí al pasillo, miré la puerta de la habitación de Jake, voy, no voy, voy, no

voy, ¡VE!, me gritó la voz en mi cabeza, así que decidida a hacer frente a Jake después de engañarle, puse mis pies descalzos en el pasillo, cuando tenía todo el cuerpo fuera del pasillo, me acordé de

poner el tope para que la puerta no se cerrara, BIEN, BECA; el marcador va, HABITACIÓN 5, BECA 1, dí varios pasos por el pasillo cuando a mis espaldas, escucho ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, en menos de una

milésima de segundo me llevo darme cuenta, ¡LAS LLAVES!, me giré para evitar que la puerta se cerrara, pero ¡PLOM! se cerró, no sé de que me extrañaba ya, a ver si lo averiguáis, ¡SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS,

POR MUY RARO QUE PAREZCA; ELTOPE DE LA PUERTA TAMPOCO FUNCIONABA!, ¡ME RINDO ESTA HABITACIÓN ESTA MALDITA!, vale, así están las cosas o mejor dicho el marcador, mientras pensaba a

cuanto iba mi marcador o mejor dicho el marcador de la habitación, me eché a andar en dirección a la habitación de Jake, cuando algo me lo impedía, ¡QUE PASA AHO..! ¡NO; NO PUEDE SER! dirigí mi mirada

a la puerta, al intentar que no se cerrara, en vez de interponer mi cuerpo, un pie, una mano, el pelo, ¡ LO QUE SEA! todo menos la sabana que tenía envuelta en mi cuerpo, no, ¿que más me puede

pasar?, ¿que Jake salga por que te escu...? un momento Jake tenía super oído, será capaz de saber lo que yo estaba pasan ..., no me hizo falta acabar mi conclusión, le escuche reírse...

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso ven ayudarme, estoy muerta de frío- dije.

Él salió enseguida con una toalla para que me envolviera en ella, nos metimos en la suite, yo fui a bañarme y él se quedó viendo una película de miedo, cuando salí del baño, ya con él pelo seco me metí

en la cama. Al rato Jake apagó la luz esperé que se metiera en la cama pero no lo hacía.

-Jake- dije a la oscuridad de la habitación.

-¿Si?- escuché su voz que venía desde el suelo.

-¿Que haces ahí? no seas ridículo, métete en la cama, todavía no me he comido a nadie- dije sonriendo.

-¿No te incomoda? digo a lo de dormir conmigo.

-No, que crees, ¿que eres el primero?, la cama es lo suficientemente grande, ni siquiera nos rozaremos, no como el otro chico con el que dormí- dije con picardía.

-¡Ah no!, no soy el primero- dijo exaltado y con tono triste- bueno entonces vale- dijo se levantó del suelo y destapó su lado de la cama y se metió debajo de las sabanas yo instintivamente, me acerqué a

él, para besarle.

- Bbbeca- dijo nervioso.

-¡Venga Jake! de verdad crees, que esto no está planeado ¿por Alice?, y sí se me permite decirlo está muy bien planeado- dije acurrucándome en su

pecho, después de besarle- estaría toda mi vida besándote- Me puse encima de él. -Jake quiero, que me hagas tuya, aquí ahora- le dije susurrándole en el oído.

-Bbbeca estás segura-dijo nervioso.

-¿Necesitas más pistas?- dije, que chico más respetuoso, entonces me saqué el camisón, debajo del cual no llevaba nada puesto, él abrió muchos los ojos.

**JACOB**: _(LO QUE ESTÁ ENTRE PARENTESIS Y CON ESTA LETRA ES LO QUE PIENSA JAKE, MIENTRAS BECA HABLA CON ÉL)_

Estaba como un flan, cuando salió del baño, su olor inundó toda la habitación, me estaba volviendo loco, en mis bóxer algo creció, ¡Calmate Jake! bufffffffffffff, ella se metió directamente en la cama, yo

para no molestar apagué la televisión y la luz, tenía decidido dormir en el suelo, pero ella me llamó.

-Jake- me dijo.

-¿Si?- dije, estaba nervioso, no sabía como ponerme, el bóxer me incomodaba, bueno no era el bóxer precisamente lo que me molestaba.

-¿Que haces ahí? no seas ridículo, métete en la cama, todavía no me he comido a nadie- dijo, me hizo gracia lo de que no se había comido a nadie y sonreí.

-¿No te incomoda?- dije- _(DIME QUE NO TE INCOMODO),_ pensé en el interior de mi cabeza.

-No-(¡_BIEN !)-_ entonces ella continuo- que crees, ¿que eres el primero?, es más la cama es lo suficiente grande, ni siquiera nos rozaremos- _(¡ESO_

_ERA VERDAD; LA CAMA ERA ENORME!)_, no como el otro chico con el que dormí _(¡ QUE! QUE NO ERA EL PRIMERO, BUENO DE QUE ME EXTRAÑABA)-_ dijo con picardía.

-¡Ah no!, no soy el primero- dije exaltado y con tono triste- bueno entonces vale- dije levantándome del suelo y destapé mi lado de la cama y me metí debajo de las sabanas entonces ella se acercó para

besarme.

- Bbbeca- dije nervioso, muy nervioso.

-¡Venga Jake! de verdad crees, que esto no está planeado ¿por Alice?- dijo mi ángel, dejándome con la boca abierta- _(QUE CHICA MÁS LISTA)- _entonces ella continuó-, y sí se me permite decirlo está muy

bien planeado- _( ¡DIOS LE GUSTABA EL PLAN DE ALICE!, ESTA NOCHE NO DEJABA DE SORPRENDERME!)_ dijo acurrucándose en mí pecho, después de besarme.

-Estaría toda mi vida besándote- Me dijo, alborotando los latidos de mí corazón, después se puso encima de mí, _(¡WAU! ESTA CHICA QUIERE..)._ **Si Jake, Beca quiere, no sé ¿jugar a las cartas?, dijo **

**burlándose de mí, la voz en mi cabeza. **- Jake quiero que me hagas tuya, aquí ahora- me dijo susurrando en mi oído y poniéndome la carne de gallina.

-Bbbeca estás segura- dije nervioso, muy nervioso.

-¿Necesitas más pistas?- dijo mi amor- _(HOMBRE, MÁS PISTAS, NO ME HACEN FALTA , PERO NO QUEDA DE MÁS QUEDAR COMO CHICO, RESPETUOSO ¿NO?), _entonces se sacó el camisón, debajo del cual no

llevaba nada puesto, yo abrí mis ojos, ante tal espectáculo. _(VENGA, JAKE A POR ELLA),_ me dijo la voz de mi cabeza. No me lo pensé me incorporé, para besarle en la boca, luego fui bajando su cuello, lo

hice despacio, con delicadeza, después pasé a sus pechos, ella enredó sus manos en mis cabellos para acercarme más a ella, se estremecía bajo mis caricias, mis besos, mis lenguetazos, gemía mi

nombre, la notaba excitada, luego me tumbó para besarme , me tocó, me besó, pasó su lengua muy sensualmente por mis pectorales iba bajando cada vez más, yo también me estremecía, ella me bajó el

bóxer y dejó mi erección al descubierto. Primero lo tocó, después lo lamió, por todos lados, me estaba poniendo a mil por horas, entonces la paré, terminé de quitarme el bóxer y ella entendió, lo que le

estaba diciendo sin palabras, así que volvió a subir sus caderas, introduciéndome en ella, aquello era mi paraíso personal, ella empezó a moverse, cogió ritmo, arqueaba su pecho del placer

que sentía, yo estaba en el séptimo cielo, le acariciaba los pechos, apretaba los dedos de los pies, levantaba sutilmente mis caderas para que la introducción fuera más profunda, ella llegó al orgasmo,

entonces giramos y ahora era yo el que estaba sobre ella, nos estremecimos ya que no saqué mi miembro de ella al cambiar de posición, gemimos los dos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos a los ojos, y

empecé a arremeter contra su humedad, cogí ritmo ella me agarró de mis glúteos y levantaba su pelvis, para hacer lo mismo que antes y hacernos la introducción más profunda, ahora que estaba encima,

notaba como mi miembro entraba en su humedad y ella encogía los músculos de su vagina, y yo sentía más y más fricción, ella volvió a llegar al cielo y yo no aguanté más y llegué a mi tierra prometida,

levanté la cabeza, para mirarle a la cara, estábamos sudados, jadeando, nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas, yo salí de ella, nos volvimos a acomodar uno en los brazos del otro.

-Te quiero- me dijo mi ángel- gracias Jake, ha estado genial.

-Eemmmmmm, ¿mejor que el otro chico?- dije, ya que ella tenía con que comparar, tenía curiosidad, nada más.

-Jajajajjajajajjajaajajj- se rió Beca- mira que puedes llegar a ser inocente, luego dices de mí -. Se quedó callada, lo que me puso un poco ansioso, ¿que estaría pensando?, ¿por que no contestaba a mi

pregunta?.

-Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero para mí tú has sido mi primera vez- dije a ver si ella me contaba su primera vez.

-¿De verdad?, ¿he sido la primera?, pues no lo he notado, lo has hecho todo genial, me has puesto a cien por hora- dijo sonrojándose.

-Entonces, te has quedado...

-¿Satisfecha?- dijo Beca, terminando mi frase- Jake de verdad hace falta que te conteste a eso- viendo que no le contestaba me dijo- Me he

corrido dos veces, ¿no lo has notado?- dijo preocupada, yo sonreí.

-Lo he notado, a lo que me refiero es si con el otro chico te quedaste igual o más- dije, muerto de vergüenza.

-Jake, que estás pensando, en esa mente calenturienta, yo solo te dije que dormí con otro chico, no que practicara sexo con él, jajjajajjjajaj- dijo riéndose, levantó su cabeza para mirarme- Jake, eres el

primero. Sonreí y me quedé más tranquilo, sé que fue ridículo pero necesitaba saberlo, ella vio mi sonrisa y volvió a acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la rodeé más fuerte con mis brazos. Nos quedamos

dormidos.

ESPERO QUE SE RÍAN CON ESTE CAPÍTULO

ESPERO MÁS REWIES, AUNQUE SEAN MALOS, SALUDOS.


	9. Chapter 9

A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO HASTA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, INFORMO DE QUE USARÉ TÉRMINOS Y PODERES PERTENECIENTES A LA SERIE DE EMBRUJADAS, CON ALGUNOS PODERES QUE LE HE AÑADIDO

YO, PARA AMOLDAR DICHOS PODERES A MI HISTORIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE.

CAP9 MI ORIGEN.

BECA:

Me desperté en los brazos de mi amado, eran las 9:00 de la mañana, a pesar de haber dormido poco, había descansado bastante bien, miré a Jake que seguía en los siete sueños, que noche más maravillosa había pasado, estaba encantada, feliz. Aparté con cuidado el brazo de Jake, y me dirigí al baño, miré en la bolsa y seguía vacía no había sido una pesadilla volví a la habitación, me acerqué a la cama al lado de Jake, y le besé, abrió los ojos sonriente.

-Buenos días, preciosa.

-Buenos días guapo- le dije levantándome para abrir la ventana y entrara la luz del sol, entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Beca soy Alice, deberíamos irnos- dijo entrando en la habitación- le dije a Charlie que te llevaría con tiempo, tus abuelos están a punto de llegar. Fruncí el ceño, estaba segura de haber mirado el reloj de la mesilla eran las 9 de la mañana y mis abuelos llegarían a las 12.

-Pero Alice si son las 9- dije mirando hacia el reloj, para asegurarme.

-¿Las nueve?- dijo extrañada y siguió mi mirada al reloj- Emmett- dijo enfadada- bueno da igual, no son las 9 son las 11:30, falta media hora para que tus abuelos lleguen a casa de Charlie, toma te traigo este vestido- explicó Alice y me dio mi vestido verde esmeralda con mis zapatos ¿como sabía que?, ¿sería Alice quien saco la ropa de mi maleta? no perdí mucho tiempo en pensar en eso, me encantaba ese vestido, hacia que resaltara el moreno de mi piel y el color de mis ojos. Me vestí y Alice y yo salimos para dar intimidad a Jake, esperamos durante varios minutos. Nos encaminamos hacia la casa de Charlie, tardamos varios minutos, cuando salimos del coche la puerta de la casa se abrió.

-¡Abuela, abuelo!- chillé saliendo corriendo hacia ellos sin cerrar la puerta del coche. Me tiré a los brazos de mi abuelo primero y luego a los de mi abuela. Entramos todos a la casa, aunque Alice se fue enseguida , estuvimos hablando de cosas banales, el tiempo, su viaje, mi recuperación , luego le preguntaron cosas a Jake, seguimos hablando. El sábado pasó rápido, comimos fuera, después acompañamos a mis abuelos al hotel para que descansarán, en el hotel me informaron de que se iban a quedar hasta después de mi cumpleaños, que ya solo faltaban 2 semanas, encontré a mis abuelos muy raros, como era que de venir para un fin de semana, habían pensado quedarse 2 semanas, bueno no sé quizás sean cosas mías, incluso a Charlie le pareció extraño, pero me dijo que querrían disfrutar de su nieta, así que aparté esa idea de mi cabeza. Estábamos a jueves de la primera semana después de la llegada de mis abuelos que por cierto, cada vez se veían más nerviosos, los día pasaron rápido, por las mañanas iba en busca de mis abuelos y las tardes las pasaba con Jake , la tarde del viernes Charlie tenía que ir a la comisaría, así que yo acompañé a mis abuelos al hotel, su nerviosismo me incomodaba, esa tarde, Jake me dijo que iba a ir con sus hermanos de manada, jajaaja, que raro se me hacía que todos esos chicos formaran una manada de lobos gigantes. Mi abuela me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Beca cariño, por que no te quedas, así podremos hablar- me dijo mi abuela, mi abuelo se puso tenso.

-¿Me queréis decir que pasa?, estáis muy raros, desde que llegasteis- dije- quiero saberlo todo, estoy harta de vuestro nerviosismo, de vuestros susurros, contádmelo todo- dije decidida a escuchar, me senté en el sillón que había al lado de mi abuela.

-Es la historia de tu familia- dijo mi abuela, viendo que yo quería escucharla.

-¿Historia?, a que te refieres- dije más intrigada.

- A tu origen, pequeña, perteneces a una familia muy especial- dijo mi abuela- ¿a que se refería mi abuela?

- ¿Origen?, ¿familia especial?- pregunté confundida.

-Beca tu madre, era especial, como tu abuelo y yo, tú vienes de una familia mitad luz blanca por tu abuelo y mitad bruja por tu madre y por mí - me dijo mi abuela- ¿eh?

- Me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad?, tiene que ser una broma- dije perpleja, dirigiendo mi mirada a mi abuelo, esperando que desmintiera lo que decía mi abuela, por cierto ¿que es una luz blanca?, y si soy bruja como es que ni mama, ni papa me lo dije...dejé que mi pensamiento se perdiera, entonces yo misma me contesté, si me lo dijeron, pero el accidente lo borró todo. Mi abuela como si pudiera oír lo que pensaba me contestó, ¿podría leerme el pensamiento?- y me quedé mirándola.

-No, no puedo leerte el pensamiento- me dijo con una sonrisa como si recordara algo, entonces como sabía que yo...- Beca, cuando mis padres me lo dijeron, me hice las mismas preguntas que tú- dijo, no me convencía del todo, pero lo dejé pasar- Para empezar, bien esta historia, tengo que hablarte del día del accidente de tus padres, ¿por que no recuerdas nada verdad?- volvió a insistir, pero cuando me vio la cara- prosiguió- esta bien, ese día tu ibas dentro del coche- me dijo y se calló, esperando ver mi reacción.

-Si yo iba con ellos, pero ellos no pudieron salir del coche y nadie se explica como lo hice yo- dije.

-Saliste orbitando, pequeña, con tus poderes de luz blanca o al menos es lo que pensamos tu abuelo y yo, por que era imposible que salieras de aquel coche de ninguna otra manera.

-¿Orbi... que?, ¿que es eso?

-Digamos que es como salir volando, estabas dentro del coche y al notar el golpe del accidente, te asustaste y tus poderes te protegieron, aunque tú no fueras consciente de ellos. Y no es el único poder que tienes al ser luz blanca, lo que no sabemos es que poderes de bruja, puedas desarrollar, tendrás algunos míos y otros de tu madre.

-Y lo de luz blanca viene ¿por ti abuelo?- dije mirando a mi abuelo que estaba en la ventana, lejos del sillón, entonces ¡puff! salieron estrellas azules y blancas y mi abuelo apareció a lado mío- ¡VAYA! ha sido increíble y dices que yo también puedo ¿hacer eso?, eso es orbitar.

-Si- me contestó mi abuelo- Mi abuelo siempre ha sido hombre de pocas palabras. Entonces se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Una pregunta, si yo tenía mis poderes antes de que perdiera mi memoria, ¿que tiene que ver mi cumpleaños?- pregunté.

-Cuando una bruja llega a la mayoría de edad, puede ser encontrada a través de sus poderes, y al cumplir tus 18, los ancianos vendrán a hablar contigo- me explicó mi abuela- por eso nos preocupamos tanto, cuando perdiste la memoria, si ese hecho no hubiera sucedido, estarías preparada, tus poderes habrían evolucionado y serías poderosa, no que ahora, apunto de cumplir tus 18 años, estás indefensa, a mí me hubiera gustado contártelo antes, pero el Dr. Gerandy nos aconsejó que no sería bueno que te alteraras, así que te dimos tiempo, demasiado para mi gusto- dijo mi abuela dirigiendo una mirada a mi abuelo.

-¿Buenos?, ¿ancianos? a que te refieres con eso, me van a encontrar ¿para que? y ¿cuando?- dije asustada.

-Los ancianos son como los jefes de las luces blancas- me dijo mi abuelo- vienen a hablar contigo por que algo grave a debido de pasar contigo, tu abuela y yo pensamos que puede ser, por tu perdida de memoria, pensamos que les puede preocupar. Cuando te llamamos hace un mes para venir este fin de semana, que se va a convertir en larga estancia, fue por que los ancianos me avisaron de que el día de tu cumpleaños te harían una visita- me explicó mi abuelo.

- Tranquila, hija por eso estamos aquí tu abuelo y yo, nos quedaremos en Forks contigo, para ayudarte con los ancianos y ver que les preocupa- dijo mi abuela.

-¿Se lo habéis dicho a Charlie?, me refiero a lo de que os vais a quedar en Forks, y ¿que motivo le habéis dicho?, ¿como se lo ha tomado?- pregunté nerviosa, aunque conociendo a Charlie seguro que había pensado que era que mis abuelos, querrían pasar las navidades conmigo.

-Charlie debía saberlo, yo misma se lo conté, le conté toda la verdad, se lo ha tomado bastante bien, mejor de lo que creía, parecía como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a temas de este índole, ya sabes sobre la magia o cosas extrañas- dijo mi abuela.

-¿Y mis poderes de bruja?, sabéis cuales pueden ser- dije intrigada.

-Pues supongo que será una mezcla entre los de tu madre y los míos- dijo mi abuela sonriente, viendo mi curiosidad.

-¿Cuales eran los poderes de mi madre? y ¿los tuyos abuela?-dije.

-Vamos a ver- dijo mi abuela haciendo una pausa- Tu madre podía parar el tiempo, telequinesia y proyección astral. Y yo hija mía soy mimética, que quiere decir que copio los poderes de mis enemigos para defenderme.

-¿Tu solo tienes un poder abuela?- pregunté un poco decepcionada.

-Según avanzan las generaciones, los poderes se multiplican, en mis tiempos tener un poder como el mío era extraño, lo que se llevaba en mi época, eran los hechizos y las pociones, que por lo que pude comprobar me fueron muy útiles, en mis tiempos claro, pero todo a cambiado bastante.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?, me refiero a probar si de verdad tengo algún poder.

-Mm no sé Beca, los poderes de bruja, sin saber muy bien cuales son, te será difícil, pero los de luz blanca, no veo por que no, a ver inténtalo, intenta orbitar hasta la ventana, como ha hecho tu abuelo antes, concéntrate en ir a la ventana.

Miré la ventana, deseé estar allí al lado del cristal, mirando el paisaje de fuera, lo pensé, arrugué el ceño para ver si eso le daba a eso de orbitar más fuerza, pero no pasó nada, de pronto alguien detrás de mí, dijo chillando cerca de mi oído ¡BU! Me asusté, y noté como desaparecía, mis pies estuvieron flotando durante una milésima de segundo y volví aparecer en el mismo sitio, había sido mi abuelo el que me había asustado.

-Al principio, tus poderes de luz blanca actuaran, como en el accidente de tus padres o como en esta ocasión cuando te asustes- me explicó mi abuelo.

-¡Ah!- fue lo único que dije- y lo de mover cosas como mama, ¿como se hace abuela?

-En realidad todo tiene que ver con la concentración, si quieres algo, en el caso de la telequinesia solo tienes que pensar con todas tus ganas en esa cosa, y en el caso de orbitar en el lugar al que quieres ir- me explicó mi abuela.

-Solo pensar en esa cosa ¿no?- me remangué las mangas de mi chaqueta y me dispuse a intentarlo, pero no ocurrió nada- Abuela esto no funciona.

-Inténtalo moviendo la mano al mismo tiempo en que piensas en el objeto- dijo mi abuela- así lo hacía tu madre, cuando mejoró su poder.

-Esta bien- y lo volví a intentar, moví mi mano pensando en el mando de la televisión que estaba encima de la mesa, nada, me estaba empezando a enfadar, ¿por que no funcionaban?, otra vez y otra y otra, nada de nada, me puse furiosa, y... nada. Miré a mi abuela, que me dijo que me diera tiempo, que no me preocupara. -Tiempo para que, abuela, para mover un simple mando a distan...- de pronto estrellas azules y blancas rodearon al mando y apareció en mi mano, me quedé petrificada, tragué saliva, me quedé con la boca seca, miré a mi abuela, estaba expectante.

-¡VAYA!, lo has visto Henry, ha evolucionado el poder, ha mezclado el poder de su madre con el tuyo, muy bien hecho- me felicitó mi abuela, miré a mi abuelo, estaba sonriendo, pero no me dijo nada, algo le preocupaba, ¿ que sería?.

-Beca, antes de seguir con lo de tus poderes, deberías saber que las brujas, JAMÁS DEBEN USAR SU PODER EN BENEFICIO PROPIO, usarlo así, solo trae malas consecuencias, recuérdalo, los poderes al principio solo debes usarlos para defenderte de los enemigos, entendido- me dijo mi abuela.

-De acuerdo, bueno estoy deseando ir a ver a Jake mañana para contárselo, lo va a flipar, ya verás que cara va a poner- dije sonriendo acordándome de él, me fijé que cuando nombré a Jake, mis abuelos se echaron una mirada significativa- ¿Que? ¿Pasa algo con Jake?, él lo puede saber ¿no?

-Claro hija y me alegro de que ese chico te haga tan feliz se ve buen muchacho- me dijo mi abuela con una sonrisa sincera.

-Por cierto abuelos, tengo que deciros algo sobre Jake él es...- me interrumpió mi abuela como no.

-Si hija ya he notado que él es muy especial para ti.

-No es eso abuela, es que Jake es un licántropo- levanté la mirada para ver la reacción de mis abuelos y me sorprendieron.

-¡Oh! pequeña eso es genial, otro ser sobrenatural en la familia- dijo mi abuela.

-¿Abuelo?- pregunté asustada ante la cara de perplejidad- ¿estas bien?

-Si cariño, ¡Waw! siempre he querido conocer a uno de esos seres, tiene que ser apasionante su historia, su transformación, todo...- dijo sonriéndome.

-Entonces no ¿os molesta? que esté enamorada de él- dije con tono firme.

-Claro que no, y creo que hablo por tu abuelo y por mí, estamos encantados-. Vaya no esperaba esa reacción, pero mejor así otro problemas menos.

-Por cierto Beca, ¿sabes lo de tus primos?- dijo mi abuela, viendo mi cara de no saber de que me hablaba, continuo- Son más especiales de lo que crees- dijo.

-¿Mis primos?- dije- ¿a que te refieres?

-Por que no vamos mañana a verlos ¿te parece?- dijo mi abuela, yo asentí silenciosamente, ¿más sorpresas?, ¿a que se referiría mi abuela?

Seguí practicando con mis poderes, ya había conseguido orbitarme yo y unos pocos objetos de una planta a otra de la casa de Charlie, estaba mejorando. El lunes, bajé a la Push, para decirle a Jake que en realidad era una bruja, se quedó perplejo, entonces le pregunté, lo que él me preguntó hace varios días.

-¿Me aceptas como bruja y luz blanca?-dije preocupada viendo lo perplejo y silencioso que se quedó.

-No- me dijo, y se volvió a quedar silencioso, tardó varios segundos en continuar, cuando lo iba a hacer me cogió el mentón con una de sus cálidas manos, para que le mirase a los ojos mientras me decía- Te acepto solo como Beca.

-¡OH! Jake- dije lanzándome a sus brazos y a sus labios- Te quiero.

-Yo también precioso ángel- me dijo, antes me llamaba ángel sin saber, que era una luz blanca una especie de ángel, pero ahora que lo sabía me hizo sonreír su comentario.

-Por cierto Jake, le dije a mis abuelos que eres especial- le solté sin pensármelo- se lo han tomado genial, no te preocupes.

-¡Ah! entonces no hay problema- y me beso en los labios.

También le explique lo de los ancianos, no le hizo mucha gracia que vinieran el día de mi cumpleaños, para el cual solo faltaban 3 días, pero lo calmé, le dije que su visita se trataba de lo de mi perdida de memoria que estaban preocupados, nada más, a lo mejor tenían algún truco para devolverme la memoria, mis recuerdos con mis padres, mi niñez todo, estaba feliz con ese pensamiento, esa tarde paseamos por el bosque, le propuse a Jake que se convirtiera en lobo, me encantaba verlo cazar y jugar como lobo. Entonces se quito el pantalón y no pude evitar desviar mis ojos hacía su desnudez, que también me encantaba, él se fijó en donde se fijaron mis ojos y se acercó a mi para besarme y pegarme a su cuerpo.

-Jake estamos en el bosque, puede venir quien sea- dije, me estaba poniendo mala, me faltaba la respiración.

-Tu has sido la que has empezado con esa mirada lasciva, la que me ha puesto con el mástil en todo su esplendor, lo notas, Mm- dijo pegando su parte inferior del cuerpo con la mía, me estremecí, aguanté un gemido, mmmmmmmmm.

-Jjjjjjake- fue lo único que dije, antes de que él me cogiera en brazos y me amara detrás de unos árboles. Cuando salimos de detrás de los árboles él se transformó en lobo y seguimos con el plan original, lo vi cazar un ciervo, cuando se limpió se acercó a mí muy lentamente, aunque parezca mentira jamás le había tocado en su forma lobuna, él temía hacerme daño, no sabía lo que se proponía.

(Lo que está escrito así es el pensamiento de Jake como lobo)

(Venga Jake eres capaz de hacerlo, sin hacerle daño)

-Pues claro que puedes hacerlo sin hacerme daño, eres capaz de eso y más mi amor- dije nos quedamos perplejos, como era que entendía lo que Jake me decía en su forma lobuna.

(Pues no eres la única, ¿como podemos entendernos? esto no ha pasado nunca).

-Será ¿por que soy bruja?- dije, era lo único que cambiaba en las demás imprimaciones que me había explicado Jake y Sam, los únicos que se podían leer los pensamientos eran los quileutes en su forma lobuna.

(Pues, eso es lo que yo tenía entendido, se lo comentaré a Sam, Bueno no te asustes, voy a acercarme, ¿vale?)

-Este bien, me quedaré quieta- dije.

El lobo se acercó sigilosamente, yo cerré los ojos para concentrarme en no moverme, asustarme y orbitar. Noté el aliento del lobo en mi cuello, ya que el lobo era el doble de grande que una persona. Entonces me lamió la cara. Yo abrí mis ojos y los clavé en los del lobo.

(Te quiero Beca)

-Yo también- dije levantando una de mis manos, cuando hundí mis dedos en su pelaje y el cerraba sus ojos como muestra del gusto que le daba mi toque, entonces todo pasó muy rápido, un calor recorrió mi cuerpo, algo crujió y se rasgó y de pronto me vi a cuatro patas.

(Lo que está escrito así son los pensamientos de Beca y Jake como lobos y de todos los demás lobos)

(Jake que...)- dije en mi cabeza-(¿que ha pasado?, ¿como? Como me he convertido en lobo, Jake, dime algo, por favor, me estoy asustando).

(Beca será mejor que no pierdas, lo nervios, ¿podrás correr como lobo?)- yo asentí con mi cabeza de loba-,( vamos a la casa de Sam)- dijo él, corrimos como lobos, yo le seguí, aquello era como volar, veía el mundo desde otra perspectiva, llegamos a casa de Sam, pero no había nadie, así que fuimos a casa Jake. Mientras corríamos hacia su casa, un pensamiento paso por mi cabeza.

(Jake y si no vuelvo a ser humana, como voy...)- dije histérica.

(Tranquila Beca, mi amor, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, para volver hacerte cambiar a tu forma humana, te lo prometo)- me dijo él, para tranquilizarme, llegamos a su casa y allí estaban, Billy y los hermanos de manada de mi novio. Todos se quedaron mirándonos, claro está que a Jake le reconocían, entonces todos los ojos se clavaron en mí.

(¿Que pasa Jake?, por que me miran así, ¿me han reconocido?)- dije, me fijé en que Sam se escondió detrás de la casa y de pronto salió un gran lobo negro.

JACOB:

(Jake, ¿quien es esa loba que viene contigo?)- me preguntó Sam.

(¿Por que no se lo preguntas a ella?, te vas a quedar a cuadros, créeme)- dije sonriendo.

(No puedo, no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, Jake, dime que pasa)- dijo Sam enfadado.

(¿Como que no puedes?)- dije asombrado, esto cada vez se ponía más raro, entonces los dos nos quedamos mirando a la loba que estaba gimiendo (llorando)- (Beca, no llores, mi amor)- le dije a mi amor acercándome y poniendo mi hocico al lado del suyo.

(¿BECA?, Jake por favor explícame, ¿que ha pasado?)- dijo Sam, se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

(No lo sabemos, Beca me tocó cuando era lobo y pasó, nada más)- dije.

(Jake)- dijo mi ángel, yo atendía solo al gesto de Sam y a sus pensamientos, en las leyendas no había nada de personas que por tocar a lobos se transformaran.

(Beca espera)- le pedí a mi ángel

(Pero Jake escúchame, se me ha ocurrido algo)- entonces me giré para mirarla y le dije a Sam.

(Espera Sam, a Beca se le ha ocurrido algo)- mientras decía eso, mi amor me mostró lo que pretendía decirme, vi como de humano me tocó y no paso nada, luego me transformé, me tocó y paso.

(Jake pienso que si sales de fase yo también saldré o eso espero al menos)- dijo mi amor.

(Puede funcionar)-dijo Sam viendo la idea de Beca en mi cabeza- (Esta bien Jake, saldré de fase y os traeré ropa, esconderos detrás de la casa).

(Beca, vamos a probar tu idea, sígueme nos quedaremos en el...mejor vamos hacia el garaje, allí esperaremos a que Sam nos traiga la ropa, ¿de acuerdo Sam?)- me giré para mirarle, para ver que me había oído el asintió con la cabeza de lobo. Mi ángel me siguió, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que su teoría funcionara, entonces me puse de espaldas a mi ángel, entonces me volví con recelo y repitiendo en mi cabeza, ¡QUE FUNCIONE; QUE FUNCIONE! entonces cuando miré a mi ángel allí estaba, desnuda mirándome con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Mi amor- dije acercándome pero me frené- siento haberte asustado, no era mi intención.

-Jake, abrázame- fue lo único que dijo y yo obediente me acerqué la cogí en brazos y nos metimos en mi garaje, la puse en el suelo y la abracé, hasta que un ligero golpe en la puerta del garaje, hizo que nos separáramos, me acerqué a la puerta, la abrí y allí en el suelo, había ropa doblada. Le pasé la ropa a Beca, pero noté que ella las dejó caer yo la miré, ella se lanzó de nuevo a mis brazos, seguía temblando, seguía asustada.

-Beca yo...

-Shsshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh solo abrázame, por favor no digas nada, solo abrázame- me dijo, perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando paso un buen rato, alguien volvió a golpear la puerta.

-¿Estáis bien?- dijo Sam tras la puerta.

-Si- dije separé mi cara del cabello de mi amor, se había quedado dormida. Cogí una manta que tenía en el garaje y la tapé- Sam ¿sigues ahí?

-Dime Jake- dijo Sam desde lejos, ya se estaba alejando.

-Entra y llévate a Beca a mi cuarto, por favor- dije, Sam entró cogió a Beca y desapareció por la puerta yo me vestí y salí.

Todos estaban fuera de mi casa con cara de no entender nada. Les expliqué lo que paso en el bosque, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, incluido mi padre que pocas cosas le asombraban , ya todos sabían que Beca era una bruja, todos coincidimos en que el hecho de esa tarde se debía a que Beca era una bruja, cuando mis hermanos se fueron, me fui a mi habitación, me tumbé preocupado al lado de mi vida, me quedé observándola mientras dormía no paraba de ver a esa loba blanca y color canela. Más tarde mi padre llamó a Bella para que llamara a Charlie diciéndole que Beca se quedaba con ella, aunque fuera una mentira, me quedé al lado de ella esperando que despertara en cualquier momento pero no ocurrió, yo me quedé dormido sobre su pecho.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y SEA CREÍBLE MI HISTORIA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO EXPLICO EL NOMBRE DEL PODER DE BECA.

LIRITAGNES COMO TE PROMETÍ TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO, POR DARME LA IDEA DEL PODER QUE HABLAMOS Y SEGUIR AGRADECIÉNDOTE QUE ME SIGAS LEYENDO.

GRACIAS A DESIRE POR LEERME ESPERO QUE ME SIGAS LEYENDO.

SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A MIS DOS LECTORAS.


	10. Chapter 10

CAP10 VAMPIROS, LICANTROPOS Y BRUJAS

BECA:

Cuando me desperté me ardía el pecho, así que miré y allí estaba mi amor, le acaricié los cabellos, él ni se inmuto, ¿le habría asustado con lo que paso ayer?, no era mi intención. Intenté moverme y Jake se despertó.

-¿Estas bien?- fue lo primero que me dijo, yo me lancé a sus labios, para demostrarle lo bien que me encontraba, cuando paré le mire a esos ojos color café que me hacían perder la noción de todo- ¡Vaya! veo que te encuentras mejor que ayer- dijo Jake.

-Me encuentro genial, sabes no estuvo mal lo de ayer ¿verdad?, espero no haberte preocupado mucho- dije.

-Si hoy te encuentras bien y me dices que lo de ayer no te asustó, no me preocuparé- dijo el sonriéndome y metiendo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja, yo agarré su brazo, besé su mano sin dejar de mirarle, nos besamos en los labios y nos perdimos debajo de las sabanas, pero cuando quisimos girarnos,¡PLOM! nos caímos al suelo, nos miramos y seguimos amándonos en el suelo, después de 3 o 4 veces, nos vestimos y salimos de la habitación, buffff, menos mal que Billy no estaba, aunque tuve cuidado de no gritar fuerte. Desayunamos y entonces me acordé, ¡MIS ABUELOS!, me dirigí al teléfono y les dije que nos veríamos en casa de Charlie ya que ellos no sabían ir a casa de los Cullen, entonces me dijeron que no me preocupara que Alice iba a ir a recogerlos, ¿como sabía Alice...? al parecer en el momento oportuno como siempre, bueno eso ahora no me preocupaba, me volví hacia Jake con más ganas de él, no me cansaba de amarle, entonces me acerqué a él que estaba de espaldas, fregando los platos del desayuno, le dí la vuelta y le besé y bajé mi mano a su mástil, para volver a animarlo, tardó dos o tres minutos en estar en todo su esplendor, entonces me aparté, me dirigí a la puerta de la casa, él salió detrás mía confuso.

-¿Hay alguien en los alrededores?- dije mirándole con ojos hambrientos de él.

-Emmm, Beca, ¿quieres hacerlo aquí fuera?- dijo titubeando.

-Solo quiero saber si hay alguien cerca, nada más.

-No, no hay nadie ¿por?- me dijo.

-Perfecto- dije y me quité la camiseta larga de Jake, él como de costumbre, tragó saliva ruidosamente, yo me acerqué, le pegué a la pared de la casa y le seguí el trabajito que le empecé en la cocina, él se estremecía, las piernas se le doblaban del placer que sentía.

-Bbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeecccccaa qqque puede vvvvvveniiirrrrr aaaalguién- dijo como pudo, entonces liberé mi boca de su mástil y le seguí con la mano. Acerqué mi boca a su oído y con voz sensual le dije.

-Entonces sera mejor que no pierdas la concentración y sigas vigilando el bosque mientras yo acabo ¿no?.

-Así, no hay quququququuquiennnnnnnnn se concentreeeeeeeeee, Becaaaaaaa, cuidado que me voy, me voy, me voyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ,¡WAU! Beca, que te ha sentado tan bien en el desayuno, buffff- dijo cuando acabé, sentándose en el suelo y recuperando fuerzas, yo me dispuse a ir dentro de la casa, cuando él me sentó de un tirón en sus piernas, creí que se iba a introducir en mí, pero que equivocada estaba.

-¡Eh! donde crees que vas, en las cercanías todavía no hay nadie y ahora me toca mi- dijo, creí que me iba a tumbar en el suelo, pero me puso de pie contra la pared, enfrente de él, me tocó los pechos, le besé e intenté echarme encima de él, pero él me volvió a pegar a la pared, claro está sin hacerme daño y me dijo- A ver si aguantas el equilibrio y la concentración mientras hago mi trabajo, que es darte placer- me lo dijo con voz sensual y masculina, me estaba poniendo a mil por hora, la verdad, si que era difícil aguantar el equilibrio y la concentración cuando te daban tanto placer y las piernas se te doblaban, su mano seguía un ritmo maravilloso, pero entonces paró, y bajo su boca al centro de mi excitación, pero antes dijo.

-A ver si puedes concentrarte- y bajo su boca al centro de mi humedad, mientras paseaba su lengua por todos los rincones, un dedo me daba placer en el clítoris, entonces retiró su dedo de mi clítoris y cambió metió sus dedos entre mis labios vaginales y su lengua se encargó de mi clítoris, perdí el norte, perdí todo el bosque de vista.

-JAKE JAKE, jakekekeekekkke oooooooooooooooooooo,si si si- dije como pude estaba fuera de mí, mis piernas querían doblarse y me hacían perder la postura recta contra la pared, entonces él puso una de sus manos en mi hombro para que no perdiera la postura- , si si si si- me hizo llegar al cielo, cuando acabó hice lo mismo que él, caí rendida sentándome en el suelo, con la respiración alterada.

-Eso para que vuelvas a buscar guerra, aquí siempre vas a encontrar aun soldado dispuesto a luchar- me dijo sonriendo.

-Has ganado una batalla pero la guerra la ganaré yo- dije todavía recuperando un ritmo normal en mi respiración.

-Como desees mi ángel- me dijo sonriendo, me puse la camiseta, pero nos quedamos allí sentados y menos mal, por que a los pocos minutos apareció Sam. No sé que cara tendríamos pero Sam dijo.

-Veo que los dos os encontráis mejor, me alegro- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Si esta mañana mi ángel se ha levantado pidiendo guerra y yo como buen soldado pues...

-¡JAKE!- le grité- perdónalo Sam es que hoy se ha caído de la cama y se ha dado en la cabeza- dije, y los tres nos reímos. Sam solo venía para invitarnos la noche del miércoles a cenar en su casa, aceptamos, Jake y yo nos duchamos, por separado, por que si no no salíamos de allí, salimos hacía la casa de los Cullen. Llegamos a casa de mis primos, menos mal, antes que mis abuelos, entramos y nos encontramos con Emmett y Rosalie que estaban viendo un programa, Carlisle estaba en la cocina con Esme y Jasper. Mis primos bajaron del piso de arriba.

-Hola chicos, ¿que tal la mañana?- dijo Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida a Jake, Bella le pegó un codazo en el estomago.

-Déjalos tranquilos- le regaño Bella.

-Bueno Alice ya está aquí con tus abuelos- dijo Edward, de pronto estaba toda la familia Cullen en el salón, cuando entraron mis abuelos nos sentamos todos en el salón, pasamos un buen rato.

-¿Beca les has dicho a tus primos lo de tus dones?- dijo mi abuela.

-EEE bueno he pasado estos día saliendo con Jake, la verdad no he tenido la oportunidad- dije sonrojándome. Por que siempre que se decía algo sobre mí, Bella miraba a Edward como si él supiera la respuesta antes que nadie, me ponía nerviosa- Primos soy una bruja- solté a bocajarro.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- dijeron algunos al unísono, digo algunos por que me fijé que Edward fingió la sorpresa y Alice tampoco se quedó atrás, me sacaban de quicio, en ese momento tenía a Jasper cerca, este otro que me pone atacada, cada vez que me ponía nerviosa o enfadada, se acercaba sutilmente.

-Vaya prima, jamás lo hubiera dicho- dijo mi prima Bella.

-¡Ah! ni yo te lo prometo-dije.

-Bueno la visita esta tarde tiene otro motivo, a parte de para conoceros a vosotros y que supierais lo de Beca- dijo mi abuela, ya estaba mi prima mirando a Edward, Edward fingiendo y Jasper revoloteando a mi alrededor, esa escena se repetía mucho ¿ no?- El otro motivo es que le digáis a Beca lo especiales que sois- terminó diciendo mi abuela. Me quedé mirando a mi prima, ¿ella también era bruja?, no no podía ser, mi magia venía por parte de mi madre. Bella no podía ser bruja ¿entonces?.

-Sres. Brown- empezó a decir Carlisle.

-Dr. Cullen- le dijo mi abuelo- nosotros sabemos de sobra que al ser todos nosotros seres sobre naturales, podemos saber de las existencias de otros seres, así que no hay problema, pero creo que Beca tiene derecho a saber lo que es su prima, ya que por desgracia es la única familia que tiene por parte de padre- termino diciendo mi abuelo. Yo seguía mirando a mi prima, pensando que me estaría ocultando.

-Beca yo soy...-empezó mi prima levantándose, se puso nerviosa, Edward también se levantó y la abrazó por la cintura, Jake apretó mi mano, lo que me hizo fijar la vista en él. Una lastima que mi poder de leerle la mente solo funcionara cuando era lobo, entonces volví mis ojos otra vez hacia mi prima, ejem se aclaró la garganta- Beca yo y la familia Cullen, mi nueva familia somos vampiros- trague saliva ruidosamente, se me quedó la garganta seca.

-¿QUE?- dije, intenté levantarme pero Jake me apretó contra él y me susurro ( tranquila, no hay problema). No me lo puedo creer mi prima, mis primos, la familia Cullen, vampiros,¡WAU! Forks parecía el bosque del terror, podríamos montar un espectáculo nos haríamos ricos.

-Beca, prima, lo que te pido es que a Charlie no le digas nada, jamás debe saber lo que soy, la regla de oro de los vampiros es muy clara, los humanos no deben saber de nuestra existencia, tu al ser bruja como ha dicho tu abuelo, no hay problema, por favor, si Charlie lo supiera lo pondríamos en grave peligro, ¡ALUCINA VECINA!, los únicos normales de mi familia, mi padre y Charlie, quien lo diría. Recuento de familiares sobre naturales, abuela y madre brujas, abuelo luz blanca, prima y familia vampiros y mi novio licántropo, se lo creería alguien si se lo contara o me meterían en un psiquiátrico, lo más seguro sería lo del psiquiátrico, así que mejor seguir el consejo de los que llevaban más tiempo en esto de la magia y lo sobrenatural.

-Bella te prometo que no diré a nadie, tu secreto, vuestro secreto- dije corrigiéndome y mirando a todos los Cullen , todos me sonrieron. después de eso Bella me contó su historia y la de Edward, luego me dijeron los dones especiales, que tenían el mismo Edward, Alice y Jasper, definitivamente acabaría en el psiquiátrico- Entonces, Edward lees mi mente, y tu Alice, predices el futuro, siempre y cuando la gente no cambie de idea y tu Jasper controlas las emociones, vaya es increíble. ¿Podías leerme la mente desde el principio Edward?- pregunté intrigada.

- La verdad, es que me es muy difícil leerte la mente, y no sabía por que, aunque me alegro de haberlo averiguado por fin- dijo sonriéndome, yo bajé la mirada sonrojándome, ¡Que corte! ¿no? Beca no pienses en nada que Edward lo lee todo, él se rió ante mi pensamiento.

-Bueno primita bruja, por que no nos enseñas algo de lo que sepas hacer- me dijo Emmett, lo cual me hizo recordar que tenía que hablar con mi abuela de lo que paso ayer con Jake.

-Si claro, pero antes- dije- Abuela te tengo que contar algo que paso ayer- toda la habitación quedo en silencio y todas las miradas se clavaron en mi, le explique a todos lo que paso con Jake, que me convertí en un lobo cuando lo toqué.

-Increíble Beca, eso es genial, eso es mi poder, mimetismo, copio los poderes de los enemigos, pero como ya te expliqué según avanzan las generaciones, los poderes van cambiando, tu poder se llamaría mimetismo animal.- dijo mi abuela.

-Me gustaría que probaras con Edward, a ver si eres capaz de copiar también sus poderes, acércate a tu primo y dime si escuchas los pensamientos de cualquiera de nosotros, yo me levanté, le puse una mano a Edward en un hombro, no escuchaba nada.

-No abuela no escucho nada- dije volviendo al lado de Jake.

-Entonces está claro, tu poder es mimetismo animal, copias el aspecto y la habilidad de los animales, de todas maneras les preguntaremos a los ancianos cuando vengan, por que lo que si es verdad, es que no has copiado a un animal, si no la magia que corre por las venas de Jacob.

No me gustó que mi abuela nombrara a los ancianos, según se iba acercando el día de mi cumpleaños, día también de su visita, Jake se acercó a mi y no me lo pensé, tenía que hablar con él antes de la visita de los ancianos, así que lo orbité conmigo.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL BOSQUE

JACOB:

De pronto noté que mis pies se despegaban del suelo y me envolvieron estrellas azules y blancas, apreté mi cuerpo contra el de Beca, tras unos minutos, creo, volví a tocar el suelo con mis pies, seguíamos abrazados.

-Beca ¿que pasa?, ¿que te preocupa?, dime ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- dije ansioso, ella no me dijo nada, no se movió, seguía con su cabeza hundida en mi pecho, levanté una de mis manos para acariciarle el pelo, tampoco se inmutó- Beca, cariño, mírame- nada no reaccionaba, entonces me separé de ella para verle la cara.

-Lo siento, Jake, siento haberte traído así, pero ...- empezó a decir mi ángel- ¡oh! Jake tengo la sensación de que...de que te voy a perder, de que yo voy desaparecer, tengo miedo de los ancianos, según se acerca el día, tengo sueños más extraños, en uno de ellos, estoy en el acantilado de media luna, me iba a caer y apareces para salvarme, pero antes de que se acabe el sueño escucho una voz que susurra"Destino", entonces me despierto - me explicó Beca- Luego hay otro en el que apareces, estás en el bosque, estás furioso, rompiendo todo lo que se te cruza en tu camino, entonces escucho tus gritos de dolor.

("¡SOY UN MONTRUO!" "ME CAMBIO POR ELLA, DOY MI VIDA POR ELLA! NO ME LA ARREBATES!", "NO TE LA LLEVES!, MALDITO SEAS, TE LLEVASTE A MI MADRE, NO TE LLEVES A LA RAZÓN DE MI VIDA! POR FAVOR! LLÉVAME A MI ,YO NO VALGO NADA!", MALDITO, MALDITAS LEYENDAS, MALDITO LINAJE DE LOS BLACK, MALDITO SEA YO, JACOB BLACK!") y entonces me llamas, (" BECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, YOOOOOOOOO, JACOOB BLAAAAAAAAACK TE QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOO BEEEEEEEECAAAAAAAAAAAAA!")- luego como si viera el sueño desde otra perspectiva y en otro lugar, me veo en el hospital, desde arriba de la cama y me despierto gritando tu nombre (¡JAKEEEEEEEEEEE NO ESTÁS SOLO!, ¡ YOOOOOOO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO!) y me despierto.-¡OH! Jake , no sé lo que significa todo esto, tengo miedo, por que te escucho en mis sueños gritando de dolor- dijo mi amor entre sollozos.

Me quedé de piedra, eso no eran sueños, ERAN RECUERDOS, mis recuerdos, no sé por que, pero en ese momento me vino algo a la memoria, algo que me quiso decir Charlie, con lo de (-Jacob, no entiendo todas esas "cosas tuyas", ya sabes a que me refiero, pero tu eres la única persona, que quiero que este al lado de ella no sé como, pero cuando despertó dijo...), no le dejé acabar,¿me quiso decir que, Beca me llamó y me escuchó cuando estaba en coma?, pero como, ahora Beca había completado la historia, según ella, en su sueño se veía desde arriba de la cama del hospital, se veía a si misma en coma, entonces no sé como me escuchó, escuchó mi grito y despertó, eso era lo único que encajaba como sueño de todo lo que me había dicho, por lo demás, todos eran mis recuerdos.

-Cariño, ¿has soñado algo más?- dije nervioso, ella me miró a los ojos.

-No ¿por que?, sabes lo que significa, Jake, dímelo- dijo Beca esperanzada en que yo le dijera lo que significaba que soñara con esas cosas.

-Beca, mi amor, ven- dije cogiéndola por la cintura y haciendo que se sentara en una piedra que había allí cerca, ella me miraba extrañada, pero se dejó guiar por mí- ¿Beca hace cuanto, sueñas esas cosas?.

-Hará cosa de dos o tres meses poco más o menos o más exactamente no me acuerdo ¿por?- me dijo.

-Beca si te digo, que no son sueños, ¿me creerías?- dije bajando mis ojos hacia la piedra donde ella estaba sentada, ella asintió silenciosamente- Bien, por que no lo son..., son mis recuerdos Beca, por lo menos en lo que al acantilado se refiere, Beca ese fue el día que nos conocimos, lo demás son cosas que ocurrieron cuando estabas en coma, eso no logro explicármelo, ¿como me escuchaste? cuando te llamé estabas en coma, eso lo más extraño- dije agachándome para abrazarla- pero no te preocupes, lo averiguaremos,¿vale?- le dije, ella me abrazó también.

-Ppppero como es posible, Jake, como es posible que soñara contigo, te escuchara y cuando me despertara no me acordara de tí- me dijo sumando otra cosa extraña a toda aquella locura.

-Creo que deberíamos preguntarles a los ancianos, como ha dicho tu abuela.

ESPERO LES GUSTE, PROMETO MUCHAS SORPRESAS, CHAO.


	11. Chapter 11

CAP11 EL DESTINO (1ª PARTE)

(EN ESTA HISTORIA APARECEN LOS ANCIANOS, QUE PARA NO LIAROS CON NOMBRES INVENTADOS, LES HE PUESTO PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO, LOS ANCIANOS DEL DESTINO, CLARO ESTÁ SON FICTICIOS, LOS TRES SON INVENCIÓN MÍA)

JACOB:

Como era posible, cuando dejé a Beca en su casa el martes por la noche, me fui a hablar con mi padre, aunque sabía lo que me iba a decir "HIJO LA MAGIA ES MISTERIOSA, PARA TODOS, INCLUSO PARA MÍ Y EL VIEJO QUILL, QUE SOMOS LOS MÁS ANCIANOS DE LA RESERVA, HAY COSAS QUE SE APRENDEN CON EL TIEMPO", él sabía por Charlie, lo de como Beca se despertó en el hospital, así que tampoco es que me aclarará mucho. Llegó el miércoles, antes de ir a buscar a Beca, me tenía que llegar a Port Ángeles donde había encargado que arreglaran un colgante de mi madre, para regalárselo, por su cumpleaños que era mañana.

Volvía ya de recoger el regalo y me encaminé hacia la casa de Charlie, donde me esperaba Beca sentada fuera, pasamos todo el día juntos, en la playa, en mi casa, paseando por los bosques, hablando, riendo, como si a ninguno nos preocupara lo que pasó ayer, ni la visita que tendríamos mañana, por la noche estábamos invitados a casa de Sam y Emily, cenamos bien, la velada, el día, cada segundo que pasaba con mi ángel era perfecto para mí, tuvimos una despedida un poco sexual en mi coche, esta chica nunca se cansaba, luego la llevé a casa de Charlie y yo me fui a la mía.

BECA:

Llegó el día de mi cumpleaños, me levanté cansada, no había dormido bien, soñé lo mismo de siempre, ¿por que se repetía ese sueño? o mejor dicho, como soñaba esas cosas que yo no había vivido, como me había dicho Jake el día anterior, él tampoco tenía respuesta, era el único que lo sabía, no es que no me fiara de los demás, es que no tenía ganas de que todos me miraran raro, como cuando conté lo de mi transformación en lobo. Cuando me dirigía hacía la cocina llamaron a la puerta, abrí la puerta y allí estaba él, guapísimo, con una camisa blanca, que dejaba ver algo de sus pectorales y unos vaqueros negros, estaba para toma pan y moja.

-Felicidades, mi amor- me dijo acercándose para besarme, lo besé con todas mis ganas, lo entré en la casa sin dejar de besarnos, cerré la puerta de una patada, no me cansaba de besarle, de tocarle, pero paré me tenía que controlar.

-Gracias, Jake- dije mirando sus ojazos color café

- Beca tengo un regalo para ti, era de mi madre- me dijo y me dejó una cajita en la mano- espero que te guste.

-Pues claro que me gustará- abrí el envoltorio de la cajita y la abrí, había una cadena finísima y al final de esta había media luna de plata, levanté mis ojos- ¡OH! Jake es precioso- dije lanzándome a sus brazos y sus labios.

-Me alegro que te gusté, mira- me dijo metiendo su mano en su cuello y sacando una cadena con otra media luna de plata, le dio la vuelta a su media luna y me la acercó, había un ángel grabado- para tener a mi ángel cerca de mi corazón siempre, dale la vuelta a la tuya, la giré y había un corazón grabado- Por que mi corazón es tuyo y quiero que nuestros corazones estén siempre juntos- dijo mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo, me dejó sin palabras, me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, poniendo cada una de mis manos en sus mejillas y lo besé. Cuando nos separamos.

-Te quiero, Jake- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-Yo también te quiero- me dijo clavándome su mirada.

-Bueno debería desayunar- dije dirigiéndome a la cocina, cuando abrí la puerta.

-¡FELICIDADES!- gritaron varias personas al mismo tiempo, cuando se calmó la situación, pude ver a mis abuelos, Charlie y los Cullen.

-Gracias a todos- según nos íbamos acomodando entre la pequeña cocina y el salón, me puse un vaso de leche en el microondas, a pesar de todo el desayuno que habían traído los Cullen. Mi abuelo me hizo una señal para que me acercara a él.

-Beca esta noche a las 12 vendrán los ancianos- me dijo poniéndome la carne de gallina- los Cullen nos han hablado de un claro en el bosque, allí será el encuentro- mi abuelo notó mi rigidez y mi nerviosismo- Beca tranquila seguro que solo están preocupados por tu memoria, nada más. Es más Pasado, Presente y Futuro que son los ancianos encargados de tu caso, no me hace pensar en otro motivo por el cual podrían venir a verte, lo que han insistido es en que Jake esté en la reunión.

-¡NO!- chillé, toda la casa se quedó en silencio y todos se giraron para ver que pasaba, Jake se acercó a mí enseguida arropándome con sus brazos, pero me los quite de encima- Él no va a ir, queda claro- dije, en ese momento empezaron a temblar, puertas y ventanas. Mi abuela se adelantó más que ninguno.

-Beca, cálmate querida, ¿que ha pasado Henry?- le preguntó mi abuela mirando a mi abuelo.

-Solo le he dicho que los ancianos quieren que Jak...-dijo mi abuelo.

-¡NO; NO Y NO! ÉL NO VA A ESTAR ALLÍ QUEDA CLARO- interrumpí a mi abuelo, la casa volvió a temblar pero esta vez fue la casa entera, las puertas y las ventanas se abrían y cerraban.

-¡BECA!- me chilló mi abuela, le clavé la mirada de odio que tenía mi rostro, estaba apunto de explotar.

-¡DEJADME TODOS EN PAZ!- chillé y la casa se quedó en calma cuando desaparecí de allí.

JACOB:

Que puñetas había pasado allí, salí fuera de la casa, para ver si podía olerla, seguirla lo que fuera, ¿donde había ido?, ¿por que se había puesto así?, Beca cariño donde es...no me dio tiempo a acabar el pensamiento cuando ya estaba ¿orbitando? ¿como?. De pronto toqué el suelo con los pies y abrí mis ojos que no sé cuando los cerré, miré a mi alrededor, estaba en un bosque, no en mi bosque, olisquee el ambiente, pero no había nada que oler, donde estaba, allí no había nadie.

-¿Hola?- dije, de pronto escuché el tintineo como cuando Beca orbitaba, me volví enseguida hacia las estrellas azules y blancas- ¿Beca?. Pero no era ella, era un muchacho con una túnica blanca y larga hasta los pies.

-Hola Jake- me dijo aquel hombre.

-No me llame Jak...- no me dejó acabar.

-¡OH claro! es verdad, perdón Jacob- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy FUTURO, un anciano- me aclaró.

-¿Anciano?, creí que seriáis viejos, que por eso os llamaban ancianos- dije.

-Jjajjajajjaj- se rió- Yo soy el futuro por eso me ves joven, lo de ancianos es un tecnicismo, aunque claro a Pasado si le va bien lo de anciano.

-¿Donde estoy?- dije mirando a mi alrededor - ¿Me has traído tú?.

-Querido Jacob, tranquilo, no corres peligro ninguno, respecto a tus preguntas estás en el bosque del destino y si te he traído aquí para hablar contigo- me dijo.

-¿Donde está Beca? - pregunté.

-Beca está bien, no te preocupes.

-Pero donde está- dije, el joven movió una mano y salió como una ventana, donde se veía reflejado el paisaje de un bosque como si lo estuviéramos volando, la imagen se paró y desapareció- ¿que significa eso?.

-Que Beca está volando u orbitando, como prefieras, lo que ha vivido hace un rato, le ha puesto nerviosa y orbitar la calma.

-¿Que le pasa? ¿Por que se ha puesto así?,¿ por que no quiere que yo vaya al claro esta noche?- pregunté nervioso.

-No estamos aquí para contestar tus preguntas Jacob Black- me contestó una voz más rotunda que la del joven, miré a mi alrededor poniéndome en guardia, no veía nada, de pronto volví a escuchar el tintineo de la orbitación y apareció ante mí un anciano viejo y un hombre de mediana edad.

-Jacob, deja que te presente- dijo FUTURO- Este es PASADO- dijo señalando al viejo- y este es PRESENTE. Ahora entendía a que se refería PRESENTE, cuando dijo que lo de anciano le iba mejor a PASADO.

-¿Que queréis de mí?- dije nervioso.

-Contarte la importancia de los tres tiempos pasado, presente y futuro- dijo PRESENTE- creo que debería ser PASADO quien empezara- los tres guardaron silencio durante varios minutos , al cabo de ese tiempo fue Pasado el que empezó a hablar.

-Yo soy PASADO, como mi propio indica soy el guardián del pasado de las personas, brujas o futuras luces blancas, lo importante del pasado son las huellas que dejó, los caminos que mostró, lo que enseñó a superar. Cada momento del pasado es importante, cada situación, cada persona, todo hace un aporte para que al final, toda persona haya aprendido aquello para lo que ha venido a este mundo, sobre todo si hablamos de seres sobrenaturales como Beca. El pasado es la experiencia vital que hace de cualquier persona, lo que es hoy en el presente. El problema es que Beca ya no tiene pasado, por lo menos que ella recuerde.- el anciano PASADO miró a PRESENTE para que continuara.

-Yo soy PRESENTE, soy guardián del presente el más difícil si se me permite decirlo ya que depende del día de hoy que está cambiando continuamente y teniendo en cuenta que vigilamos a todo el mundo, te puedes hacer una idea, muchacho. El presente es lo que existe, el pasado lo que transcurrió y el futuro lo que tiene que venir . Deja que te haga una pregunta, ¿que es mejor, vivir intensa y plenamente el presente o sacrificarlo en pos de un futuro incierto?,- me dijo el anciano PRESENTE, al ver que no contestaba prosiguió-Lo importante es que las personas o seres sobrenaturales, no deberían sacrificar íntegramente el presente, el presente está para aprovecharlo lo mejor posible, disfrutar los momentos felices , previendo las consecuencias, que los actos del presente nos puedan acarrear, para el futuro, como es en este caso Beca tiene presente pero su futuro... - el anciano PRESENTE miro al anciano FUTURO.

-Yo soy FUTURO, soy guardián de los destinos especiales de humanos y seres sobrenaturales . El problema del futuro es que es incierto, sobre todo si aparecen factores externos, con los que no contábamos-dijo el anciano FUTURO clavándome su mirada- el futuro como ha dicho mi buen amigo PRESENTE es lo que tiene que venir o en este caso lo que tenía que haber venido, pero tú te interpusiste Jacob Black y como el accidente de coche complicó el trabajo de mi amigo PASADO, tu has complicado el mío- terminó por decir FUTURO.

-¿Que he hecho yo exactamente?- pregunté.

-¿Te acuerdas del día que conociste a Beca?- dijo FUTURO.

- Si, fue en el acantilado, cuando la salvé- dije

-Exacto, ese día no tenías que haber intervenido, no estaba escrito, Jacob, cambiaste el destino de Beca, y no solo de Beca como humana, sino Beca como bruja muy poderosa y como luz blanca y no solo su destino el tuyo también- dijo FUTURO, con cara de enfado y yo que creí que el que peor me iba a caer era PASADO, FUTURO al principio se veía simpático, pero ahora imponía más que PASADO.

-Entonces Beca tenía que haber muerto, allí en el acantilado- lo dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-No exactamente- dijo PASADO- ¿te acuerdas que hizo Beca en el accidente de coche de sus padres?, supongo que te lo contaría ¿no?. Antes de que reaccionara si quiera, PASADO levantó una mano y abrió otra ventana, a través de aquella ventana se veía el interior de un coche, con un matrimonio y una niña de 16 años en el asiento trasero, era ella mi ángel , se veía guapísima, de pronto el coche empezó a dar bandazos, el coche chocó con algo y la niña desapareció del coche y la ventana se cerró- Como ves joven amigo ella ahí tenía sus poderes y ellos actuaron para protegerla, en ese momento no intervinimos, no lo vimos preciso estando sus abuelos, también especiales, pero luego ocurrió lo del acantilado, que si tu no hubieras intervenido, hubiera ocurrido así, volvió a levantar la mano y se volvió a abrir una ventana, allí estaba mi vida con cuadernos en las manos, miró hacia abajo del precipicio y fue cuando la tierra cedió bajo su peso, como si estuviera allí avancé para cogerla pero PASADO me detuvo, no se escuchaba sus gritos de socorro pero se veía como movía la boca, también se veían sus lagrimas, entonces se le soltó una de sus manos, intentaba volver a agarrarse con la mano que se le había soltado, pero no pudo, entonces lo intentó con los pies y tampoco tuvo éxito, entonces la mano que le quedaba también cedió y se precipitó al vacío, cerró sus ojos y de pronto la envolvieron estrellas azules y blancas y apareció en lo alto del acantilado, sana y salva, retiré mi mirada pensando que se había acabado, pero PASADO me hizo un gesto para que siguiera mirando, entonces detrás de Beca se vieron más estrellas azules y blancas y vi a FUTURO aparecer, entonces la ventana se cerró.

-Eso es lo que hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras aparecido, ella se habría dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien, yo me hubiera aparecido y le hubiera enseñado todo. Luego intentamos alejarte de ella a través de su tío Charlie, como conocíamos tus miedos y el miedo que tenía Charlie a los licántropos aprovechamos la ocasión, pero tampoco funcionó Beca fue a buscarte, con la mala pata de que se produjo el accidente que le borró la memoria, en esta ocasión no entendimos por que sus poderes no la salvaron, pero después llegamos a una conclusión, en esa ocasión sus poderes no funcionaron como debían por tu causa Jacob, los poderes de Beca, como has podido comprobar esta mañana se disparan o actúan a través de sus emociones. Teníamos la esperanza de que recuperara la memoria, por si sola, pero no ha sido así y ha llegado el día de su cumpleaños, el día en que tendría que ser una bruja poderosa y no lo que es, una bruja indefensa- dijo FUTURO- lo cambiaste todo, su vida, su futuro, su destino, todo. Me quedé paralizado, como era posible que yo un simple licántropo hubiera intervenido en la vida de mi amor de esa manera, le había quitado su futuro.

-Jacob- me llamó PRESENTE- ¿estas bien?. No sé que cara se me puso pero, no podía ni parpadear, pero tenía que recuperarme, tenía que preguntarlo, aunque viendo todo lo que me habían dicho los tres ancianos, sabía la respuesta.

-¿Cual es el motivo de vuestra visita? La perdida de memoria de Beca o yo, por haber cambiado su destino.

-Jacob tu intervención ha tenido más de una consecuencia- dijo FUTURO- has dividido su destino entre su magia y tú. La suerte está echada ya no depende de mí. Yo FUTURO, guardián del destino, si me preguntaras ahora sobre el futuro de Beca, hay tres alternativas, que os vamos a dar a ti y a Beca, si elegís la misma, todo seguirá como hasta ahora, sino deberéis enfrentaros a una gran prueba- iba a peguntar cuando me interrumpió FUTURO con las alternativas.

1ª Beca recupera la memoria y por lo tanto seguiría con su destino, de bruja y luz blanca al lado de sus abuelos maternos en Florida y tu volverás a Forks con su recuerdo.

2ª Beca no recupera la memoria pasada, pierde sus poderes para siempre, ella no se acordara de ti ni tu de ella.

3ª Beca recupera su memoria, y sigue su destino como si nada y tu, Jacob, seguiras como lobo el resto de tu vida, sin poder cambiar de fase.

-¿De quien depende?, entonces, ¿de que gran prueba me habláis?- fue lo único que pude decir.

-De ti Jacob Black, solo de ti, por eso te hemos traído aquí al jardín del destino, para que elijas el destino como hombre que eres, por ser el que cambió su destino una vez, te damos la oportunidad de que vuelvas a hacerlo elije bien, cuando elijas bien y sin dudas en tu corazón saldrás de aquí, esperamos tu respuesta, tienes 10 minutos Jacob. Las respuestas y la gran prueba os serán reveladas esta noche a las 12 en el claro del bosque.

-¿Como que 10 minutos?, como quieren que elija su destino en 10 minutos- dije, me quedé mirándolos esperando alguna respuesta- pero y si elijo mal, no puedo hacerlo, y si no lo hago.

-Si no lo haces, Jacob Black, la gran prueba os espera- dijo el anciano FUTURO.

-7 minutos Jake- dijo PASADO- lo miré con odio, a ver Jake la 1ª, no mejor la ...

Me debatía entre la 1ª y..., también tenía que pensar en mí si elegía la 3ª sería buena para los dos, ninguno se estaría lamentando por la falta del otro, ella seguiría con su vida y yo como siempre me tuve que quedar como lobo, no, esa no es la solución, por que siempre decides huir, entonces como si un rayo me partiera el pecho lo vi claro, tenía que...

-4 minutos Jake, si se acaba el tiempo y no has decidido haremos los que nos plazca con el destino de esa pobre desdichada- cerré mis puños, contrólate Jake y me dí cuenta de que PRESENTE Y FUTURO, miraron con mala cara a PASADO.

Por donde iba, joder, JAKE CONCÉNTRATE SE TRATA DE BECA Y NO DE TI, y vi todas las imágenes que tenía de ella en mi cabeza, de pronto recordé algo, LUCHA JAKE,NO HUYAS, escuché esas palabras en mi cabeza, eso era por ahí iba,cuando PASADO me ha interrumpido. La 1ª era la mejor no la 3ª, que hago, la1ªse queda en Florida con sus recuerdos y yo vuelvo con su recuerdo, la 2ª era como decir que las cosas volverían al principio de esta historia, ella sin recuerdos y sin conocerla y yo lo mismo y la 3ª ninguno de los dos sufriríamos, ella y yo nunca nos cruzaríamos aunque..., ¿cual elijo?, si elegía la 1ª solo sufriría yo y estoy harto de eso, cuando pensé eso caí en la cuenta de algo que había dicho FUTURO, él había dicho...

-1 minuto, Jake, tic tac tic tac- sonrió PASADO.

3ª no 1ªno mejor la 2ª, la1ª tampoco la -...

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, SALUDOS


	12. Chapter 12

CAP12 EL DESTINO(2ªPARTE)

EN ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIÉN APARECEN PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO

BECA:

Me fui furiosa, estuve a punto de explotar en casa de Charlie, la verdad, no sé como me pude contener, de lo furiosa que me puse no quise que Jake viniera conmigo, toda mi magia y mi furia se concentraron en esos tres ancianos (PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO) ¿que clase de nombres eran aquellos?, aunque claro si, como dijo mi abuelo eran los ancianos encargados del destino no me extrañaban esos nombrecitos. Mi miedo era no estar destinada a estar con Jake, no se como podía haber tenido tanta suerte de que un chico como él se fijara en mi, en una chica sin memoria que no podía hablarle de nada, ni de su familia, ni de su niñez, ni de su colegio, etcétera etcétera, él había tenido la paciencia, el amor, para aguantarme,"te acepto solo como Beca", me dijo, sonreí al acordarme. Estaba preocupada por eso del destino como bruja, del que no paraba de hablar mi abuela, lo que podría haber sido, lo que tendría que aprender, lo que tendría que dejar atrás, y esto último fue lo que me puso en alerta hará cosa de unos días cuando mi abuela vino a hablar conmigo.

PRINCIPIO FLASHBACK

-Beca, hija tienes que ver tus posibilidades, tu destino, lo que puedes aprender y claro está que si te entregas al 100 por 100, tendrás que dejar cosas atrás.

-Abuela, no voy a dejar a nadie atrás, aprenderé todo sobre la magia, sin dejar a Charlie, ni a los Cullen y por supuesto que no voy a renunciar a Jacob, si es a él al que te refieres cuando dices que tendré que dejar cosas atrás- dije.

-Beca debes entender que la magia necesita tiempo, esfuerzo y ninguna distracción.

-NO VOY A RENUNCIAR A JAKE, SI ES A ÉL AL QUE TE REFIERES COMO DISTRACCIÓN- chillé.

-Beca no será que no quieres admitir, que a lo mejor Jacob, no sea tu destino. Y si te dijera que Jacob ha interferido en tu destino, te está atando a un destino que no es el tuyo e incluso me aventuro a decir, que tu no eres el destino de Jacob, querida no me malinterpretes Jake me cae bien, es un gran chico, pero si tu no estás en su destino ¿le atarías de todas maneras?- se calló, en ese momento llegó Charlie y mi abuelo y no pudimos seguir hablando.

FIN FLASHBACK

Seguí orbitando sobre el bosque de Forks, me sentía más tranquila, era agradable sentirse libre, sin estar atada a nada, a lo único que quería mantenerme atada era Jake, estaba segura de que Jake era mi destino, mi abuela estaba equivocada con eso de que Jake no era mi destino, pero, sería yo ¿el destino de Jake?, ahí estaba mi gran duda, mi gran preocupación. De pronto mi vuelo se vio dirigido sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para cambiar mi dirección, hacia arriba, incluso más alto que las nubes. Mi vuelo teledirigido me llevó a una gran luz blanca, no sé por que me sentí atraída por la luz y me acerqué. La toqué y traspasé la luz blanca, pasé a una habitación gigantesca, brillante, preciosa, no paraba de girar en aquella habitación de cuento de hadas, lo único que faltaba era mi príncipe, para el baile. De pronto unas siluetas salieron del fondo de la habitación. Eran tres hombres con túnicas blancas, cuando me dijeron quienes eran y lo que le habían contado a Jake sobre nosotros, y hacerle elegir sobre mi futuro, me puse furiosa, menos mal que aquella sala me quitaba los poderes, si no os juro que hubiera destrozado todo. Me hablaron también de las tres alternativas que se abrieron en mi destino. Según ellos mi encuentro con Jake en el acantilado, cambió el destino de mi amor, también me explicaron que a Jake le propusieron las mismas alternativas que eran

**1ª Yo recuperaba la memoria y por lo tanto seguiría con mi destino, de bruja y luz blanca al lado de mis abuelos maternos en Florida y Jake volvería a Forks con mi recuerdo. **

**2ª Yo no recuperaba la memoria pasada, perdía mis poderes para siempre,yo no me acordaría de Jake ni él de mi. **

**3ª Yo recuperaba mi memoria, y seguía mi destino como si nada y Jacob, seguiría como lobo el resto de su vida, sin poder cambiar de fase.**

Él ya había escogido la suya, que cuando yo eligiera la mía, si era la misma que la de Jake nos dejarían tranquilos, pero si no, tendríamos que enfrentarnos a una gran prueba me dieron 10 minutos, según ellos como a Jake y elegí, rezando por que fuera la misma que Jake. Me dijeron también que en la cita de esta noche nos darían una respuesta, cuando me dispuse a marcharme me soplaron unos polvos en la cara y caí en un sueño profundo.

VUELTA AL DÍA ANTERIOR DEL ENCUENTRO CON LOS ANCIANOS.

JUEVES POR LA MAÑANA (DÍA DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE BECA)

Llegó el día de mi cumpleaños, me levanté feliz, descansada, salté de la cama, bajé a desayunar con una sonrisa, no había dormido también, pues no sé pero me encontraba genial. Cuando me dirigía hacía la cocina llamaron a la puerta, abrí la puerta y allí estaba él, guapísimo, con una camisa blanca, que dejaba ver algo de sus pectorales y unos vaqueros negros, estaba para toma pan y moja.

-Felicidades, mi amor- me dijo acercándose para besarme, lo besé con todas mis ganas, lo entré en la casa sin dejar de besarnos, cerré la puerta de una patada, no me cansaba de besarle, de tocarle, pero paré me tenía que controlar.

-Gracias, Jake- dije mirando esos ojazos color café

- Beca tengo un regalo para ti, era de mi madre- me dijo y me dejó una cajita en la mano- espero que te guste.

-Pues claro que me gustará- abrí el envoltorio de la cajita y la abrí, había una cadena finísima y al final de esta había media luna de plata, levanté mis ojos- ¡OH! Jake es precioso- dije lanzándome a sus brazos y sus labios.

-Me alegro que te gusté, mira- me dijo metiendo su mano en su cuello y sacando una cadena con otra media luna de plata, le dio la vuelta a su media luna y me la acercó, había un ángel grabado- para tener a mi ángel cerca de mi corazón siempre, dale la vuelta a la tuya, la giré y había un corazón grabado- Por que mi corazón es tuyo y quiero que nuestros corazones estén siempre juntos- dijo mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo, me dejó sin palabras, me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, poniendo cada una de mis manos en sus mejillas y lo besé. Cuando nos separamos.

-Te quiero, Jake- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-Yo también te quiero- me dijo clavándome su mirada.

-Bueno debería desayunar-dije dirigiéndome a la cocina, cuando abrí la puerta.

-¡FELICIDADES!- gritaron varias personas al mismo tiempo, cuando se calmó la situación, pude ver a mis abuelos, Charlie y los Cullen.

-Gracias a todos- según nos íbamos acomodando entre la pequeña cocina y el salón, me puse un vaso de leche en el microondas, a pesar de todo el desayuno que había traído, según escuché lo habían traído los Cullen. Mi abuelo me hizo una señal para que me acercara a él.

-Beca esta noche a las 12 vendrán los ancianos- me dijo poniéndome la carne de gallina- los Cullen nos han hablado de un claro en el bosque, allí será el encuentro- mi abuelo notó mi rigidez y mi nerviosismo- Beca tranquila seguro que solo están preocupados por tu memoria, nada más. Es más Pasado, Presente y Futuro que son los ancianos encargados de tu caso, no me hace pensar en otro motivo por el cual podrían venir a verte, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo abuelo- fue lo único que le dije.

La mañana de mi cumpleaños, después del desayuno, mis primas habían decidido que pasáramos el día fuera, iríamos de compras cosa, que mis primos y mi amor no mostraron mucho entusiasmo, luego comeríamos fuera, iríamos al cine y para rematar el día a eso de las 20:00 o 20:30, iríamos a casa de los Cullen, para la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, donde estarían también los hermanos de manada de Jake y su padre, que también querían felicitarme y celebrar mi cumpleaños conmigo. El día pasó rápido, yo intentaba escaquearme con Jake, para que descansara un poco de tiendas, entendía que él al ser chico, no le entusiasmara que lo tuviera dando vueltas por el centro comercial, cargado de bolsas y sin ningún descanso, así que con la excusa de ir a mirar cierta ropa intima a la que mi novio, tendría que dar su visto nuevo, nos fuimos solos un rato. Cuando desvié mi camino hacía el parking, Jake se quedó extrañado.

-¿Donde vamos?, como Alice se enteré, que ya sabes que se va a enterar, vendrá a por nosotros- dijo él.

-¿Quieres volver?- le dije- a subir y a bajar escaleras, cargado de bolsas, mirando cada tienda, cada rincón del centro comercial, en vez de pasar una hora descansando conmigo a solas, vale volvamos- dije volviendo sobre mis pasos, entonces algo me lo impidió, yo sonreí sabía que Jake había cambiado de idea, me giró para quedar cerca el uno del otro, cara a cara, nos besamos y seguimos hacia el coche, solté las bolsas en el maletero,¿como podíamos haber comprado tanto?, era lo que tenía llevar a Alice de acompañante o lo que es lo mismo que Alice te lleve de acompañante, todo le gustaba, todo lo compraba, no había tienda, marca o lo que fuera que no conociera, era un monstruo de las compras. Cuando regresamos estaban preparados para ir a en un restaurante italiano, la comida estaba buenísima, Jake y Emmet fueron los que más comieron, se hincharon. Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia las salas de cine, las chicas me apartaron muy sutilmente de Jake y los chicos hicieron lo mismo con Jake. Alice y las chicas querían entregarme su regalo de cumpleaños, eran unas vacaciones pagadas a donde decidiéramos ir Jake y yo.

-Gracias chicas, es genial.

-¿Donde te gustaría ir Beca?- me preguntó Bella.

-Mmmm, ya sé a Paris, me encanta esa ciudad y dicen que es la ciudad del amor, y que mejor lugar para ir con el amor de mi vida- dije ya imaginándome allí con Jake, las chicas se dieron cuenta de mi entusiasmo y se sonrieron entre sí.

Nos volvimos a unir a Jake y los chicos que estaban viendo la cartelera, todos coincidían en ver una película de miedo, la típica de sobresaltos, es más el cartel de la película decía "¿cuantas veces serás capaz de saltar en tu asiento?", y después seguía diciendo el comentario de una revista de cine "la mejor película de sobresaltos de la historia", que iba de zombis, las chicas pusimos pegas, pero sus respectivas parejas las convencieron, a mi no me gustaba mucho la idea, no me gustaban las películas de zombis, nadie se dio cuenta de mi reticencia a entrar a ver esa película, entonces dije.

-Chicos siento ser la aguafiestas, pero no creo que sea buena idea que yo vea esa película- dije, ya había mejorado mis poderes de orbitación pero cuando me asustaba mucho seguía haciéndolo sin pretenderlo.

-Oh vamos, brujita- dijo Emmet- No tendrás miedo de la película ¿verdad?, sobre todo cuando vienes al cine con 6 vampiros y un licántropo- dijo riéndose de mí, la verdad es que dicho por él parecía ridículo, pero yo no lo decía para nada por eso, si no orbitara, me daría lo mismo pasar miedo con Jake al lado, él me miraba entendiendo mi preocupación.

-Déjala en paz, Emmet, no es por eso- dijo Edward.

-¿Entonces?- dijo el grandote de los Cullen, creo que todos captaron mi motivo menos él.

-Emmet, querido, si estuvieras en una sala de cine a oscuras y vieras estrellas azules y blancas y a alguien desaparecer con ellas, ¿que pensarías?, aunque claro siendo tú seguro que ni te fijabas- terminó por decir Rosalie y los demás se rieron.

-Ah vale ya entiendo- dijo Emmet.

-Bueno Beca no te preocupes tu y yo podemos entrar en otra-dijo Jake.

-¿No te importa?- dije.

-Pues claro que no mi amor, ¿cual quieres ver?.

Jake y yo nos metimos en una de risa, sé que le fastidié, pero él no protestó no me puso mala cara, como era costumbre, los otros ya nos estaban esperando fuera cuando salimos, entonces fuimos a casa de los Cullen, Alice nos dijo que le diéramos 5 minutos para que ella pudiera adelantarse y así lo hicimos. En el trayecto me relajé demasiado, pegué una cabezadita, Jake me despertó suavemente y entramos, pero antes de entrar alguien salió de los matorrales corriendo y me asustó yo orbite como reflejo del susto. Cuando volví junto a Jake estaba sentado sobre Emmet y todos habían salido de la casa y estaban riéndose.

-No tienes algo que decirle a Beca- dijo Jake sobre las espaldas de Emmett.

-Lo siento solo quería ver si lo que decías en el cine era cierto, nada más- dijo Emmett.

-Vale no pasa nada- dije- dirigiéndome a los demás invitados. Estaban todos los chicos de la Push y sus parejas, Billy y mis abuelos, pasamos un buen rato, la fiesta me gustó mucho, me regalaron muchas cosas. De pronto mis abuelos se levantaron y se fueron a la terraza, al rato me llamaron, yo cogí a Jake de la mano y salimos. Cuando salí había un circulo de velas blancas encendida y en el centro dos figuras resplandecientes, un hombre y una mujer, yo me quedé maravillada solté la mano de Jake y me acerqué a la mujer, que también venía hacia mi.

-Beca, hija mía muchas felicidades.

-¿Mmmmmmmammma?- dije sin poder creérmelo, entonces giré para ver al hombre que también se había acercado- ¿Ppppapa?

-Si hija, somos nosotros- dijo mi madre, tenía los ojos de mi madre y el pelo rizado de mi padre, estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Pero como?

-La magia, hija mía logra milagros, tu abuela nos ha invocado para que te viéramos.

-Mama, papa, lo siento yo no tenía que haber salido del coche, todo fue por mi culpa.

-Shhh, mi niña calla- me dijo mi madre- Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada Beca, el destino quiso que heredaras el poder de tu abuelo y así escapar de una muerte segura.

-Pero si yo hubiera sabido lo de mis poderes de luz blanca, os podría haber sacado también a vosotros, haberos salvados y ahora estaríais vivos.

-Beca- ahora era mi padre el que hablaba- Cariño, mi pequeña soldado, no te angusties por aquel accidente, nadie tuvo la culpa. No te angusties más yo estaré satisfecho mientras estés bien, feliz y bien acompañada- dijo lanzando una mirada hacia Jake, sonriendo.

-Este es Jacob Black, mi novio- dije bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Nos alegramos por ti pequeña, solo podemos estar aquí para felicitarte, ahora tenemos que irnos, recuerda siempre estaremos contigo, te queremos- se unieron las voces de mis padres al unisono y desaparecieron en una lluvia de estrellas azules y blancas, me quedé mirando el espacio donde hacía medio segundo estaban mis padres, las lagrimas se contenían, pero habían sido los mejores 5 minutos desde hace tiempo, entonces me volví y abracé a mis abuelos que también estaban aguantando sus lagrimas.

-Gracias por vuestro regalo, abuelos.


	13. Chapter 13

CAP13 LA DECISIÓN (EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, SE NOMBRAN A LAS LUCES NEGRAS, ENEMIGOS DE LAS LUCES BLANCAS) DE NOMBRE LES HE PUESTO GUERRA, VENGANZA Y ODIO, APARECEN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

LOS ANCIANOS:

-Que vamos a hacer con el chico, no aprende la lección, de que huir en su forma de lobo, no es la respuesta, mira que elegir la alternativa más fácil, para él, aunque claro ahí la chica saldría ganando olvidaría esos tres años y seguiría con su destino, que es lo que queríamos, ¿no?- dijo FUTURO.

-Si amigo, la verdad es que Jacob, no aprende sigue huyendo, eso le hundirá para siempre y lo perderá todo, como puede ser tan cobarde, por que no se enfrenta a sus miedos. La soledad es bastante mala, pero buscarla como si la mereciera, ese chico es digno de lastima, yo no sabría que hacer con él, la verdad aunque hay algo que...- dijo PRESENTE, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos PASADO al ver que no seguía dijo.

-Pues yo amigos míos lo veo claro, él ha decidido, de nada va a servir tener en cuenta la alternativa de Beca, cuando Jake se ha rendido de esa manera, cuando sepa lo que quiere, será demasiado tarde para él, a pesar de haberse interpuesto en el camino de Beca y haberse imprimado de ella, sigue pensando que está mejor de lobo, ¿por que no le damos lo que quiere para darle una lección?- dijo PASADO los otros dos ancianos le miraron sin saber de que estaba hablando, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de lo que quería decir PASADO.

-Está bien iremos a darle nuestro veredicto, lo siento por Beca, ella si ha sido valiente, prefería recordarlo y dejar que Jacob siguiera su destino, ella ha superado la gran prueba que era sacrificarse por amor. Aunque no sé amigos tengo la sensación de que se nos escapa algo referente a Jacob.- dijo PRESENTE. Ni PASADO ni FUTURO se fijaron en la última frase que dijo su amigo PRESENTE.

-Por Beca no debes preocuparte, cuando esté aquí con nosotros la ayudaremos a olvidar, para que no sufra, no lo merece y mucho menos después de lo que ha demostrado Jacob, ese chico es un cobarde, no es como sus antepasados- dijo PASADO.

-Vamos pues, amigos nos esperan.

JACOB:

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Beca se estaba desarrollando según lo previsto, todos hablaban unos con otros, estaban pasando un buen rato, entre risas, bromas y demás, yo estaba con el estúpido presentimiento de que algo se me olvidaba, pero no daba con lo que era, entonces llegó la hora, el abuelo de Beca nos hizo una señal, Beca me llevó orbitando. Llegamos al claro del bosque, todavía faltaban varios minutos, intentamos tranquilizarnos, ninguno sabía lo que nos deparaba la visita de los ancianos, de pronto tres haces de estrellas azules y blancas aparecieron enfrente de nosotros.

-Hola de nuevo amigos- dijo el más joven de los tres.

-¿Hola de nuevo?, ¿nos conocemos?- dije, entonces el más viejo de los tres levantó un dedo y sacó una bolsita de dentro de su túnica, entonces nos pidió que nos acercáramos, y así lo hicimos, entonces nos sopló los polvos que se había vaciado en la mano.

-PASADO, cuando, como- dije despistado, yo miré a Beca que estaba tan extrañada como yo.

-Tranquilos amigos, solo ha sido una pequeña perdida de memoria, no queríamos que hablarais sobre vuestras alternativas, así que os borramos nuestro encuentro de ayer, nada más- nos informó PASADO.

-La sensación que sentís se os pasará enseguida, no os preocupéis- dijo PRESENTE.

-Amigos- empezó a decir FUTURO- lamento comunicaros que tendréis que separaros, no habéis...o mejor dicho uno de vosotros sigue sin entender la importancia de huir del dolor, de los recuerdos, es mejor sufrir por un recuerdo, que no tener ninguno, Jacob, Beca lo sabe muy bien, ella si escogió bien, tú no, tu sigues siendo egoísta y cobarde- dijo FUTURO mirándome fijamente, noté que Beca me soltó la mano yo me giré para mirarla y ¡PLAFF! me cruzó la cara.

-¿Que has hecho Jake?- dijo Beca con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡DIMELO! o eres tan cobarde como piensan los ancianos, como piensan tus hermanos de manada, los Cullen incluso tu padre, a que adivino que escogiste, lo más fácil convertirte en lobo, ¿verdad?, ¡DIMELO!, ¡COBARDE!, yo que estaba dispuesta a todo Jacob, estaba dispuesta a perder mis poderes, a no recuperar mi memoria, a recordarte aunque sufriera y dejarte ir hacia tu destino, y ahora en el momento más importante me fallas después de todo lo que he hecho por ti- dijo llorando, yo no podía moverme, no era un cobarde, noté que algo volvía a venir hacia mi cara, pero entonces reaccioné y sujete la mano de Beca, ¿mi ángel?.

-Bbbeca deja que me explique por favor.

-¿Que me vas a explicar? COBARDE- volvió a chillarme, entonces no lo aguanté y mentí.

-Quieres que te lo explique, Beca, te lo voy a explicar, estoy harto de que cada vez que voy a ser feliz, haya algo que lo estropeé en el caso de tu prima fue por Edward, en el caso de mi manada fue ser el único que no me imprimaba y en tu caso Beca Swan es que nunca he estado seguro ni de ti, ni de lo que sentías por mí y cuando por fin estaba casi seguro, apareces diciendo que eres una bruja, y estoy harto, de lobos, de vampiros, de brujas, del destino, de la magia ¡DE TODO! y prefiero pudrirme toda mi vida como lobo y estar seguro de todo, que pasar otro día contigo, preguntándome cuando me vas a dejar, cuantos problemas tendré que cargar, por el simple hecho de haberme imprimado de una bru- ja- dije, separé las dos últimas silabas para que le quedaran bien claras, era verdad, tenía dudas, día si día también y cuando se disipaban, aparecían estos tres y me decían que me había interpuesto en el destino de Beca, ¿que querían que hiciera?, yo decidí dejarla en su maravilloso destino y yo a lo mío que era ser lobo mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras.

-¡ERES UN COBARDE JACOB BLACK, TE ODIOOOOOO!¡NUNCA LUCHAS, SIEMPRE TE RINDES, COBARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, jamás debí conocerte, mi tío Charlie tenía razón, le tenía que haber hecho caso y no haber aparecido por la Push para buscarte yyyy- dijo Beca, la interumpí.

-¿Y quien te pidió que vinieras?- dije ya no podía parar lo que había empezado.

-No hizo falta que nadie me dijera nada, lo noté en mi corazón, yo jamás he dejado de luchar por lo nuestro y fui a buscarte y maldigo ese día , ese momento, por que por tu culpa Jacob me quedé sin memoria- me soltó y la volví a interrumpir.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, ¿por que no le preguntas a tu querido tío Charlie, quien conducía el coche que chocó con el tuyo?- le dije.

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó con miedo.

-Quiero decir que tu tío Charlie, le dijo a su ayudante que te siguiera y así lo hizo, él fue el responsable de tu perdida de memoria, no yo- le solté, eso la puso furiosa y no sé lo que me hizo pero me lanzó por los aires y choqué con un árbol, me levanté tambaleándome.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA, TE LO ESTÁS INVENTANDO, PARA EVADIR TU CULPA, COMO HACES SIEMPRE!¡COBARDE, EGOÍSTA!- dijo Beca haciendo un gesto con la mano y diciendo- ¡PIEDRA!- y una piedra desapareció en estrellas azules y blancas, de pronto noté un gran peso encima mía, era la piedra que me había lanzado Beca, mediante sus poderes, ahora si que estaba furioso, mientras estaba en el suelo, me chilló otra vez- ¡LUCHA, COBARDE!- me levanté como pude y la miré con mirada herida, ella no entendía mis intenciones, después de como se había puesto, ya no merecía la pena.

-Chicos- dijo FUTURO- será mejor que os calméis, ¿de acuerdo?. Jacob Black, ya que deseas ser un lobo para siempre con tantas ganas...,no te convertiré, eso para ti sería una bendición, serás humano para siempre, recordaras a Beca, sufrirás y mucho, no volverás a ser lobo hasta que no aprendas, que huir no es la solución, que tienes que hacer frente a todo y lo vas a aprender de una forma muy dura hijo- me dijo el anciano- te será retirada la magia que hace que te conviertas en lobo, sufrirás dolor, contra más lo niegues e intentes huir de él, más te dolerá, hasta el punto de que como sigas así morirás, si por el contrario haces frente a todo lo que tienes dentro, tu magia te será de vuelta y volverás a sentir la imprimación por Beca, y ya dependerá de ella amarte o no- terminó por decir FUTURO, en ese momento cayó un rayo cerca de mí lo último que vi, fue a Beca hacer amago de acercarse, pero no la dejaron y desapareció en estrellas azules y blancas.

ANCIANO FUTURO:

Han pasado casi seis meses desde aquella fatídica noche, en la que él le rompió el corazón a Beca, pobre chica no se lo merecía, a los tres meses viendo que no mejoraba decidimos intervenir mágicamente y borrar todo signo de Jacob de la mente de Beca, pero ella nos dijo que ni lo intentáramos, que su recuerdo le hacía más fuerte, yo sabía que era una tapadera, ella seguía amándolo, todavía la escucho sollozar, después de lo que le hizo él, era incapaz de odiarlo y si lo odiaba era para hacerse la fuerte, la dura, no por que no lo amara. Pero a pesar de todo, el odio y la venganza se tatuaron a fuego en la piel de Beca, era una bruja muy poderosa, mejoro muchísimo, era fuerte, ágil, no tenía puntos débiles, luchaba contra sus primos vampiros, ahí encontró un buen entrenamiento y muy duro, al principio luchaba, perdía, se volvía a levantar, por muy dolorida que estuviera, teniendo en cuenta que peleaba con seres que tenían la piel de granito, pero ella no se rendía, seguía luchando, aprendiendo conjuros, ya no hacía falta que los dijera en voz alta ya le salían mentalmente, era increíble a que velocidad estaba aprendiendo, se había entregado cien por cien a su entrenamiento de bruja y luz blanca, lo que me preguntaba, era si se acordaba de su vida humana, por que a pesar de haberle devuelto sus recuerdos, no hablaba con nadie de ellos, cuando estaba en casa de Charlie se pasaba en su cuarto, horas y horas, después de lo que se enteró le retiró la palabra a su tío, con sus primos solo iba para entrenarse en la lucha, con sus abuelos para entrenarse como luz blanca y como bruja y eso me preocupaba y se lo hice saber.

-Beca, ¿te encuentras bien?, estoy preocupado por ti, sabes que si le pides a PASADO que te borre los recuerdos de...

-Ya te dije que no, no tienes por que preocuparte, he cogido mi camino que es el de ser bruja y luz blanca y seré la mejor.

-Pequeña no solo existe el entrenamiento, existen más cosas, tus abuelos están preocupados, como todos los demás. Solo te dedicas a entrenar y cuando vienes aquí, es para coger información.

-Antes preocupados porque no aceptaba al cien por cien mi destino, ahora por que lo he aceptado, queréis aclararos todos y, si he venido a preguntarte algo, me han dicho que existen otros, los luces negras, ¿que son?, ¿podre luchar contra ellos, alguna vez?- dijo Beca, dejándome más preocupado.

-Beca no te acerques a ellos son nuestros enemigos, tu abuelo te habrá dicho que son muy peligrosos para las luces blanca, sus flechas son venenosas pueden matarnos, te lo digo en serio, no te acerques a ellos- dije, intente sonar todo lo serio y rotundo que pude, para que se asustara, pero por su cara deduje que no había sido muy convincente.

-¿Que diferencia hay entre luz blanca y luz negra?- me preguntó con demasiada curiosidad.

-Beca en todas las cosas hay un equilibrio, entre el bien y el mal, una balanza que no se debe inclinar nunca, ni hacia el bien ni hacia el mal, todo en su perfecto equilibrio- dije para despistarla pero no hubo manera.

-No me has contestado.

-Las luces negras representan el mal entre nosotros Beca solo buscan su interés, su beneficio, no piensan en nadie, solo en vengarse, en luchar, así que ni pienses en ellos, de acuerdo.

-Vale, vale, no me acercaré a ellos-dijo desapareciendo, me parece que le pondré vigilancia, no me gusta un pelo, me di cuenta del grave error que había cometido, mientras decía mi brillante frase de antes, lo de la luz negra, en mi cabeza apareció Beca.

BECA:

Venganza, interés, beneficio, luchar, venganza, mmm no suena mal, jajaajja, ¿donde podría encontrarlos, ¿podré orbitar al inframundo?, lo intenté y lo conseguí. De pronto todo lo que me rodeo era oscuro, era como un bosque de color negro, los arboles, la hierba, todo, incluso una figura que se acercó a mi también iba vestido de negro.

-No imaginé que las luces blancas fueran tan estúpidas de bajar al bosque de la perdición- dijo la figura con una voz de odio- bueno más fácil me lo pones para acabar contigo.

-Inténtalo si puedes- le dije, la figura se disponía a dispararme, orbité su arco lejos para que quedara desarmado, luchamos cuerpo a cuerpo, pude notar como el entrenamiento con Jasper y Emmett, incluso la enseñanzas de mi padre en defensa personal ya que él era marine y me enseñó bien cuando era niña, ahora todo mi entrenamiento daba su fruto, un soldado, nunca se rendía, jamás se dejaba ganar y mucho menos si también era bruja y luz blanca. Me ensarte en una pelea con aquella figura, que para que mentir luchaba bastante bien, me dejo alucinada la primera vez que orbitó al contrario que las luces blancas, salían estrellas negras, ¡Que chulo!, la figura notó mi cambio y paró de luchar alejándose de mí.

-¿Quien eres?- me preguntó la voz del chico.

-Eso no importa, quiero luchar y hasta ahora eres el mejor oponente que me he echado a la cara, así que...- de pronto me vi orbitando, ¿por que orbitaba, si no quería irme?. En cuanto puse los pies en el suelo, ¡OH,OH! una charla, bufff. Eran mis abuelos con Futuro los que me habían invocado.

-Beca ¡que crees que haces!- empezó mi abuelo- ¿has perdido el juicio?, como se te ocurre ir en busca de luces negras y no a cualquier lugar si no a su morada, al bosque de la perdición.

-¿Como sabíais que estaba allí?- dije despreocupada, total siempre estaban con las charlas y sus preocupaciones.

-Beca querida, no puedes exponerte de ese modo es peligroso- dijo mi abuela.

-¿Como sabíais que estaba allí?- volví a preguntar pasando de sus preocupaciones, los tres se miraron entre si.

-Beca esto no es un juego, sé que te sientes fuerte y poderosa, pero te dije que no te acercaras a las luces negras y me has desobedecido deliberadamente- me dijo FUTURO, entonces yo pasando de todo volví a insistir.

-¿Como sabíais que estaba allí?- dije sonriendo, viendo las caras de mis abuelos y de FUTURO, parecían pasmarotes, si ellos no dejaban de darme charlas, yo ignoraría cualquier advertencia perteneciente a ellos- ¿Y bien?, no me vais a contestar?- dije, los tres se rindieron y se fueron de la habitación sonreí satisfecha, me fui a la cocina de mis abuelos a ver si encontraba algo de comer, esto de orbitar te abría un apetito de lobo, lobo, lobo, shhhhh, le mande callar a la voz en mi cabeza, cuando me disponía a sentarme en el sillón con mi sándwich, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- dije

-¿Beca?, eres tú- dijo la voz de Billy Black al otro lado de la linea telefónica, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

-Si soy yo- dije cortante, sabía que ni Billy ni los demás chicos de la Push tenían la culpa de lo que hizo J..., pero no quería hablar con ellos, dolía demasiado- ¿ querías algo Billy?.

-Solo era para hablar con tu abuela, me dejó un mensaje que me dejo preocupado- me explicó él.

-Lo siento no está, acaba de salir, oye Billy tengo que colgar están llamando a la puerta, adiós- y colgué, seguro que mi abuela le había dicho algo del comportamiento que había tenido yo últimamente, no quería dar explicaciones a nadie, me sentí furiosa cuando pensé que quizas, no era de la única de la que hablaban ¿y si hablaban de los dos?, ¿sabrían mis abuelos donde se encontraba él? retiré ese pensamiento enseguida antes de que me consumiera,¡ME DA IGUAL TODO Y TODOS! , por que no se olvidan ya de Beca, la niña buena y estúpida que confiaba en todo el mundo, estaba harta, de que todos ellos estuvieran hablando de mi a mis espaldas, los Cullen, los chicos de la reserva, Billy, mis abuelos, FUTURO que se había quedado como mi guardián, todos estaban contra mí, todos.

BILLY:

-¿Que te ha dicho?- me dijo la abuela de Beca- ¿como la has encontrado?.

-Furiosa, no ha dicho nada más que lo esencial- dije, y no la culpaba, mi hijo, mi sangre la había herido en la única parte que Beca había confiado solo a él, su corazón. Dejo de venir a la reserva, se peleo con Charlie, seguía viviendo con él para no aguantar las charlas de sus abuelos, según me contó Bella, todos los Cullen, todos nosotros estábamos muy preocupados por Beca en seis meses había cambiado mucho, demasiado y si se me permite decirlo a mal. Hacía tres meses que había vuelto al instituto, pero no lo llevaba bien, faltaba a clase, se peleaba, usaba la magia con los chicos que se metían con ella, una vez encontraron a dos chicos desnudos bailando La Macarena en el vestuario, Beca hizo de las suyas y metió a todas las chicas allí para que se rieran de los chicos, tengo que admitir que cuando Bella me lo contó también me reí, pero a lo que iba, lo último era que había ido en busca de las luces negras y llevaba varias semanas yendo a buscarlas. Según me explicaron los abuelos de Beca eran los enemigos de las luces blancas, no sabíamos como ayudar a Beca.

Respecto a mi hijo, sabíamos por FUTURO, que vagaba por la calles siempre borracho, desdichado, dormía donde caía después de tanto beber, lo sentía por él, pedí ayuda a mis ancestros en un último intento por que escucharan mis plegarias y ayudaran a mi hijo a hacer frente a todos sus problemas y miedos. Pero había algo en la decisión de mi hijo que no me convencía, me hacía pensar que ocultaba algo y no era cobardía.

-¿Que vamos a hacer FUTURO?- dijo el Sr Brown sacándome de mis pensamientos, me giré para entender el pánico de su voz, haber entendía la preocupación, pero de ahí al pánico, no entendía.

-Sr Balck- me dijo- El pánico de Henry, es comprensible teniendo en cuenta que pueden llegar a convencerla de que nosotros somos los malo, para transformar a las luces blanca en negras, está el odio y la furia que últimamente está demostrando. Y es eso lo que la hace más vulnerable a convertirse en una luz negra, hoy nos ha sorprendido su actitud al ir a buscar a las luces negras, pero eso no es lo más grave, lo más grave es que cada vez nos es más difícil, tanto a Henry como a mí sentirla, como ya le explicamos en nuestra primera visita, los luces blancas tenemos un sexto sentido para encontrarnos, sentirnos, esta mañana nos ha costado bastante, normalmente con uno de nosotros bastaría para encontrarla, pero esta mañana nos hemos tenido que unir los dos en la concentración y nos ha costado traerla de vuelta aquí arriba y Sr Black se lo crea o no, es un peligro para el que ninguno de nosotros está preparado- me dijo FUTURO dejándome más preocupado y un poco molesto por que me habían ocultado, lo que parecía lo más importante, en esta historia- Beca es una bruja poderosa en nuestro lado, pero en el otro lado puede ser muy peligrosa, para todos.


	14. Chapter 14

CAP14 OSCURIDAD

JACOB:

Estaba perdido, en un mundo al que yo le importaba un rábano, sumido en la oscuridad, no levantaba cabeza, no lograba luchar, como quería todo el mundo huía y contra más rápido huía peor, era como si mi corazón estuviera en carne viva y me echaran sal, para que picara, escociera y yo me revolvía contra ese dolor, me emborrachaba siempre hasta perder el sentido, para no sentir el dolor que cada día me arrancaba la vida, ¡ERES UN COBARDE JACOB BLACK, TE ODIOOOOOO!¡NUNCA LUCHAS, SIEMPRE TE RINDES, COBARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, jamás debí conocerte, esas palabras pesaban como un losa de puro cemento a mis espaldas y como he dicho antes me arrancaban la vida, lenta y dolorosamente, ¡BECAAAAAAAAAA! chillé en mi cabeza, para que me doliera más, me lo merecía, la había destrozado con mi decisión pero no por los motivos que ella y todos creen, entonces recordé las mentiras que le dije.

_**Beca, te lo voy a explicar, estoy harto de que cada vez que voy a ser feliz, haya algo que lo estropeé en el caso de tu prima fue por Edward, en el caso de mi manada fue ser el único que no me imprimaba y en tu caso Beca Swan es que nunca he estado seguro ni de ti, ni de lo que sentías por mí y cuando por fin estaba casi seguro, apareces diciendo que eres una bruja, y estoy harto, de lobos, de vampiros, de brujas, del destino, de la magia ¡DE TODO! y prefiero pudrirme toda mi vida como lobo y estar seguro de todo, que pasar otro día contigo, preguntándome cuando me vas a dejar, cuantos problemas tendré que cargar, por el simple hecho de haberme imprimado de una bru- ja- le dije.**_

Esas palabras salieron como fuego de mi boca, me ardía la garganta, me faltaba el aire, cada vez que recordaba lo que le dije a mi áng...a Beca ya no tenía derecho a llamarla ángel saqué mi cadena del cuello en la que al final había media luna con un ángel grabado, ¿pensaría ella en el significado de su colgante y en lo que le dije? o lo tiraría a la basura, Beca, esa chica preciosa, que se enamoró de mí y me traiciono no confió en mí. Me acabé la botella de vodka, que tenía en la mano, ya no veía nada ni a nadie, me pesaban los parpados, los cerré sonriendo por que ya llegó ese momento en el que todo desaparecía, el dolor, el sufrimiento y sobre todo ella. Me sumí en mi sueño, que era tan oscuro como la vida que llevaba desde hacía seis meses. Esta noche prometía ser interesante mi sueño no era de un negro azabache como otras noches era gris, gris oscuro, me veía a mí mismo de pie y a alguien acercándose.

-¿QUIEN ERES?- dije en voz alta.

-Eso no importa, lo importante, no es quien soy yo, si no en que te estas convirtiendo Jacob Black, eres una vergüenza y una deshonra, para todos nosotros- dijo aquella figura con una voz que no sé por que me sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de que.

-Y a usted que le importa en que me convierto, o si soy una vergüenza o deshonra y para quien, ¿nosotros?, ya no hay un nosotros, ya solo estoy yo- dije.

-Te equivocas de nuevo Jacob, me importa y ser una vergüenza y deshonra para nosotros o lo que es lo mismo para ti mismo, me afecta, me importa y me preocupa- me dijo la voz de aquella figura que se había detenido, no era capaz de reconocerla.

-Miré lo siento, pero no estoy para que me den ninguna charla, así que déjeme en paz- le solté, como era posible que no pudiera echar a aquel individuo de allí, de mi sueño, de mi cabeza, de pronto se levantó una brisa que movió mis pelos mas o menos largos, ya me caían sobre los hombros, de pronto aquella brisa desapareció y la figura ya no estaba, me giré de espaldas sonriendo encantado con la idea de que la figura me hubiera dejado solo, pero cuando me dí la vuelta por completo, la figura seguía allí pero más cerca de mí.

-¿Ya no reconoces a los tuyos Jake?- me peguntó la voz.

-¿Los míos?- fruncí el ceño, a que se refería aquella figura, ahora que estaba más cerca diferenciaba que era un hombre, pero seguía sin distinguirle la cara. La cara era como un borrón, como cuando alguien no quiere que se le reconozca en la televisión, fijé mi mirada aunque claro no sirvió de nada, estaba demasiado borracho, digo yo que sería por eso.

-Si, soy uno de los tuyos, un quileute, ¿no me reconoces?- me dijo aquel hombre.

-De aspecto no estoy seguro, pero tu voz, tu voz me parece que la he escuchado alguna vez, pero no sabría decirle, ni donde, ni cuando- le expliqué.

-Eso es por que sigues huyendo de todo lo que te recuerda lo que eres, la reserva, tu familia, tus hermanos, tu sangre, tu magia, tu licántropia, tu amor por esa chica a la que has roto el corazón y por la cual sufres un gran dolor- me explicó la voz.

-Perdone pero las seis primeras cosas, ya no tienen nada que ver conmigo, me las han arrebatado- le dije, la boca del hombre a pesar de estar detrás del borrón noté como sonreía.

-Entonces ¿reconoces que la chica si tiene que ver contigo?, es un paso pequeño, pero un paso al fin y al cabo- me dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-¿Un paso?, hacia donde, ¿que quiere de mí?.

-Vengo a ayudarte a que recuperes lo que has perdido de nosotros, los quileutes- me dijo el hombre.

-Ayudarme a mi, no pierda el tiempo, no puedo volver a nada de aquello, por si no lo sabe, me han quitado mi magia, ya solo soy un hombre corriente sin poderes, sin familia, sin hermanos, sin hogar, sin ...

-¿Amor? - me interrumpió el hombre- Jake ¿quien puede vivir sin amar toda su vida?, debes entender que he sido invocado por..., bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que te han dado la última oportunidad y que si no te esfuerzas y no luchas, morirás y eso no puedo permitirlo, siendo uno de los míos.

-Morir, no suena tan mal, me...

-¿Alejaría?- me dijo el hombre volviendo a terminar mi frase, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Mire, como se llame se lo agradezco, pero si volviera a tener mi magia, mi..., por resumir mi herencia...- de pronto al hombre del borrón en la cara, se le veía la cara al completo, no, no, no podía ser, era...tragué saliva, pero como.

-Hola Jake- me dijo mi abuelo sonriéndome, me tuve que quedar con cara de idiota, ¿como era posible?.

-Aaabuelo, ¿de verdad eres tú?.

-Si Jake, soy yo, el primer miembro de tu familia, que fue miembro del consejo de la tribu.

-Pero, como ¿es que estas aquí?- pregunté- ¿como es que ahora te puedo ver la cara y antes no?.

-En cuanto has aceptado que tu hogar, tu sangre, tu padre, tus hermanos y tu sangre quileute son tu herencia.

-¿Aceptar?, bueno yo lo he hecho para resumir, pero si a eso lo llamas aceptar de acuerdo- dije a modo de broma.

-Jake esto no es ninguna broma, es tu última oportunidad para volver a donde perteneces, no me gustaría verte muerto con 23 años, por tu cobardía- me dijo mi abuelo, eso me enfadó.

-¿No han muerto quileutes más jóvenes que yo?- le recriminé.

-Te recuerdo que a pesar de ser tu abuelo, soy miembro del consejo quileute y que merezco un respeto, Jake, no ensucies el nombre de los jóvenes que murieron. Más viejos o más jóvenes que tú murieron, pero ninguno por cobardía, ninguno por huir. Si han muerto ha sido por VALENTÍA, POR HACER FRENTE A LOS ENEMIGOS, así que no te atrevas a reírte de la memoria de tus hermanos muertos- me dijo mi abuelo muy serio.

-Esta bien, lo siento.

-Así me gusta, Jake, vamos a emprender un viaje, bastante largo por los tiempos y por los corazones de las personas que has conocido, para que puedas sentir lo que ellos han sentido por ti y por los que le has hecho pasar, lo que si te digo es que será un entrenamiento muy duro Jake- me dijo mi abuelo.

-¿Entrenamiento? dices- le dije.

-El entrenamiento para fortalecer el espíritu es muy difícil, así que prepárate- dijo mi abuelo, haciendo un movimiento con la mano con el cual abrió un portal, por el que entramos.

BECA:

Seguía bajando al inframundo, cada vez que bajaba me encontraba mejor, menos débil, las luces negras me acogieron y me ayudaron a hacerme más fuerte, allí abajo no había ancianos, todos eran iguales, no había normas, ni charlas, la verdad es que solo había fortaleza, poder, lucha, venganza, lo que yo estaba buscando, el problema era que cuando volvía al mundo real, esas sensaciones que se minimizaban en el inframundo afloraban cuando volvia la superficie, por las noches seguía llorando por él, seguía echándolo de menos, esas noches orbitaba a su casa, a su habitación y me tumbaba en su cama, que no sé como todavía olía él, una de esas noches, miré más a fondo su habitación y encontré la camiseta que le compré el día de mi 18 cumpleaños cuando fuimos todos juntos a pasar el día al centro comercial, aquel maldito día, la camiseta le gustó tanto que se la ponía mucho, también encontré el bote de colonia que le había comprado Alice, destapé el bote y olí, mmm.

-Jake- susurre a la habitación vacía, eché colonia a la camiseta y la puse en la almohada pareciendo que fuera él, pero faltaba su calidez, su corazón, entonces me acordé del colgante que me regalo por mi cumpleaños, lo saqué de entre mis pechos, y lo miré. Allí estaba yo hecha polvo en su casa, en su cama, con su colonia y camiseta fingiendo que él estaba conmigo y mirando el colgante, su regalo, todavía recordaba lo que me dijo cuando me lo dio: Por que mi corazón es tuyo y quiero que nuestros corazones estén siempre juntos, ¡NO, Beca lucha contra ese sentimiento, te hace débil, te hace vulnerable y no lo puedes permitir! me dije hacia mi interior,me puse furiosa, y me fui de allí. Orbité a la casa de Charlie, con el cual dejé de hablarme, cuando me enteré, que lo que me dijo Jacob era verdad, el coche que chocó con el mío, era del ayudante de Charlie, no me podía creer, que me lo ocultara, después también me enteré que mis primos también lo sabían, discutí con Charlie, discutí con Bella. Todos estaban en contra mía, todo menos las luces negras, sin darme cuenta, ya pasaba los días enteros alli abajo, al principio, solo bajaba por las mañana después de clase, luego faltaba a algunas clases, después a todas, empecé a bajar alguna que otra tarde hasta que se convirtieron en todas las tardes, como he dicho antes, allí abajo era el único sitio donde últimamente me encontraba cada vez mejor y me trataban bien, si llegaba tarde no me decían nada, por ellos como si no iba, a lo que me refiero es que no me obligaban a nada , como mis abuelos, Charlie o los Cullen que siempre estaban dándome charlas y consejos que yo no había pedido, así que me refugié en el inframundo, no sé por que mis abuelos se preocupaban tanto por mí, yo estaba bien, más contenta, más viva, más fuerte, más todo, pero solo cuando estaba con las luces negras, creo que hay estaba la preocupación de mis abuelos, que no era con ellos, ni con los Cullen , ni con FUTURO con el que ya no pasaba mi tiempo, ¿serán celos en vez de preocupación?, creo que serán celos de que prefiera a las luces negras antes que a ellos.

El tiempo pasó muy deprisa estábamos en Octubre, ya solo faltaban 2 meses para mi 19 cumpleaños, una de las noches que volví realmente tarde del bosque de la perdición, nada más salir a la fresca noche, mi orbitación se vio dirigida, ya sabía donde, nada más poner los pies en el suelo, escuché a mi abuela.

-¡DIOS SANTO!

-¿Que pasa?- me quedé mirando alrededor, a ver que pasaba, estaban todos allí, FUTURO, mis abuelos y mis primos( EDWARD Y BELLA).

-Beca te has dado cuenta ¿de que estás cambiando? - dijo mi abuelo con los ojos fuera de orbita, yo bajé mi mirada a mi cuerpo, yo no veía cambio alguno.

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunté- Sé que ya mismo voy a cumplir años pero tampoco es para tanto abuelo.

-No nos referimos a eso Beca, tu órbita ya no es de estrellas azules y blancas, es de estrellas grises, estas cambiando- dijo mi abuela nerviosa- ¿que vamos a hacer contigo?.

-Como que, ¿qué vais a hacer conmigo?- me puse a la defensiva- ¿que estáis tramando?- eché una ojeada a toda la habitación esperando que me detuvieran, si pudieran, pero nadie se movió.

-Prima, tus abuelos y FUTURO nos han explicado cosas sobre las luces negras y nos preocupa que cambies de bando, sobre todo después de que tu órbita haya cambiado de color- me dijo Bella.

-¿Así y que te han explicado?.

-Beca- empezó a decir FUTURO- las luces negras son peligrosas para todo ser sobrenatural, no deberías haberte acercado tanto, estás cambiando, eres irascible, estás de mal humor, en estos tres últimos meses no has hablado con nadie, pero lo que más nos preocupa es el cambio de tu órbita- dijo FUTURO mirándome- Te estás convirtiendo en una de ellos, Beca y si eso pasa nos pondrás a todos en peligro, estás cayendo en desgracia y una bruja, bueno en tu caso me dio bruja y medio luz blanca es muy peligroso, y no solo por que perdamos a uno de los nuestros, sino por que eres muy poderosa, en nuestro lado no hay peligro, pero en el lado de las luces negras, si hay un peligro mayor.

-Pequeña todo esto lo hacemos por tu bien, sabemos que estás sufriendo por...- interrumpí a mi abuela.

-¡YO NO ESTOY SUFRIENDO POR NADIE, ES ESTE LUGAR, SOIS VOSOTROS LOS QUE ME HACÉIS DÉBIL!- chillé, todos se quedaron mirándome con más preocupación que antes.

-Peque...- empezó mi abuela, pero ahora fue FUTURO el que la interrumpió.

-Has hablado como uno de ellos Beca, los luces negras son luces blancas que cayeron en desgracia, y tu estás cambiando si no expulsas ese dolor y sufrimiento acabarás cayendo en desgracia y convirtiéndote en una de ellos.

-Si me estoy convirtiendo en una de ellos como dices, como es que no me obligan a quedarme con ellos, como hacéis vosotros- dije.

-Beca, el mal es muy seductor, el mal te cambia poco a poco, te manipulan para llevarte a su lado, no te das cuenta, te han manipulado para que pienses que nosotros somos los malos, has discutido con todos nosotros, estás sola, te sientes sola por la perdida. El odio y la venganza son lo que te empujan al inframundo, por eso cada vez te sientes más a gusto entre ellos, el odio y la venganza que sientes aquí arriba en su mundo es poder, fortaleza, seguridad en ti misma. Todo lo que sientes ahora mismo solo es una tapadera, para que no te llegue el dolor y no sufrir- dijo mi abuelo.

-En resumidas cuentas, estás haciendo lo mismo que Jake, HU-IR- me soltó FUTURO.

-¡QUE! ¡YO NO HE HUIDO DE NADA!- le grité- Y MUCHO MENOS COMO ÉL LO HIZO.

-¡BECA HUYES DE TU DOLOR, SÉ QUE JAKE TE DESTROZÓ PERO TIENES QUE SER FUERTE, Y ADMITIR QUE TODAVÍA LO QUIERES!- me gritó FUTURO.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO, ESO ES MENTIRA; YO NO LO QUIERO!- chillé con todas mis fuerzas y llorando, de pronto la casa empezó a temblar, las puertas y las ventanas empezaron a cerrarse y a abrirse, los demás se alejaron de mi, todos menos FUTURO.

-¡SACA EL DOLOR NO LO REPRIMAS!- fue lo último que dijo antes de que lo lanzara por los aire.

-¡QUIERO QUE QUEDE CLARA UNA COSA, YO NO LE SIGO QUERIENDO, NI ESTOY SUFRIENDO, NI HUYENDO DE NADA, Y SI ME ESTOY CONVIRTIENDO EN UNA LUZ NEGRA, QUE ASÍ SEA- dije envuelta en un viento que provocaba yo con mi enfado, la casa no paraba de temblar, estaba muy furiosa, rompí todos los cristales, mis abuelos y mis primos se refugiaron detrás del sofá, FUTURO se levantó para volver a hacerme frente, pero antes de que se acercara lo lancé detrás del sofá con el resto y dije- ¡NINGUNO DE VOSOTROS TIENE EL PODER PARA DESTRUIRME; ¿NO QUERÍAIS QUE FUERA BRUJA? PUES AQUÍ ME TENÉIS, Y LANCÉ VIENTO CONTRA ELLOS.

-¡BASTA!, BECA.- dijo una voz detrás mía.

-JAJJAJAJAJAJAJ; ¿ME VAS A DETENER TU? SIMPLE MORTAL- dije cuando me volví y vi a Charlie- SUELTA ESO, TE PUEDES HACER DAÑO, ¡PISTOLA!- y la pistola apareció en mi mano- JAJJAJAJAJA- de pronto Charlie desapareció detrás del sofá, mi abuelo lo orbito- SI NO ME DEJÁIS EN PAZ ATENEROS A LAS CONSECUENCIAS- dije y desaparecí tras estrellas negras.


	15. Chapter 15

CAP15 LUCES NEGRAS

(EN ESTE CAPITULO EXPLICO MÁS DE LAS LUCES NEGRAS Y APARECEN LAS TRES MÁS PELIGROSAS), he hecho lo mismo que con las luces blancas, para no liaros con más nombres a las luces negras les he puesto (DESCONFIANZA, ODIO y VENGANZA), espero les guste.

BELLA:

Después de que Beca desapareciera, la Sra. Brown mediante magia arregló la casa que Beca había dejado patas arriba, era increíble como Beca había mejorado en la magia, ahora el problema era que estaba sufriendo por Jake, y eso le había puesto furiosa, FUTURO la había puesto a prueba, la había provocado lo que había desatado su furia, su dolor. Charlie después de que Beca se fuera, prefirió irse a la comisaría, no quería quedarse allí.

-¿Que vamos ha hacer?- pregunté cuando nos sentamos en el salón ya arreglado.

-Tenemos que detenerla, no podemos dejar que se una a ellos- dijo el Sr. Brown.

-Pero se puede convertir en uno de ellos, ¿así de fácil?- dije.

-Si es así de fácil Bella, solo necesitan desconfianza, odio y ansias de venganza, y Beca ya lo tiene a causa de Jacob- dijo FUTURO- La historia de DESCONFIANZA, ODIO Y VENGANZA, es como he dicho antes, son luces blancas que cayeron en desgracia, si os dais cuenta en cierto sentido son como nosotros, si uno falta, los otros dos solos no podrían hacer nada, no hay venganza sin odio, no hay odio sin desconfianza. Si lo pensáis son tres pasos para crear el mal ya sea entre humanos, como en seres sobrenaturales. Por ejemplo entre una pareja, en que la mujer no esté segura de su marido, esa mujer ya es propensa para que DESCONFIANZA, ODIO Y VENGANZA hagan su trabajo, se hagan fuertes y ganen almas. En el caso de los seres sobrenaturales, se convierten en luces negras. En el caso de Beca, ya tiene los sentimientos, la semilla y ahí está nuestro problema. Los sentimientos de las luces negras se le han arraigado por fuera como caparazón para protegerse de lo que realmente siente por dentro, ella intenta mantenerlos escondidos por que cree que la hacen débil, esos son los sentimientos a los que le tiene que hacer frente por que si no, se convertirá en luz negra y si no Beca morirá a manos de las luces negras. Si te unes a las luces negras no te admiten que te eches atrás.

-¿Que? ¿Esas son nuestras dos únicas opciones?, se convierte en luz negra o la matan las luces negras- dije histérica- No, no puede ser, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Has dicho que son sentimientos que le han metido dentro ¿no?, pues nosotros intentaremos sacárselos a golpes si hace falta, no pienso abandonar- dije intentando convencer a los demás, y para ser sincera a mi misma también, no tenía idea de como lo íbamos a hacer.

-Bella también te he dicho, que las luces negras se aprovechan de una duda, de un enfado de cualquier persona para aprovecharse de esa situación si una persona no es propensa a la duda por mucho que las luces negras lo intenten no pueden hacer nada- me dijo FUTURO, viendo mi cara se dio cuenta de que no lo había entendido bien - Veamos si la mujer de la pareja de antes no desconfiara de su marido, DESCONFIANZA, ODIO Y VENGANZA no podrían hacer nada.

-¿Podríamos destruirlos?- pregunto Edward

-Edward, esa no es la cuestión aunque destruyéramos a esos tres, otros ocuparían su lugar, ten en cuenta que la balanza siempre tiene que estar nivelada, entre el bien y el mal no debe haber descompensación- explicó FUTURO- lo que debemos intentar es que Beca admita sus sentimientos y no los reprima más, esa es nuestra única opción, para salvarla.

-Pero el motivo de esos sentimientos reprimidos es Jake- dije- ¿creéis que después de lo que le habéis hecho vendrá a ayudarnos?- dije, dudando mucho que la respuesta a mi pregunta fuera que si.

-Llevas razón, el motivo de esos sentimientos es Jacob- dijo FUTURO- tenemos que encontrarle, quizás si le decimos que es por Beca venga-. Entonces me fijé en que FUTURO y Edward se miraron.

-¿Que pasa?, a que ha venido esa miradita- viendo que ninguno me contestó- ¿FUTURO?, ¿Edward?, queréis contestarme, ¿le ha pasado algo a Jake?- dije poniéndome nerviosa, odiaba que Edward me ocultara cosas.

-Bella hace una semana que no sabemos nada de Jake, estos seis meses le teníamos vigilado, pero la semana pasada desapareció sin dejar rastro- me dijo FUTURO, viendo la cara de los abuelos de Beca, me dí cuenta de que era la única de aquella casa que no sabía de la desaparición de Jake

- Bella yo solo lo hice por...- dijo Edward.

-No me lo digas, ¿por no preocuparme?, ¡Por Dios Edward es mi amigo!- dije enfadada- tenía derecho a saberlo.

-PASADO Y PRESENTE siguen la búsqueda de Jacob, nosotros debemos concentrarnos en Beca- dijo FUTURO.

LUCES NEGRAS:

-¿Cuanto tiempo hace ya?- preguntó ODIO.

-Hará cosa de dos o tres meses que apareció por aquí- dijo VENGANZA.

-Esa chica es increíble, que pena que sea de las buenas, pero por poco tiempo, ella no nota lo cerca que está de caer en nuestras redes, será una poderosa aliada, jajajja- dijo DESCONFIANZA.

-La verdad es que ahora se pasa todo el día aquí, nuestro lado le gusta, no tiene normas, no hay ancianos que le den la murga, eso la atrae- dijo ODIO- el odio que siente por ese chico, Jacob la está consumiendo y eso me gusta.

-Pues la desconfianza, que está sintiendo por los suyos, tampoco se queda atrás, ya no se fía de su familia y eso es bueno para mí claro- dijo DESCONFIANZA.

-JJJAJAJJAJJAJAJJA- se rió VENGANZA, llamando la atención de los otros dos- Esa chica va a dar un nuevo sentido a la palabra venganza, sino ya lo veréis.

BECA:

Estaba que explotaba de furia, dejé de orbitar y me puse a explotar piedras, a elevarlas en el aire y lanzadlas contra los árboles, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! chillé en mi interior, ya no me calmaba ni volando, estaba rabiosa, no me conformaba con destrozar lo que encontraba en el bosque, así que bajé al bosque de la perdición.

-Hola- dije.

-Hola Beca ¿que te pasa?- me preguntó ODIO.

-¡ESTOY HARTA DE TODOS ELLOS!- chillé.

-Te han dicho cosas malas de nosotros ¿cierto?- dijo DESCONFIANZA.

-Si, ahora dicen que me estoy convirtiendo en una luz negra, dice que me comporto y que hablo como vosotros, ¿os lo podéis creer?

-Lo cierto es que si- me dijo VENGANZA, levanté la mirada para verle la cara, me sorprendió su sinceridad- me lo creo Beca por que es cierto, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que tu órbita ha cambiado de color?, ellos quieren controlarte y alejarte de tus nuevos amigos, nosotros solo buscamos que estés bien, a gusto con tus poderes de luz sea blanca o negra, a nosotros no nos importa.

-Eso es cierto- dijo ODIO- nosotros estamos contigo elijas lo que elijas, pero ellos no te aceptan, solo te quieren a su lado por tus poderes, no te quieren por ser solo tu Beca, tienes razón al odiarlos y huir de ellos- terminó por decir ODIO.

-Si Beca mis amigos tienen razón, ellos ya no se fían de ti, te ven como un peligro, tienen celos de lo poderosa que eres- dijo DESCONFIANZA, era curioso, pero me sentía mejor después de que las luces negras, hablaran conmigo.

-Pequeña si quieres te podemos ayudar a vengarte de ellos y darles una lección- me dijo VENGANZA.

-No- dije rotundamente, tres pares de ojos se sorprendieron de mi contestación- solo hay uno del que quiero vengarme, pero todavía no, esperaré- terminé por decir y a los pocos minutos, me quedé dormida.

-Ya se ha dormido, ahora es nuestro turno de manipular su sueño.

SUEÑO DE BECA:

Sentía miedo, tenía un mal presentimiento, entonces abrí mis ojos y me levanté de mi cama, me sentía rara, miré hacia la cama y allí estaba mi cuerpo, pero no mi consciencia, era un fantasma, sentí pánico, fui a casa de mis abuelos.

-¡ABUELA!- chille, pero mi abuela ni se inmutó- ¡ABUELA ESTOY AQUÍ, QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!- no podía oírme ni verme, la seguí, se sentó en el salón con mi abuelo- ABUELOS; ESTOY AQUÍ- nada ni caso.

-Henry, querido que tranquilos estamos desde que Beca se fue- dijo mi abuela.

-Pues si la verdad, es que Beca daba muchos problemas, tuvo el final que se merecía- dijo mi abuelo- tu estarás más encantada que yo, después de todo te quedaste con sus poderes cuando murió.

¡QUEEEEEE!, ¿estaba muerta?, mis abuelos no me echaban de menos y encima mi abuela se había quedado con mis poderes, eso era lo único que quería de mí, ODIO, tenía razón, entonces me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen, mis primos estaban sentados en su gran salón viendo las noticias.

-BELLA, EDWARD, ¿PODÉIS ESCUCHARME?, ESTOY AQUÍ, SOY BECA- nada el mismo resultado que con mis abuelos, era imposible que estuviera muerta, ¿como?, ¿cuando?, ¿que había pasado?

-Edward, cariño tenemos que irnos- dijo mi prima y se encaminaron hacia ¿la Push?, llegaron a casa Billy, estaban también los chicos de la manada.

-Hola chicos- les dijo Billy a mis primos.

-Hola Billy, ¿donde está?- preguntó mi prima, entonces se abrió la puerta de la casa y apareció él, Jacob, fue a saludar sonriente a mis primos.

-Hola Bella, Edward- dijo él, de pronto un fuego se desató en mi interior, ¡VENGANZA!

-Menos mal que pudiste volver, cuando Beca murió, te preferimos a ti en vez de a ella, donde va a parar.

-Eso es cierto- contestaron los chicos de la manada y Billy todos al mismo tiempo. Entonces todo cambió, me sentí mala, poderosa, rabiosa, todos iban a pagar por esto, ¡TODOS!.

JACOB:

No sé cuanto tiempo duró mi viaje por la historia de mi pueblo y los corazones de los que me conocieron, cuanto dolor había infringido a los que quería, pero sobre todo a ella, estaba sufriendo y de que manera, su dolor era tan grande que mi abuelo y yo lo sentimos allá donde fuéramos, yo al principio de mi viaje, gritaba de dolor, no me quería creer lo que veía, sentía el dolor de todos, su preocupación y me dolía, le pedía a mi abuelo que acabara con todo aquello, creí que no lo iba a soportar. Mi abuelo me enseñó que no era el único de mi tribu que tuvo miedo, entendí que los que teníamos poderes como los licántropos, nos apartábamos del mundo real, por así decirlo, nos veíamos peligrosos al principio, después seguíamos apartándonos del mundo por guardar el secreto y proteger a la tribu, quien diría que donde estaba nuestro poder, estaba nuestra debilidad, en la magia, ahí estaba todo el miedo, el dolor, la inseguridad, todo, en la historia también había habido quileutes como yo, que las pasaron canutas incluso peor que yo, hubo uno que incluso perdió la vida, por no hacer frente a sus temores, así podía haber acabado yo si no hubiera aparecido mi abuelo, la pregunta era por que había aparecido ahora que volvíamos, antes de que se fuera le peguntaría, volvimos al sucio callejón, donde me había encontrado mi abuelo, cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, me sentía distinto, me sentía fuerte incluso sin magia, me sentía tranquilo, seguro de mi mismo, como jamás me hubiera imaginado sentirme.

-Abuelo, cuanto tiempo llevamos fuera- dije.

-Dos semanas más o menos- me contestó mi abuelo- ¿Como te encuentras?

-¡GENIAL!- dije unas octavas más altas de lo que pretendía.

-Bien, me alegro, el viaje ha cumplido su cometido, espero que no vuelvas a fallar a todos los que te quieren, Jake, el mayor poder aunque no te lo creas es el amor, es el poder más fuerte, que no se te olvide- dijo mi abuelo- bueno muchacho llegó el momento de la despedida, cuida de tu padre y de los chicos, y respecto a Beca... seguro que lo arreglas, por que si no lo haces volveré para darte una paliza entendido- me dijo mi abuelo sonriendo y abrazándome, justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta y abrir el portal para irse.

-Abuelo, espera, ¿quien te envió?- dije.

-Lo sabrás en su momento, adiós Jake, te quiero, adiós.

-Adiós abuelo, yo también te quiero- dije y mi abuelo desapareció, nada más desaparecer mi abuelo, tomé la decisión.-Es hora de volver a Forks y luchar por todos los que quiero.

LUCES NEGRAS:

-DESCONFIANZA, ODIO, la chica ya está lista, dentro de poco se despertará como una fiera, con más odio y sed de venganza, esto va ser divertido- dijo VENGANZA.

-Bien, nosotros vamos a atacar a los quileutes, luego nos vemos.

-Este bien, Beca está a punto de despertar, marchaos- dijo VENGANZA, mientras los otros dos desparecían, VENGANZA se ensuciaba y se rasgaba la ropa y se dejaba caer en el suelo.

-Mm- dijo la chica espabilándose- Que..., VENGANZA que... ¿que ha pasado?- dijo la chica mirándome y levantándose para ayudarme.

-Bbbbeca nos hannn ataccccccado, se han llevado a ODIO Y DESCONFIANZA.

-¿PERO QUIEN?- preguntó Beca.

-Han sido tus abuelos, tus primos y algunos licántropos, cuando te quedaste dormida subimos a la superficie para buscarte comida y nos tendieron una trampa- dijo VENGANZA.

-¡VAMOS POR ELLOS!, ¡SE ACABO, LA TREGUA!- dijo Beca con fuego en los ojos, el plan de VENGANZA había salido a la perfección, de lo que Beca no se había dado cuenta que tanto su ropa, como sus ojos eran negros.

BECA:

¡WAU! cuando me desperté era como si me hubieran recargado de energía, abrí mis ojos y me incorporé y vi a VENGANZA tirado en el suelo con la ropa rasgada, salté del altar donde estaba tumbada y me dirigí a él.

-Bbbbeca nos hannn ataccccccado, se han llevado a ODIO Y DESCONFIANZA.

-¿PERO QUIEN?- pregunté

-Han sido tus abuelos, tus primos y algunos licántropos, cuando te quedaste dormida subimos a la superficie para buscarte comida y nos tendieron una trampa- me dijo VENGANZA.

¡VAMOS POR ELLOS!, ¡SE ACABO, LA TREGUA!- dije con fuego en los ojos, me sentía poderosa, mala, solo pensaba en vengarme de todos ellos, esto ya había llegado muy lejos, así que se habían aliado todos contra mí y mis amigos las luces negras, ya estaba harta de todo esto, hoy se iba a acabar todo, querían que luchara, pues iba a luchar, pero contra ellos.

LUCES BLANCAS (PRESENTE Y PASADO):

-Es increíble- dijo PRESENTE- ha aparecido de la nada.

-¿A que te refieres?- le preguntó PASADO.

-Me refiero a Jacob Black, acaba de aparecer de la nada y viene bastante cambiado, está cerca de Seattle- dijo PRESENTE, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Como que cambiado, PRESENTE que quieres decir- dijo PASADO.

-¿Te acuerdas del miedo que sentía?, pues ya no existe, es como si... ¿que habrá sucedido?- dijo PRESENTE.

-Vamos averiguarlo- dijo PASADO ya desapareciendo en estrellas azules y blancas, pero en ese momento - ¡CUIDADO PRESENTE!, PASADO intentó defenderse, pero falló y cayó inconsciente al suelo como su amigo PRESENTE.

SRES. BROWN (ABUELOS DE BECA, SUS NOMBRES HENRY Y CAROLINE):

El matrimonio Brown estaba reunido con FUTURO cuando este notó algo extraño.

-Beca a vuelto a la superficie y es una luz negra, viene dispuesta luchar, voy a buscar a PASADO Y PRESENTE- dijo FUTURO dejando al matrimonio Brown con la boca abierta.

-¡OH! Henry que vamos a hacer, si conseguimos que saque todo ese dolor y vuelva a ser una luz blanca, ellos la mataran por su traición- dijo la abuela de Beca con preocupación.

-No se que vamos a hacer Caroline, esto se nos está yendo de las manos, Beca esta furiosa, puedo notarla, viene dispuesta a todo- dijo el Sr. Brown mirando hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-¡POR DIOS! ¿Que le pasa a esa niña? jamás pensé en tenerle miedo a mi propia nieta- dijo la Sra. Brown.

-Caroline, está dolida, está furiosa pero como dijo FUTURO, por dentro es otro tema- explicó el Sr. Brown- es más me arriesgo a decir que VENGANZA la ha ayudado a llegar al estado de furia en el que se encuentra. En ese momento unas estrellas azules y blancas aparecían.

-Henry, Caroline- los llamó FUTURO- ha ocurrido algo, las luces negras han atacado el bosque del destino y se han llevado a PASADO Y PRESENTE y lo que es peor Be...

-Beca está con ellos y se dirige hasta aquí, lo sabemos FUTURO- dijo el Sr. Brown interrumpiendo a FUTURO- a pesar de no ser anciano, puedo notar su furia, están en el claro del bosque donde hicimos la reunión para vuestra decisión.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- dijo la Sra. Brown empezando a sollozar.

-Caroline, Henry, la única posibilidad es que saque fuera los sentimientos reprimidos- dijo FUTURO.

-PPPero si lo hacce la mmmatarán- dijo la Sra Brown, ya sollozando.

-Por mi no debes preocuparte- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta de entrada


	16. Chapter 16

CAP16 ENCRUCIJADA:

FUTURO:

- ¡No, Beca! -le grité- son tus abuelos, Dios santo ¿que te ha pasado?-dije.

-Seguro que lo adivinas tu sólito anciano- dijo Beca

Cuando me fijé mejor, estaba cambiada, tenía sus ojos y sus cabellos negros azabache, estaba claro la habíamos perdido, se había cambiado de bando, a sus abuelos les había hecho un hechizo de sueño, los ató e hizo otro hechizo para atarle los poderes a su abuela.

-Beca no lo hagas, han manipulado tu mente, lo que crees que has visto, no es real- le dije.

-No es cierto que, ¿me queréis muerta?, tampoco es cierto que ¿todos preferís a Jacob Black?, también es falso que habéis atacado a mis amigos las luces negras y seguro que también es mentira que solo me queréis a vuestro lado por mis poderes, para que mi abuela encuentre alguna manera de arrebatármelos, ¿seguro que todo es mentira?- dijo tirándome un libro cerca de mí, entonces me fijé a que se refería, pero no sabía que equivocada estaba.

-Escúchame ese conjuro era para ti, pero no por los motivos que crees- dije intentando que me atendiera.

-¿No es para atarme mis poderes?, que extraño por que en el enunciado pone mi nombre- dijo ella.

-Este bien, si, era para ti, por si llegabas a esto Beca, no te das cuenta en lo que te has convertido, eres una de ellos- dije, entonces ella se acercó a un espejo y se quedó mirándose durante varios minutos en los que intenté escapar, pero no podía orbitar.

-¡AH! si se me olvido decirte que he embrujado la casa para que ni tu ni mi abuelo orbitaran- dijo Beca sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo- es extraño ¿no?, lo que hace el odio y la venganza, me siento genial, incluso podría decir que ya no me afecta estar en este mundo, me he liberado, de mi debilidad.

-No es debilidad, Beca, a eso se le llama ser cobarde estás huyendo de lo que sientes por Jacob- le solté, entonces me hizo explotar en millones de estrellas azules y blancas.

-Ten cuidado anciano, lo que digas puede ser tu sentencia de muerte- dijo todavía en el espejo.

-Y que vvvvvvvas a hacer matarnos, nos vas a matar a todos, a tu familia, a los ancianos, a los quileutes, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡bassstaaaaaaaa Bbbbeecaaaaaa!- dije cuando volvía a hacerme explotar en millones de estrellas- hazme lo que quieras, pero no conseguirás callarme, también vas a matar a Jacob, cuando vuelva- eso la hizo estremecerse, tenía que jugar esa carta, aunque no supiéramos donde estaba, tenía que intentar pararla.

-Él ya está cerca como mi venganza, pagara lo que me hizo- dijo, me dejó perplejo.

-¿Sabes donde está?- le pregunté, a ella le extrañó mi pregunta.

-Como si los ancianos, no lo hubierais sabido todo este tiempo- me dijo con un sonrisa, que no pintaba nada bien- ahora amigo FUTURO, duerme, duerme, duerme- y perdí el conocimiento.

**BECA:(LO QUE ESTÁ EN NEGRITA EN ESTE APARTADO, REPRESENTA LA VOZ MALA EN LA CABEZA DE BECA)**

¿Como que no sabían donde estaba él?, es imposible, ellos tenían que saberlo. FUTURO solo me quería hacer dudar nada más, si eso era. Bueno manos a la obra, orbité a mis abuelos y a FUTURO al claro del bosque, cuando llegué me di cuenta de que DESCONFIANZA Y ODIO estaban en el centro del claro y detrás de ellos varias figuras atadas de manos.

-¡Beca! no lo hagas, te perderás a ti misma- dijo PASADO.

-Escúchanos, por favor- suplico PRESENTE- esto no debía de haber pasado, estás cometiendo un gran error.

-No creo que sea ningún error defenderme de vosotros- dije.

-Tu venganza se acerca- me susurro VENGANZA al oído. Sería capaz de terminar todo esto, me temblaron las rodillas, ¡BECA! ¿Que haces?, son tu familia, tus abuelos, tus amigos, serás capaz de...de vengarte, pero que implicaba vengarse de ellos, ¿quitarles los poderes?, ¿borrarles la memoria? y mandarlos al mundo como simples humanos, no sabía que hacer. **(Lo que piensas son niñerías, tienes que hacerles sufrir, matarlos lentamente, no te eches atrás, ellos quieren tus poderes, quieren eliminarte para que pueda volver Jacob, lo prefieren a él. Sacudí mi cabeza, ahí estaba esa voz que hacía dos meses escuchaba en mi cabeza, la que me animaba en mis momentos de debilidad, recupere un poco la compostura.)**

-Beca cariño, soy tu abuela, yo jamás te haría daño, te han manipulado la mente- dijo mi abuela.

-No serás tú quien intenta manipular la mía ¿abuela?- dije con desprecio. **(Esa es mi chica, mala hasta la médula solo falta que seas capaz de destruirlos, matarlos y contra más lento y doloroso sea mejor, mucho mejor).**¡NO! no seré capaz de hacerlo, contesté a la voz siniestra en mi cabeza, entonces la volví a oír.** (Tu único limite eres tú Beca, ni nada, ni nadie puede detenerte, eres muy poderosa, ellos solo te quieren para arrebatarte tus poderes, tus abuelos, tus primos, los quileutes incluso Jacob, todos quieren controlarte, mandarte, eliminarte, nadie te quiere cerca Beca solo nosotros las luces negras).** Entonces me giré hacia DESCONFIANZA, ODIO y VENGANZA.-Sois vosotros, los que habláis en mi cabeza, me estáis manipulando, ¿no es cierto?- les dije a los tres.

-VENGANZA tu y tus prisas- le dijo ODIO a VENGANZA- has metido la pata, maldito imbécil.

-Había que darse prisa, los licántropos y los vampiros vienen hacia aquí- dijo VENGANZA en su defensa.

-Podíamos haber podido con ellos, con Beca de nuestro lado- dijo DESCONFIANZA.

**(Beca no los escuche, escúchame a mí, concéntrate en mi voz, se acercan más enemigos, tenemos que eliminarlos a todos, empieza por los viejos, esos 6 no nos sirven para nada).** ¿6?, Mi abuelo, mi abuela, PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO yo solo contaba 5, en ese momento levanté la mirada y vi como dos luces negras que no conocía acercaban algo con ruedas, un momento antes VENGANZA, había dicho que los vampiros y los licántropos venían, los vampiros entendía por que, estaban mis abuelos vendrían a por ellos con eso ya contaba pero ¿y los licántropos?, entonces una luz se iluminó en mi cabeza.

-Billy- dije acercándome- Pero ¿que hacéis?, ¿que le habéis hecho?, que son esos golpes, ¿estáis locos?, él no tiene nada que ver, ¡SOLTADLO!- ordené.

-Venga Beca, no pensarías en serio que solo veníamos a borrar memorias o quitar poderes ¿verdad?, esas ideas tuyas de niña, son infantiles. Nosotros DESCONFIANZA, ODIO y YO siempre que aparecemos hay alguna muerte, algo tenemos que ganar, un alma por ejemplo, pero aquí no solo están las almas humanas, sino 8 vampiros y 3 ancianos, y no cualquier anciano, no los 3 más importantes, si los eliminamos, el mundo perderá su destino y caera en desgracia, como tiempo atrás, os acordáis amigos- dijo VENGANZA mirando a los demás luces negras, que ahora que me fijaba había muchos más.

-Nunca os atacaron, me engañasteis, me utilizasteis, me manipulasteis- le dije a la defensiva.

-Bueno si lo ves así, como quieras, sabíamos que ibas a echarte atrás, por eso llamamos a más luces negras como puedes ver- dijo ODIO.

-No podréis contra mí, defenderé a mi familia con mi vida- dije poniéndome delante de mis abuelos, les lancé una mirada asesina a las luces negras que estaban detrás de la silla de ruedas de Billy Black, se alejaron sin darme la espalda, y me acerqué- Billy ¿te encuentras bien?- entonces le pasé una mano por la cara y paso algo, de mi mano salía una luz amarilla, mientras la pasaba por la cara de Billy le iba cerrando las heridas, me quedé mirando sorprendida.

-Beca cariño, por ver a Billy herido, le has curado con tus poderes de luz...- cuando me giré para mirar a mi abuela se quedó sin habla- pero, ¿como lo has hecho?, si sigues siendo una luz negra.

-Nnno lo sé- dije asustada. **(Te estás debilitando Beca, tienes que ser mala, fuerte y no dejarte llevar por tu sentimientos de lastima y amor)-** ¡BASTA!- grité- ODIO no hables más en mi cabeza- le ordené, ODIO sonrió y me puso furiosa, con un movimiento de mano, le levanté del suelo y lo estrellé contra unas piedras que había cerca, cuando se levantó, se le habían pasado las ganas de reírse. Solté las manos atadas de mi familia y amigos ancianos- PASADO, PRESENTE, FUTURO, volved al bosque del destino, donde estáis a salvo, los tres me miraron.

-Beca yo como guardián tuyo, no puedo dejarte- dijo FUTURO.

-No es una petición, es una orden- dije, me sorprendió la voz de sargento que me salió- Si pasa lo peor, FUTURO quiero que los tres estéis a salvo y no se pierda el destino del mundo por estas sanguijuelas- dije lanzando una mirada de asco a las luces negras. Los ancianos obedecieron y desaparecieron. A los pocos minutos otras luces blancas aparecieron.

-Beca Swan, nos han mandado para defender a tu familia y amigos- dijo uno de ellos, yo solo asentí no le quitaba la vista de encima a las luces negras.

-Llevaos a mis abuelos y a Billy a casa y que uno de vosotros se quede con ellos por si acaso- dije, una de las luces blancas se disponía a alargar el brazo hacía mis abuelos pero...

-Beca no te vamos a dejar sola, lo ordenes o no- dijo mi abuelo, poniéndose a un lado mío, mi abuela lo imitó y me cogió de la mano.

-Esta bien- dije mirando a la luz blanca que se adelantó- llévate a Billy y quédate con él- dije, la luz blanca asintió, agarró la silla y despareció. En ese momento aparecieron mis primos con varios lobos gigantes. Me quedé mirándolos, ellos por mi aspecto o mejor dicho mi nuevo aspecto se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos entonces la volví a escuchar la voz siniestra. **(Beca, ahí está tu prima y su marido, los que se alegraron de que murieras, los que prefieren a Jacob, estaban felices hasta que apareciste en Forks, quieren destruirte, vienen con sus perros guardianes, que te desgarraran con esos dientes tan afilados morirás desangrada mientras tú familia se queda mirando sin hacer nada).**

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grité de dolor y caí de rodillas, mi abuela se agachó cuando vio que me derrumbaba.

-Hija, lucha no te rindas, cariño- escuché que decía mi abuela, mi abuelo no se movió, no quería perder de vista a las luces negras.

-¡DDDUUUEELEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡AHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- volví a gritar, dolía como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como mis primos y los lobos se estremecían por mi grito de dolor.

-Y contra más te resistas, más te dolerá- dijo VENGANZA.

-Es más no sé por que te molestas, ¿nadie te ha dicho nada?- dijo ODIO, cuando el dolor cedió por que dejé de resistirme, me levanté con dificultad apoyándome en mi abuela para mirar a ODIO, mi cara le dio la respuesta a su pregunta- veo que no, veo que tu familia sigue ocultándote cosas- Entonces ODIO dirigió su mirada a mis abuelos, yo me giré a mirar primero a mi abuelo que ni me miró y después a mi abuela que bajó la mirada.

-¿Que pasa? decidme-dije, pero no obtuve respuesta de ellos si no de VENGANZA.

-Verás, viendo tu transformación y tu cambio de luz blanca a luz negra, solo te quedan dos caminos que coger:

1 Te quedas como luz negra definitivamente, que si me permites decirlo mejora tu aspecto y tu actitud.

2 Te matamos por tu traición, nadie conoce nuestro mundo y luego se va de rositas.

-Así que tu eliges camino 1 o camino 2, para mi comodidad, si fuera tú claro, elegiría el camino 2, es el más sencillo y es el que te conviene, ya que llevas siete u ocho meses huyendo- terminó por decir VENGANZA. Me mantuve de pie yo sola y empujé un poco a mi abuela detrás de mí.

-¡YO NO HUYO DE NADA!- chillé furiosa. **(¿Segura?, no viniste al bosque de la perdición para huir de tu debilidad, de la debilidad que te consumía en este mundo, del recuerdo, del dolor que te producía Jacob, ¿no era eso lo que buscabas con nosotros?, las luces negras)**- VOSOTROS ¡ NO SOIS AMIGOS MÍOS, SOIS MIS ENEMIGOS Y OS VENCERÉ!- de pronto un viento azotó todo el bosque.

-¿Como lo hace?- le preguntó DESCONFIANZA a VENGANZA.

-No tengo ni idea, pero tiene un poder magnífico para tener a nuestro lado- dijo VENGANZA.

-JJAJAJJAJJA- reí- JAMÁS ESTARÉ DE VUESTRO LADO ¡NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAA!- estaba en la cumbre ya no me dolía como antes al resistirme a la voz siniestra, pero lo raro era que podía dominar el dolor.

-Es increíble- dijo mi abuelo llamando mi atención.

-¿Que es tan increíble?- pregunté confundida, eso me despistó y calmé el viento que estaba levantando.

-Beca, por la poca humildad que has demostrado hacia Billy Black incluso hacia los ancianos, incluso cuando ya no has considerado amigos, sino enemigos a las luces negras, ya deberías de haber cambiado a luz blanca en cambio sigues como luz negra, pero te resistes a su seducción y al mismo tiempo no pierdes la calma- me explicó mi abuelo- La pregunta es ¿como lo haces?

-No sé, he aprendido a dominar el dolor y la seducción, nada más- dije despreocupada.

-Bueno ¿que eliges Beca?, viendo el cambio en la situación ignora a mi amigo VENGANZA, cuando ha dicho que escojas el camino 2, elige el camino 1 serás poderosa, puedes incluso ser nuestra jefa, por así decirlo- dijo ODIO, en ese momento DESCONFIANZA y VENGANZA se envararon en contra de su amigo.

-Eso habrá que discutirlo ¿no crees?- dijo DESCONFIANZA.

-Opino lo mismo- dijo VENGANZA.

-Bueno Beca que decides camino 1 ó 2- me dijo ODIO.

-Elijo el camino 2- dije, haciendo que todo el mundo se sorprendiera, tanto los de mi bando, como los del bando contrario. De pronto un grito de VENGANZA, sorprendió a mi bando a todos menos a mí que sonreía triunfante, mis abuelos me miraron con los ojos como platos- Contra más te resistas, más te dolerá- le dije a VENGANZA. Tanto ODIO como DESCONFIANZA se alejaron instintivamente de su amigo y me miraron con los mismos ojos de sorpesa que mis abuelos.

-¡PARARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- me chilló VENGANZA y paré por el momento.

-Dime VENGANZA, como sienta que te hablen en la cabeza y ese dolor tan excitante, ¿no te gusta?- dije satisfecha de mí misma, viendo como VENGANZA estaba arrodillado por el dolor que yo le había producido. Entonces dirigí mi mirada a las luces negras que no conocía y algunos desaparecieron tras estrellas negras, entonces volví mi mirada hacía ODIO Y DESCONFIANZA, que retrocedieron unos pasos.

-¡COBARDES!- chilló VENGANZA cuando recuperó las fuerzas y se dio cuenta de que las luces negras seguían desapareciendo, podía notar la furia de VENGANZA, nos clavamos mutuamente nuestros ojos negros como el hollín. -Muy bien Beca, ¿te gusta jugar? vamos a jugar-. Entonces mi abuelo gritó.

-¡AHAHAHHAHAH!- chilló mi abuelo, pero de pronto se calló, VENGANZA me miró.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A ATACAR A MI FAMILIA! O LO PAGARÁS CARO- dije amenazándolo.

- Muy bien Beca ya has elegido tu camino, te matamos- dijo ODIO intentando hacerse el valiente, le clavé mis ojos negros y se estremeció yo sonreí.

-VENGA ATACADME- les incité, unas tres o cuatro luces negras vinieron a por mi a 2 las eliminé rápido, la tercera me costó un poco más y la cuarta nos enzarzamos en una pelea igualada, entonces recordé que era la primera luz negra con la que me había encontrado la primera vez que bajé al bosque de la perdición, era bueno muy bueno, orbitamos para esquivar nuestros ataques, entonces algo me rasgó la piel y noté como un líquido caliente se me extendía por mi pecho, en ese momento salió un muchacho moreno de piel de entre los árboles chillando.

-¡NONONONOOOOOOOOOOOONONOOO!-gritaba con furia desgarradora, entonces saltó hacia delante y salió un lobo de pelo rojizo, que cargó contra la luz negra que me había herido y lo mató. Yo estaba malherida, enseguida noté los brazos de mis abuelos a mí alrededor y mis ojos se cerraron, escuchaba muy lejos sus voces.

JACOB:

Estaba cerca de Forks, ya faltaba menos, me llegué a mi casa para ver a mi padre, pero entonces vi a un ¿luz blanca?, ¿que hacía un luz blanca en la puerta de mi casa?, me acerqué y la luz blanca se envaró.

-¡EH EH! tranquilo, esta es mi casa, ¿que haces aquí?- le pregunté, no me contestó, eso me puso en alerta- ¡PAPA!, ¡PAPA!, ¿estas ahí?- dije, entonces la puerta de mi casa se abrió y salió el mismo luz blanca que había en la puerta-¿que está pasando?

-Perdona- dijo el luz blanca doble que había en la puerta de mi casa, entonces se unieron en uno, solo había visto ese poder una vez en Beca, se llamaba proyección astral- He sido enviado para proteger a Billy Black- fue lo único que me dijo.

-¿Dond…?

-Hijo ¿eres tú?

-Papa ¿que ha pasado?, ¿que hace un luz blanca en casa?- pregunté ansioso, algo me decía que estaba pasando algo muy gordo.

-Jake, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, ve al claro del bosque donde los ancianos os reunieron a Beca y a ti el día de su cumpleaños, ¡Corre!- me urgió mi padre, salí disparado hacía el claro, cuando llegué había una chica morena, luchando con hombres vestidos de negro, la chica no luchaba nada mal se defendía bastante bien, en ese momento se acercó Bella.

-¿Que haces aquí ?vete, ya no tienes poderes Jake, eres un blanco fácil- me dijo con preocupación.

-Mi padre me dijo que viniera, ¿que está pasando ahí?, ¿quien es esa chica morena, que lucha tan bien?- dije.

-Jake, es Beca- me dijo Bella.

-Como que Beca, ¿que le ha pasado?, se ve tan...- dejé la frase sin acabar, vi al que estaba luchando con ella, llevaba una especie de flecha oculta en una de las mangas de su camisa, no me lo pensé, salí de entre los árboles, pero ya la había herido.

-¡NONONONOOOOOOOOOOOONONOOO!-grité con furia desgarradora, entonces me entró un calor por todo mi cuerpo, reconocía esa sensación, entonces salté hacia delante y salí en mi forma de lobo, pero ¿como?, ¿cuando? no tenía tiempo de pensar, cargué contra la luz negra que la había herido y lo maté. Mis hermanos y Edward me apoyaron, cuando acabamos con varios de aquellos personajes vestidos de negro.

BELLA:

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Jake, salió entre los árboles chillando ¡NONONONOOOOOOOOOOOONONOOO!, vio algo que le empujó a hacer aquella locura, teniendo en cuenta que a Jake le habían quitado sus poderes de lobo y ahora era un simple mortal que podía salir herido o lo que es peor… entonces entró en fase, ¡INCREÍBLE!, ¿como?, ¿cuando había recuperado Jake su licantropía?, ¿le habrían devuelto los ancianos sus poderes?

-Nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver, ¡INCREÍBLE!- dijo FUTURO detrás de mí.

-Si vosotros no… quien, ¿Beca?- pregunté atónita.

-No creo que haya sido ella, ha sido lo que siente Jake por ella lo que le ha disparado su poder- dijo FUTURO.

Pero entonces volvimos la vista a la batalla cuando oímos un aullido seguido de un grito de dolor masculino, ese sonido por raro que parezca me sonó conocido, no quería mirar pero entonces escuché el aullido de Sam, los lobos corrieron entre los árboles para cambiar de fase, mientras eso sucedía FUTURO y yo nos pusimos al lado de Jake para que no se le acercaran más luces negras, Edward seguía luchando con ODIO y DESCONFIANZA, los chicos de la Push regresaron a nuestro lado para ver el daño de su hermano, Sam iba a quitarle la flecha a Jake, pero FUTURO le detuvo.

-¡ ES VENENOSA!- dijo FUTURO a Sam.

-PPppero...

-Sam estas flechas no son solo venenosas para las luces blancas, son para todos los seres humanos- nos explicó FUTURO, yo giré para ver que Edward estaba bien, seguía luchando.

-¡JAKE!- gritó Sam- ¡JAKE!

Pero entonces escuché una risa y volví mi mirada hacia VENGANZA miraba en la distancia sonriendo y balanceando un arco en sus manos, él había sido el que había disparado una flecha a traición a Jake, ¡COBARDE! pensé, miré hacia donde estaban los señores Brown con Beca todavía inconsciente, pero entonces sucedió algo que...

-¡JAKE!- gritó alguien todos nosotros nos giramos hacia los abuelos de Beca. En ese momento Beca se levantó, un viento le sacudía su melena, hice un recorrido rápido por el claro y vi que DESCONFIANZA Y ODIO habían parado de pelear con Edward, que ya estaba a mi lado, se levantó un fuerte viento, Beca se acercaba, estaba ida de furia, el bosque empezó a temblar a VENGANZA se le borró la estúpida sonrisa que tenía minuto atrás.

BECA:

Estaba en un sitio oscuro, frío estaba asustada, notaba como mi sangre fluía a través de mi camiseta, oía mi corazón cada vez más débil, entonces escuché las voces de mis abuelos lejanas como con eco, noté que algo apretaba mi herida, que me quemaba.

-Beca, Beca,eca,eca,¿me oyes?, ¿me oyes? yes, yes, yes- dijo mi abuela, quería contestarle pero mi boca no respondía y no me refiero a que no salían sonidos de mi boca no, es que mis labios ni se movieron, entonces escuché alto y claro.

-¡JAKE!- escuché la voz de Sam- ¡JAKE!- entonces como si me dieran con un desfribilador, mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y un grito me salió del alma.

-¡JAKE!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, abrí mis ojos llenos de furia, me levanté apartando a mis abuelos, levanté viento con mi furia, vi que DESCONFIANZA Y ODIO habían parado de pelear con Edward por el rabillo de mi ojo, pero luego fijé mi mirada en él, estaba inmóvil, le costaba respirar, con un gesto de mi mano hice que se apartaran de Jacob, fui a coger la flecha, pero unas manos me detuvieron, era FUTURO, yo le miré furiosa, mi prima apartó a FUTURO, yo me agaché, acaricié la mejilla de Jacob, me puse de pie y miré hacia donde estaba VENGANZA estaba pálido, luego volví mis ojos a Jacob y dije.

-¡FLE...- orbité con la flecha en mi mano y aparecí justo delante de VENGANZA- CHA!- se la clavé en su corazón y se la hundí con furia, no aparté mis ojos hasta que VENGANZA se deshizo en llamas, pero antes retiré la flecha- uno menos , quedan dos- dije, volví a orbitar me quedé en el aire, para ver que hacían mis dos siguientes victimas, como les quité su órbita no podían huir como luces negras, estaban aterrados, podía sentirlo, saborearlo, disfrutarlo, hice que soplara más viento allí donde se hallaban mis victimas, esperé a que se agruparan como el ganado de ovejas cuando notan la presencia del lobo, mandé una órbita lejos, como si fuera yo y mis ovejas se fiaran, se miraron y se sonrieron creyendo que me había ido, ¡que ovejas más estúpidas! y cuando menos se lo esperaban aparecí entre los dos , partí la flecha en dos y se las clavé en sus oscuros corazones, se deshicieron en llamas y yo caí rendida en el suelo.


	17. Chapter 17

CAP17 SANAR. (EN ESTE CAPITULO, USO DOS CONJUROS DE LA SERIE EMBRUJADAS)

BECA:

Estaba en aquel bosque donde todo era negro el lugar era oscuro y frío, , me encontraba en el suelo derrotada, estaba tumbada boca arriba, lloraba desconsoladamente, la única imagen que tenía en mi cabeza era la de Jacob, tirado, sangrando, inerte, ¡JACOB NO MUERAS! y menos por mi culpa, todo esto era por mi culpa sino me hubiera acercado a las luces negras, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¡JACOB TE QUIERO!, ¡NO TE MUERAS!, POR FAVOR- dije a la oscuridad o eso pretendía por que no escuché mi voz, solo moví mis labios- POR FAVOR- sollozaba sin consuelo, me sentía mal, me dolía el pecho, me ardía, era como si me rajaran de arriba, abajo ¡AHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! chillé en mi cabeza ¡DUELEEEEEEEEEE!, notaba que me revolvía de dolor, doblé la espalda del dolor que sentía, no me podía poner en pie, era como si estuviera soldada al suelo, notaba como si el suelo me tragara, me hundía en mi culpabilidad, me ahogaba, me oprimía, me faltaba el aire en el pecho, me puse de lado me abracé las rodillas a ver si se me calmaba el quemazón de mi pecho , me puse una mano en el pecho y noté un líquido caliente que me manchaba la camiseta levanté la mano para mirarla y la tenía manchada de sangre, de vez en cuando notaba frescor en mi herida, pero el frescor duraba poco, tenía que recuperar la consciencia me concentré en eso, intenté mover mis labios, pero no salía ningún sonido de mi boca, notaba a personas a mi alrededor, pero no entendía nada de lo que decían. No sabía si hablaban de mí o de Jacob, ¿habría pasado lo peor?, ¡NO! no pienses en eso, según mi abuelo las flechas de las luces negras, eran venenosas para cualquier ser vivo, no podía permitir que Jacob ahora que había vuelto, muriera y mucho menos después de hacerle volver, tenía que reunir mis fuerzas, ¿pero como?, mi abuelo me había dicho que las luces blancas podemos sanar heridas, como hice yo con Billy, ¿por que no me sanaba? a lo mejor no podía, por todo el mal que había hecho entonces pensé, ¿podría mi abuelo o las luces blancas sanar a Jacob?.

-¡SANARLO A ÉL YO NO LO MEREZCO!,¡A ÉL NO A MÍ! chillé con mis ultimas fuerzas pero esta vez si escuché mi voz, entonces cerré los ojos y perdí la poca consciencia que tenía.

JACOB:

¿Donde estaba Beca?, ¿estaba bien? O...no podía pensar en lo peor, cuando abrí mis ojos me cegó una luz blanca, me costó habituarme a tanto brillo pero lo conseguí, aquel lugar era precioso, cálido, era un bosque blanco, me levanté del suelo cuando noté una punzada en mi estomago, entonces miré hacia mi estomago y tenía un agujero, la sangre seguía saliendo, pero sentía solo una pequeña punzada, ¿por que no me había curado ya?, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba sin consciencia?, ¿tendría este lugar algo que ver con que no me hubiera curado rápido?, si he vuelto a ser licántropo no tenía mucho sentido, me puse una mano sobre la herida, para cortar la hemorragia. Miré alrededor, no notaba nada, ni olores, ni ruidos, nada.

-¿Beca?- pregunté para ver si estaba allí conmigo, pero nada, no obtuve respuesta, solo me acordaba de como ese personaje vestido de negro había herido a mi ángel en el corazón, su herida parecía grave, tenía que salir de este lugar, pero no había caminos, rutas, nada, ¿por donde ir? Me lo pensé unos segundos cuando me encaminé entre unos árboles blancos, me fijé en que el suelo y el cielo también eran blancos, ¿que lugar ere este?, ¿estaba muerto?, ¿habría muerto Beccc...? ¡NO JAKE NO PIENSES EN ESO! me grité en mi cabeza, no he pasado por tanto para acabar así, ni Beca tampoco podía acabar así, ella no se rendía y yo había aprendido a no rendirme, así que seguí caminando sin saber muy bien donde dirigirme, pero seguí caminando.

BELLA:

Después de aquella demostración de poder de Beca fuimos a casa de los Sres. Brown, Beca seguía bastante grave, el Sr. Brown intentaba sanarla a cada rato, no entendía por que no podía curarla, como hizo Beca con Billy según me contaron los Sres Brown, no se explicaban como Beca a pesar de no haber cambiado y seguir siendo luz negra había conseguido usar sus poderes de luz blanca y había sanado a Billy, eso fue lo que le hizo dudar, su amistad y amor hacía Billy, hacia sus abuelos y hacía los tres ancianos, pero a pesar de todo, mi prima todavía era luz negra, a pesar de haber dudado no volvía a ser luz blanca, seguía con los cabellos negros azabache. Cuando la auscultó Carlisle, tampoco sabía que hacer con el veneno ya que era la primera vez que se encontraba con algo así. Lo mismo le pasaba con Jake, intentaba que no sufrieran demasiado, en el caso de Jake no encontraba la manera de cortar la hemorragia pero se veía tranquilo, pero en el caso de Beca al ser luz blanca o por lo menos en lo que a los sentimientos se refiere. Se revolvía en la cama del dolor que le producía el veneno de la flecha y gritaba, eso era lo peor, lo que nos estaba consumiendo a todos. Respecto a los ancianos tampoco podían curar a ninguno de los dos y tampoco sabían que decir ni que hacer todos estábamos muy nerviosos e irascibles y de vez en cuando surgían discusiones ya que el veneno mataría a los dos en 24 horas y ya habían pasado 14.

-Todo esto no habría sucedido si ese chico no se hubiera interpuesto en el destino de Beca- dijo la Sra. Brown yo la miré con mala cara, no tenía derecho a echarle toda la culpa a Jake, el también se encontraba malherido y como si el Sr. Brown me leyera el pensamiento.

-Caroline, todo eso ahora no nos sirve de nada, es más te recuerdo que fue nuestra nieta la que se juntó con las luces negras y por eso ahora están los dos malheridos- dijo el Sr. Brown.

-Pero todo eso se habría evitado si ese chico nunca hubiera aparecido- dijo la Sra. Brown- ¡POR DIOS SANTO HENRY! ¿que te pasa?, tu nieta muriéndose por el veneno de una flecha de las luces negras y tu la vas a dejar morir- dijo la Sra Brown con tono nervioso, el Sr Brown levantó la cabeza para mirar a su mujer con mirada incrédula, abrió la boca para decir algo pero FUTURO le interrumpió.

-Sra. Brown, hemos hecho todo lo posible, tanto su marido como nosotros tres, usted lo ha visto y no ha funcionado, no sirve de nada que culpe a su marido.

-¡Y VOSOTROS, ME PODÉIS DECIR ¿PORQUE NO PODÉIS CURARLA?- chillo la Sra. Brown, estaba nerviosa y había perdido la cordura y eso me estaba sacando de quicio- ¡¿EH?¿POR QUE NO ME CONTESTÁIS?- los tres ancianos se miraron sin saber que decirle, lo habían intentado, primero el abuelo de Beca solo, cada anciano por separado, los tres ancianos juntos, incluso el abuelo de Beca y los tres ancianos y nada no había manera de sanar a mi prima, en el caso de Jake era distinto el veneno no se extendía tan rápido y con los cuidados de Carlisle se mantenía estable, también le había puesto transfusiones de sangre, pero de poco servían, mi amigo seguía perdiendo sangre.

-Sra. Brown- dijo PRESENTE- de nada le va a servir culpar a nadie, así que tranquilícese.

-¡AH CLARO, PARA VOSOTROS ES MUY FÁCIL, ¿VERDAD?¡VOSOTROS NO TENÉIS A NINGÚN FAMILIAR MURIÉNDOSE EN LA HABITACIÓN DE AL LADO!- chilló la Sra. Brown llorando y saliendo hacia la habitación donde estaba Beca.

-Perdonarla- dijo el Sr. Brown- esta...esta... poniéndose en lo peor y no sé si unirme a ella, ¿por que no puedo curarla?- dijo el Sr Brown con lágrimas en los ojos- y lo que es peor ¿por que no podéis curarla vosotros que sois ancianos?- dijo levantando sus ojos llorosos hacia los ancianos.

-Henry, lo siento, no se explicar todo esto, tu nieta a demostrado que es distinta a cualquiera de nuestro mundo de luces blancas o negras, tu lo has visto- dijo PASADO, que se había acercado al Sr. Brown viendo que estaba llorando- ninguno de nosotros se había encontrado con nada parecido, Beca ha fusionado el poder de luz blanca con el de luz negra, mientras mantenía el poder de la luz negra, ha dudado por el amor, la amistad lo que quieras pero lo que si te digo es que en todos mis años, jamás había visto cosa igual, tu nieta es más especial y poderosa de lo que pensamos en un principio- terminó por decir PASADO.

-Y de que le sirve o de que nos sirve que sea tan poderosa si se va a...a...a ¡MORIR!- chilló al final de la frase el Sr. Brown.

-¡No Henry! no pienses eso, todo saldrá bien- dije intentando dar ánimos al Sr. Brown, entonces un grito de Beca, hizo que nos dirigiéramos todos a la habitación donde estaba.

-¡SANARLO A ÉL YO NO LO MEREZCO!, ¡A ÉL NO A MÍ!- chilló mi prima, los Sres. Brown se acercaron a cada lado de la cama.

-Beca, cariño estamos aquí, ¿puedes oírnos?- dijo el Sr. Brown, con la esperanza de que Beca contestara, la Sra Brown en cambio se acercó pero cuando vio que mi prima había perdido la poca consciencia que tenía se retiró a su habitación.

Sra. BROWN (ABUELA DE BECA):

No podía permitir que pasara, tenía que hablar con mi hija así que me encaminé hacia mi habitación viendo el mal estado de mi nieta, encendí las velas blancas formando un círculo y dije.

Poder de las Brujas aparece,

Los cielos sin ser visto surca,

Ven a mí que te llamo cerca,

Ven a mí y establécete aquí.

La sangre a la sangre,

Te invoco a ti.

La sangre a la sangre,

Regresa a mí.

Me pinché con una aguja el dedo y dejé que una gota de mi sangre resbalara sobre la humeante cacerola, en ese momento en medio del círculo de velas blancas apareció el espíritu de mi hija fallecida.

-Mama como está mi tesoro- dijo mi hija.

-¿Entonces lo sabes?- dije incrédula.

-Claro madre, en el mundo de los espíritus no se habla de otra cosa- dijo mi hija.

-Y no se te ocurre algo que pueda hacer, algún espíritu te ha dicho algo de alguna vieja historia, alguna otra bruja que hiciera lo mismo que Beca, por favor dime que sí hija, ni tu padre, ni los ancianos del destino pueden sanarla y no sabemos que hacer.

-No, lo siento pero estoy segura de que Beca encontrará la manera con Jacob- dijo mi hija.

-Como, ¿que con Jacob?- pregunté confundida.

-Madre ellos dos han nacido para estar juntos, están unidos no solo por el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, si no por algo más que tienen que averiguar juntos- me dijo mi hija dándome una idea.

-Se me ha ocurrido que...

-¿Que madre?, ¿que pasa?- dijo mi hija.

-Se me ha ocurrido que si me meto en la mente de Beca, tal vez le ayude, esta bien hija, gracias intentaré todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Me despedí de mi hija y dejé que el espíritu de mi hija regresara. Salí de la habitación y fui a contarles mi nueva idea, los demás la acogieron con entusiasmo, nos pusimos manos a la obra, cuando estuvo todo listo dije el conjuro.

Vida con vida

Y mente con mente.

Nuestros espíritus

Ahora se entrelazarán,

Fundiremos nuestras almas

Y viajaré hacía aquella

Cuyos pensamientos

Deseo saber.

En ese momento noté como mi espíritu abandonaba mi cuerpo y se acercaba al cuerpo de mi nieta. Llegué a un bosque negro, hacía frío, no se distinguía nada, caminé unos pasos, entonces distinguí a mi nieta en el suelo, casi no se movía, me acerqué.

-¡Beca!- dije acercándome y arrodillándome a su lado, estaba muy débil, abrió los ojos con dificultad.

-Aaabbbbuueeeeeeella, ¿eeeeeeeeres tú?- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Shhh, mi niña guarda fuerzas, Beca he venido para ayudarte y...- me interrumpió

-Jjjjjaaaacob- logró decir.

-Beca no te voy a mentir estáis los dos bastante graves, tienes que salir de aquí si quieres ayudarle, ni tu abuelo, ni los ancianos pueden sanaros, nadie sabe por que, el veneno de la flecha os está matando, Beca reacciona, lucha contra lo que te ata a este lugar, saca los sentimientos que llevas reprimiendo tanto tiempo, es una idea que me ha dado tu madre, cariño por favor.

-Jjjjacob viiiiiivvvo yoo mmmueeero, qqquiero a Jaacob- dijo mi nieta.

-No cariño, vamos a intentar que salgáis los dos de esto, pero tienes que reaccionar, reunir fuerzas, vamos Beca eres más fuerte que todo esto ya lo has demostrado, Beca cariño hoy has hecho algo que jamás ha hecho ninguna bruja, según PASADO has fusionado los poderes y las fuerzas de las luces negras y blancas, así que no me digas que vas a morir, ¿de acuerdo?, tienes que luchar libérate, di lo que sientes, lo que reprimes- le dije a mi nieta, cada vez más débil.

-Jjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaacob te qqqqqqquieeeeeeeeeeeeeero- dijo como pudo mi nieta.

-Cariño eso no es lo que sientes, libérate, no es malo odiar Beca, te falló, te hirió, es normal que le odies, que odies a Ja- ke- le dije enfatizando el nombre del muchacho, es más usé el nombre de Jake en vez de Jacob para ver si reaccionaba.

-Jaaaaaaacccccccob- dijo con mucha dificultad- yyyyyyyyo teee...- no tenía fuerzas, ¡POR FAVOR NO, NO TE VAYAS!suplique en mi cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos, en ese momento desaparecí, abrí mis ojos con lágrimas y miré a la cama donde esta mi nieta, nada.

-¿Ya?- me preguntó mi marido.

-Me ha echado de su cabeza Henry, no... No lo va a conseguir- dije derrumbándome en los brazos de mi marido que al igual que yo lloraba mirando hacia la cama. Bella salió de la habitación con Edward y los tres ancianos se acercaron a la cama con lágrimas en los ojos también.

BECA:

¿Que quería decir mi abuela con que no quería a Jak… Jacob?, claro que le quería, ¿por que no iba a quererle?, le eché de menos cuando se fue, orbitaba a su habitación me acurrucaba en su cama olía su almohada su aroma, me llevé la camiseta que le regalé y su colonia para acordarme de él, no paraba de pensar en él, ¿no significaba eso que le quería?. Pensé en todos nuestros momentos juntos, lo feliz que me sentía, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, sus ojos, sus brazos, su calidez, Jakkkk... no ahora lo llamaba Jacob pero eso fue desde ...desde que me...a eso se refería mi abuela cuando me ha dicho (Cariño eso no es lo que sientes, libérate, no es malo odiar Beca, te falló, te hirió, es normal que le odies, que odies a Ja- ke) por que tenía que decir Jake, ¿por qué enfatizó ese nombre?. Ese nombre que me quemaba las entrañas que me hacía ponerme furiosa, que hacía que me hirviera la sangre y lo que me hizo recordar aquel momento en la reunión de los ancianos y en lo que yo le dije.

_**¡DÍMELO! o eres tan cobarde como piensan los ancianos, como piensan tus hermanos de manada, los Cullen incluso tu padre, a que adivino que escogiste, lo más fácil convertirte en lobo, ¿verdad?, ¡DÍMELO!, ¡COBARDE!, yo que estaba dispuesta a todo Jacob, estaba dispuesta a perder mis poderes, a no recuperar mi memoria, a recordarte aunque sufriera y dejarte ir hacia tu destino, y ahora en el momento más importante me fallas después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.**_

_**ERES UN COBARDE JACOB BLACK, TE ODIOOOOOO!¡NUNCA LUCHAS, SIEMPRE TE RINDES, COBARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, jamás debí conocerte**_.

El cuerpo me ardía, ya no sentía frío, intenté levantarme, incorporé un poco la espalda, volví a recordar esas palabras, el fuego que sentía cada vez que las recordaba me quemaban, logré sentarme en el suelo, ¡LO ODIO; LO ODIO!, chillé en mi cabeza para darme fuerzas, intenté ponerme en pie, pero todavía me quedaba recordar sus palabras las que hirieron tan hondo en lo más profundo de mi alma de mi corazón, lo único que le pertenecía a él y lo hirió sin importarle lo más mínimo,¡COBARDE!, él quería huir de todo, incluso de mí él no me quería pero no podía permitir que muriera, muy en el fondo de mi alma lo quería, lo amaba pero...esas palabras y las recordé apretando los puños.

_**Quieres que te lo explique, Beca, te lo voy a explicar, estoy harto de que cada vez que voy a ser feliz, haya algo que lo estropeé en el caso de tu prima fue por Edward, en el caso de mi manada fue ser el único que no me imprimaba y en tu caso Beca Swan es que nunca he estado seguro ni de ti, ni de lo que sentías por mí y cuando por fin estaba casi seguro, apareces diciendo que eres una bruja, y estoy harto, de lobos, de vampiros, de brujas, del destino, de la magia ¡DE TODO! y prefiero pudrirme toda mi vida como lobo y estar seguro de todo, que pasar otro día contigo, preguntándome cuando me vas a dejar, cuantos problemas tendré que cargar, por el simple hecho de haberme imprimado de una bru- ja.**_

Viendo que no podía ponerme de pie me puse de rodillas seguía con los puños cerrados y golpeando el suelo grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡TEEEEEEEE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JACOOOOOOBBBBBBBBB!- grité con furia, los árboles negros se estremecieron con una débil brisa, el suelo vibró más fuerte que antes, volví a intentar levantarme, ¡VENGA BECA TU PUEDES! ¡POR ÉL, SOLO POR ÉL! me dije en la cabeza, me puse de pie con mucha dificultad, entonces llorando volví a gritar con más fuerza- ¡TE OOODIOOOOOOOOOOOOO, TE OOOOODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- de pronto un fuerte viento se levantó en todo el bosque, los árboles se movían violentamente, todo el bosque vibraba según me iba poniendo más furiosa, mis cabellos también bailaban con el viento, cogí todo el aire que pude en mis pulmones y grite- ¡TE ODIOOO, JACO... - me sentía fuera de mí ese nombre me quemaba y al mismo tiempo recargaba mis fuerzas, notaba que cada parte de mi cuerpo me ardía, me recordaba a la sensación que sentí en el bosque de la perdición cuando desperté de la pesadilla de estar muerta, me sentía bien, genial, poderosa, miré al cielo con furia, con odio- ¡JAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, entonces sucedió que en el cielo negro se abrió una brecha, pensé en destruir aquel bosque y solo con pensarlo, el bosque desapareció y...


	18. Chapter 18

CAP18 NO ME HAGAS ESTO.

BECA:

El bosque negro había desaparecido, cuando abrí mis ojos todo había cambiado ahora estaba en un bosque donde todo era blanco intenté levantarme y ahora si podía pero mi herida en el corazón me aviso de que no me fiara, miré alrededor no había caminos así que decidí hacer como cuando era pequeña y me metía en el pequeño laberinto que teníamos de jardín en casa de mis padres, cerré mis ojos y me puse a girar 20 vueltas después en la dirección en la que me parara hacia esa dirección iría. Bueno pues adelante Beca, estuve un rato andando, no sabía si avanzaba ya que en aquel bosque todo era igual, no estaba segura ni de que avanzara. Empecé a agobiarme.

-¡HOLA!,¿HAY ALGUIEN?- chillé al vacío, como es normal no obtuve respuesta, no espera...me había parecido que..."no Beca deja de alucinar estás agotada y el dolor de tu herida no te ayuda" dijo la voz en mi cabeza, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, el paisaje al no cambiar parecía que había andado poco, pero me sentía débil, me senté en uno de los árboles blancos cerré los ojos para dormir un rato.

JACOB:

Juraría que escuché la voz de Beca, corrí en dirección contraria por así decirlo por que aquel lugar no cambiaba mientras me movía, así que no sabía muy bien hacia donde dirigirme, pero seguí corriendo, si ella estaba en este lugar la encontraría.

-¡BECA!- grité, agucé mi oído para ver si escuchaba algo pero no escuché nada en respuesta. No sabía hacia donde dirigirme, me sentía impotente, sabía que la habia escuchado estaba un 95 por ciento seguro, pero no la veía y ella no contestaba, me puse ansioso, nervioso- ¡BECA!- volví a gritar- ¡SI ESTÁS AQUÍ MÁNDAME UNA SEÑAL!- en ese momento una órbita apareció lejos de mí, corrí hacia ella cuando se abrió un pequeño claro en el bosque blanco donde estaba ella, estaba inconsciente- Beca, cariño, Beca- no reaccionaba la levanté y apoye su espalda en un árbol, miré su herida y me asusté no tenía muy buen aspecto, me arranqué un trozo de mi camiseta para taparle la herida, me senté a sus espaldas y la rodeé con mis brazos- Vamos Beca tu puedes con esto,no me dejes, entonces ella se movió yo bajé mi mirada hacia esos ojos negros en los que se habían convertido sus ojos verdes.

-¿Jjjake?- dijo como pudo en un susurro.

-Si Beca soy yo, por fin estamos juntos- dije sonriéndole.

-Noooo, ¿estamos muertos?- dijo Beca incorporándose y mirando asustada alrededor.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero si es así me alegro de estar contigo- dije, ella levantó sus pupilas negras para mirarme.

-Nnno ttu nooooo- intentó gritar pero solo le salió una voz ronca, estaba muy grave, si notaba dolor no podríamos estar muertos, ¿pero donde estábamos, entonces?, ¿que podía hacer para ayudarla?- Jjjakee, tú no, por favor, tu no puedes estar muerto, por favor- dijo Beca con lágrimas en los ojos y sin fuerza en la voz.

-Shhh, no llores Beca, mientras esté contigo me da igual estar muerto o en el infierno, te lo digo de corazón- dije besándola en el pelo.

-Tttu no me quieres, elegiste ser lobo, en vez de quedarte conmigo- me soltó, eso me dolió en lo más profundo de mi alma, ella seguía sin confiar, todavía no había entendido mi elección, ella pensaba que lo había hecho por cobardía pero no era así, yo esperaba que ella confiara, entendiera que lo hice por que...- Jjjake, nos morimos, te mueres por mi culpa- dijo, antes de doblar la espalda de dolor, se calmó a los pocos segundos, entonces se deshizo de mi abrazo y se puso en pie- Tenemos que salir de aquí- seguía susurrando, se notaba que le faltaban las fuerzas, me levanté para acunarla en mis brazos, pero ella se apartó- No hay tiempo para esto Jacob, si hubieraaaaaaaa- se dobló del dolor que sentía y me acerqué para ayudarla, pero interpuso uno de sus brazos entre nosotros, encima de que intentaba ayudarla, se apartaba de mí y ya no me llamaba Jake, intento ponerse derecha, cogió aire y me dijo- Jacob, voy a intentar sacarnos de aquí, mi abuela me ha dicho que no nos queda mucho tiempo, el veneno actúa en 24 horas si no salimos de aqui moriremos.

-¿Tu abuela ha estado aquí?- pregunté ignorando su primera afirmación de que no la quería, entonces ella se miró su herida y la mía.

-Te recuerdo que somos brujas- dijo en tono frío- por el aspecto de nuestras heridas debemos llevar unas 20 horas heridos, lo cual significa que nos quedan 4 horas de vida- dijo mirando alrededor como si buscara una puerta o algo- ¿confías en mí?- me preguntó volviéndose para quedarnos cara a cara, ella bajó su mirada, viendo el gesto de mi cara.

-Es raro que me peguntes eso, no soy como tú- dije muy serio.

-¿Que quieres decir?- dijo levantando la mirada hacia mi cara.

-Nada, déjalo- dije molesto y orgulloso- Bueno ¿cual es el plan?- le pregunté dándole yo ahora le espalda a ella. No se podía imaginar lo que me dolía que ella en el momento de la elección con los ancianos me fallara, como ella creía que había hecho yo.

-Todavía no me has contestado a si confías en mí- dijo ella a mis espaldas, parecía preocupada.

-¿Y tu confías en mí?- le solté.

-Jacob no hay tiem...- la interrumpí.

-¿Ahora no hay tiempo?, cuando los ancianos decidieron bien que tuviste tiempo para llamarme cobarde y decirme que te había fallado, pues que sepas que tú, Beca Swan no eres perfecta y también fallas ¿sabes?- me estaba poniendo furioso.

-¡ DÉJATE DE ACERTIJOS JACOB, SI TIENES ALGO QUE DECIRME, DÍMELO YA!- chilló furiosa, se levantó viento.

-¡ME HAS HECHO DAÑO BECA, SIN RAZÓN Y SIN DEJAR QUE TE EXPLICARA NADA!- le contesté también chillando.

-¡TE RECUERDO, QUE FUISTE TU EL QUE ELEGISTE MAL, NO YO! ¡YO PREFERÍ ACORDARME DE TI Y DEJARTE IR HACIA TU DESTINO, NO COMO TU SEÑOR LOBO COBARDE!- me contestó más furiosa, era extraño parecía que el viento iba y venía según el enfado de Beca, pero eso no me freno.

-¡TENÍAS QUE CONFIAR EN MÍ! ¡Y NO SOY UN COBARDE COMO TODOS PENSÁIS!¡ELEGÍ LO MEJOR! - dije llorando, me dolía que no entendiera mis razones.

-¡LO MEJOR PARA TI, MALDITO COBARD...!- no pudo acabar la frase el dolor de la herida la hizo doblarse y caer, pero la cogí antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¡BECA!,¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡LO SIENTO!- dije suplicando.

-Estoy bbbbiennnn, no te preocupes, solo necesito concentrarme- dijo ella cerrando los ojos, sabía que seguía respirando por el movimiento de su pecho. 50 latidos de corazón después abrió los ojos y se puso en pie con dificultad- Vamos no tenemos tiempo, ponte de pie, cógeme de las manos y cierra los ojos- me ordenó fríamente.

-Pero que...¿que pretendes hacer?- dije confundido.

-Voy a sacarnos de aquí- dijo, pero no me convenció mucho, algo me ocultaba- Vamos, cógeme las manos, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en tu casa, en tu padre, en tus hermanos, concéntrate-. Entonces noté que mis pies se levantaban del suelo era increíble.

BELLA:

¡DIOS! ¿morirían los dos?, ¡No no podía pensar eso! pero el tiempo se acababa y seguíamos sin encontrar cura para ese maldito veneno que en menos de 4 horas acabarían con sus vidas, cada 3 horas visitaba a Jake para ver como seguía ya sé que podía llamar pero quería verlo por mi misma, allí seguía tranquilo como si estuviera durmiendo. En la casa de Jake, estaban todos sus amigos, algunos de ellos como su padre no pudieron contener la lagrimas, se sentían tan impotentes como nosotros con Beca. En una de esas visitas cuando solo faltaban 4 horas, fui a casa de Jake, ¿sería la última vez que lo vería respirar?, cuando entré en la casa estaban todos en el salón mirando hacia la habitación de Jake.

-¿Que pas...?- miré hacia donde se dirigían todas la miradas, me asomé al pequeño pasillo y me dirigí para asomarme a la habitación de mi amigo entonces me quedé como todos los que allí se encontraban, paralizada y asombrada, ¿que hacía Beca aquí?, entonces me giré al escuchar que alguien orbitaba volví sobre mis pasos para ver que pasaba- Sres. Brown que...- me ignoraron se dirigieron a la habitación de Jake esquivando a los chicos de la Push y a Billy.- ¿Que hace Beca aquí?, ¿esta mejor?- pregunté, note los brazos de Edward, pero él no me contestó.

-¡EH!mirad- dijo Sam que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Jake, llamando nuestra atención, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a ver a que se refería, entonces lo vi, de las manos de Beca, salía una luz amarilla que se reflejaba en la herida de Jake que...¿estaba desapareciendo?, ¿lo estaba curando como hizo con Billy en el claro del bosque?. Entonces Jake se incorporó como si despertara de una pesadilla y chillando.

-¡NO, BECA NO LO HAGAS, NO ME HAGAS ESTO!- chilló Jake.

BECA:

Cuando abrí los ojos, había tomado mi decisión, le dije a Jacob que no se preocupara, que iba sacarnos de allí, una mentira piadosa, no iba a permitir que él muriera así que me concentré y me levanté decidida.

-Voy a sacarnos de aquí- dije, pero noté que él notó que algo le ocultaba- Vamos, cógeme las manos, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en tu casa, en tu padre, en tus hermanos, concéntrate. Entonces me concentré en la casa de mis abuelos, concentré mi magia para orbitar una vez que noté que mi cuerpo estaba volando, me encaminé a casa de Jacob, me concentré en esa habitación en la que tantas noches me había sentido desgraciada por no tener a Jacob a mi lado, cuando noté que mi cuerpo se posaba en su cama, me concentré en curar su herida, me fallaron las fuerzas, cuando Jacob empezó a chillarme para que le escuchara ya que el viento era huracanado debido a mi concentración y cuando él notó que nos elevábamos, abrió los ojos.

-¡BECA!, QUE...¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? - dijo mirando hacia abajo- ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!.

-¡JACOB, CONCÉNTRATE!,¡ME ESTÁS HACIENDO PERDER FUERZA!- le dije por encima del viento, él volvió a cerrar los ojos y recuperé toda la fuerza, me quedé mirando su rostro yo estaba llorando, lo que iba a hacer lo hacía por él, entonces llegó el momento y solté su mano, él cuando lo notó volvió a abrir los ojos aterrados y gritó con dolor en su voz, ¿por que le dolía separarse de mí? si no me quería si había decidido huir como lobo, ¿a que venía ese dolor y esas lágrimas?.

-¡BECA, DIJISTE LOS DOS, DIJISTE QUE SALDRÍAMOS LOS DOS DE AQUÍ, ME ENGAÑASTE!- dijo.

-¡JACOB, LO HAGO POR QUE TE QUIERO, AL CONTRARIO QUE TÚ A MÍ- le solté, contra más furiosa estaba más poder corría por mi cuerpo.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO, AUNQUE NO ME CREAS!, ¡Y NO PIENSO IRME DE AQUÍ SIN TI!- me dijo intentó volver a cogerme la mano, entonces lo elevé más, ya estaba casi curado, un poco más y él viviría, cerré mis ojos para evitar que salieran mis lagrimas, en realidad no quería quedarme sola, quería tenerlo a mi lado, pero...él tenía que vivir, lo último que dijo fue- ¡NO, BECA NO LO HAGAS, NO ME HAGAS ESTO!- yo caí al suelo agotada, las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban las use para curarle y que pudiera salir de allí, intenté levantarme, pero no pude, me puse boca arriba, mis mejillas eran cataratas, el último susurro que salió de mis labios fue- Jake te quiero.

JACOB:

- ¡NO, BECA NO LO HAGAS, NO ME HAGAS ESTO!- me desperté chillando y alterado, entonces me fijé en que el cuerpo inerte de Beca estaba a mi lado, me incorporé llorando, la cogí por los hombros y la zarandeé- ¡NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-chillé llorando- ¡NO HE VUELTO PARA VERTE MORIR, ME OYES, NO LO PIENSO PERMITIR!- la deje en la cama, yo me levanté y en ese momento los Sres. Brown entraron para acercarse a Beca, entonces me volví y le dije con lágrimas en los ojos- No voy a permitir que se muera, se lo prometo Sres. Brown- entonces la señora Brown levantó su mirada y me gritó.

-¡QUE VAS A HACER TÚ SIMPLE LICÁNTROPO, SI NI SIQUIERA YO NI MI MARIDO, NI LOS ANCIANOS, CON TODOS NUESTROS PODERES HEMOS PODIDO SALVARLA, QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE TÚ PODRÁS HACER ALGO!, ¡LLEVAMOS TODO EL DÍA INTENTÁNDOLO ,TODO!¡NUNCA DEBISTE APARECER EN SU VIDA!, ¡SI ELLA MUERE TE JURO QUE...!- fue interrumpida por Bella.

-¡YA BASTA!-chilló mi amiga, haciendo que la Sra Brown se sobresaltara- ¡YA BASTA SRA BROWN, ESTOY HARTA DE QUE LE ECHE TODA LA CULPA A JAKE, LE GUSTE O NO BECA AMA A JAKE, HE AGUANTADO HASTA AHORA, POR QUE ENTIENDO SU DOLOR, PERO NO LE VOY A PERMITIR QUE LO AMENACE DELANTE MÍA, QUEDA CLARO, MI PRIMA DECIDIÓ, BIEN O MAL, PERO DECIDIÓ SALVAR A JAKE!- le soltó Bella, furiosa, Edward se la llevo fuera para que se calmara. Yo me dirigí al salón donde me dijo Sam que se encontraba mi padre con Charlie.

-Hijo, estás vivo- dijo mi padre llorando, lo abracé como a todos mis hermanos que me daban la bienvenida.

-¿Donde están los ancianos?- pregunté a los que se encontraban en el salón ninguno me contestó, todos retiraron la mirada de mí, entonces una voz detrás mía contestó.

-No se les permite involucrarse- me dijo el Sr. Brown- cuando no pudieron curarla los llamaron y no les permiten venir. Jacob,¿como está mi nieta?- dijo el Sr. Brown llorando, me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

-Lo siento, no sabía lo que se proponía sino se lo hubiera impedido- dije también llorando, en ese momento salió la Sra. Brown de mi habitación, entonces me dirigí hacía mi habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí me tumbé a su lado y le susurre al oído con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Beca, no me dejes, no podré vivir sin ti, te quiero, aunque no sé por que extraña razón, crees que no te quiero, te quiero más que a mi vida- le dije me acomodé a su lado, miré su herida, su respiración era muy débil, según las 24 horas en las que el veneno le quitaba la vida a Beca, quedaban solo 2 horas- Aguanta por favor- hundí mi cara en su cabello y no sé como me empezó a entrar un sueño que me quedé dormido. Aparecí en el mismo bosque blanco donde hacía cuestión de minutos o segundos, no estaba seguro, la busqué, pero no la veía, entonces la llamé.

-¡BECA!- chillé- ¡BECA! CONTÉSTAME, BECA POR FAVOR, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO MUCHO- dije llorando, entonces otra órbita apareció la seguí como antes y me volvió a guiar hasta ella que estaba inconsciente, me puse de rodillas a su lado- Beca mi amor, dime algo, no te puedes morir, no he vuelto para verte morir, me oyes, he vuelto para pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, como amigo o como novio, lo que quieras, pero vive, por favor, vive, entonces ella se movió.

-NOOOOOOOOO- dijo en un susurro- tu noooooo debes estar aquí, no ha funcionado, sigues muriéndote- dijo como pudo, le faltaba el aire, intentó levantarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron y me dijo- lo volveré a intentar, no puedes morir por mí.

-No Beca si ha funcionado, no entiendo como he vuelto, pero estoy curado, mira- y me levanté la camiseta para que ella mirara, ella miro mi barriga sin la herida y levantó una mano para tocarme entonces sonrió como pudo.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?-dijo.

-Pues...no lo sé, estaba en mi habitación contigo y de pronto me entro muchísimo sueño y me desperté otra vez aquí- le explique, la verdad es que no me lo explicaba.

-Jjjake, ¿tú me quieres?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, como podía seguir dudando.

-Pues claro que te quiero, lo eres todo para mí, encontraré algo con lo que salvarte, aunque tenga que dar mi vida a cambio de la tuya- le dije.

Ella sonrió y me puso una mano en el corazón, entonces me susurro- Si me quieres, toma lo que es mío y yo tomaré lo que es tuyo- me dijo ya no sabía lo que decía, no entendía nada.

-Beca que...- me puso un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme.

-Si lo que sientes por mí es amor verdadero como dices, podrás salvarme, sino solo me queda una hora y media de vida, así que...- hizo una pausa y dijo.

Lo que es mío, es tuyo,

lo que es tuyo, es mío,

Haz que lo poderes crucen el río.

-Beca que...- no acabé la frase por que escuchaba como me llamaban"Jake despierta", "Jake" y me desperté, era Sam el que me daba en el brazo para que espabilara.

-Tío que susto no has dado, creíamos que...- le interrumpí con un gesto de mano y miré a Beca, le acaricié la cara y ¡DIOS! estaba ardiendo.

-Llama al Dr. Cullen- dije a Sam que sin peguntar nada se dirigió al teléfono- Beca, cariño que es lo que me has querido decir- entonces noté que había alguien en la puerta de la habitación, giré mi cabeza y al ver quien era me levanté de la cama para dejarlas solas. Cuando pasé por su lado me preguntó.

-¿Para que necesitas al Dr. Cullen?- me dijo la abuela de Beca.

-Beca tiene fiebre, por eso- le dije cortante, entonces la Sra. Brown se acercó para tocar la frente de su nieta, se le descompuso la cara.

-¡HENRY!- llamo a su marido, que entró en la habitación asustado- ¡Haz algo, ahora tiene fiebre muy alta!- entonces el abuelo de Beca le impuso las manos pero no paso nada.

-¿Que ha pasado?- peguntó el Dr. Cullen, salimos los tres del dormitorio para dejar trabajar a Carlisle- que salió 10 minutos más tarde, con cara de asombro, todos nos acercamos al ver su cara yo me asomé a la habitación, Beca seguía respirando, con mucha dificultad, me volví para ver que decía el Dr.- Es increíble, tiene 42 grados de fiebre, es como si fuera un...un.

-¿Licántropo?- preguntó la Sra. Brown como escupiendo la palabra y dirigiéndome una mirada asesina y acercándose a mí, entonces Bella se interpuso entre nosotros, yo la aparté con delicadeza, la mire para que entendiera que no tenía de que preocuparse, entonces la abuela de Beca me dijo- ¿Te ha dicho algo mi nieta?.

-¿Como qu...?- empecé a decir pero entonces caí en las palabras extrañas sobre un río- Si me dijo algo de un río o algo parecido como recitando un poema o algo así-dije.

-¿Un río?, ¿estás seguro?- me dijo la Sra. Brown- Jacob por favor intenta recordar, que fue exactamente lo que te dijo- como no pude acordarme, la Sra. Brown nos puso a todos a mirar libros de magia, no sé por que motivo sospechaba que Beca me había dicho algún conjuro alguno que pudiera salvarla. Todos nos pusimos manos a la obra, hasta que alguien dijo.

-EMmm, Sra. Brown, será este que dice "Lo que es mío, es tuyo, lo que es tuyo, es mío, haz que lo poderes crucen el río".

-No creo, ese conjuro es para...- la señora Brown no acabó la frase cuando vio que yo le arrebaté el libro de las manos a Charlie que había sido el que lo había encontrado.

-Este Sra. Brown, esto es lo que me dijo Beca- le dije a la sorprendida y extrañada Sra. Brown.

-Pero este conjuro es para intercambiar poderes, no tiene sentido, ya hemos comprobado que los poderes de luz blanca no la curan, por que razón iba a...- dejó la frase sin acabar y me miró fijamente- ¿estas seguro de que no te dijo nada más Jacob?

-Emmm, bueno que si lo que sentía por ella era amor verdadero, podría salvarla, ¿por que? que tengo que hacer Sra. Brown, dígame sea lo que sea lo haré - dije con un poco de esperanza. Pero se quedó en silencio y miró a su marido, y despues me dijo que no entendía muy bien, las intenciones de su nieta al hacer ese conjuro y se quedó pensando, entonces fue el Dr. Cullen quien respondió.

-¡CLARO;ESO ES!- todos nos giramos- Beca a curado a Jake y ahora a intercambiado sus poderes con él, ¿no lo entendéis?, por eso Beca tiene tanta temperatura, la temperatura de un...

-La temperatura de un licántropo- terminé por decir, me giré hacia mi habitación, ya había visto como lo hacía el abuelo de Beca, así que extendí las manos hacia la herida de Beca, pero no paso nada, lo estuve intentando hasta que quedaba menos de una hora para que el veneno terminara con Beca, ya había perdido la esperanza de lo impotente que me sentía comencé a llorar, tenía la solución en mis manos y no era capaz de salvarla, ¿por que?, sería que al igual que los abuelos de Beca y los ancianos tampoco se me permitía salvarla, entonces esto es el final, me tumbé al lado suya, lo había intentado todo, pensé en curarla, en que la quería, en todo mi amor hacia ella y nada no funcionaba. Ella me dijo que si la quería de corazón la salvaría por que no la sanaba, ¿a lo mejor no la quería tanto?, en ese momento me derrumbé, lloré al lado del cuerpo inerte de Beca, no podía hacer nada, volví a hundir mi cara en sus cabellos, se los mojé con mis lágrimas. Entonces escuché como alguien orbitaba en la habitación.


	19. Chapter 19

CAP19 LA DECISIÓN DE JAKE.

JACOB:

Faltaba menos de una hora y los poderes que me dio Beca seguían sin funcionar, si yo la amaba por que no la sanaba, si era yo el único que la podría sanar, ¿por que no sucedía nada ?, seguí acurrucado junto a ella, de vez en cuando levantaba mi cabeza para mirarla, no podía ser cierto, no podía morir, esto es una pesadilla, dentro de un rato me despertaré y ella estará a mi lado, viva, sana, feliz, si eso es, volví a cerrar mis ojos colocando mi cabeza al lado de la suya, mis lagrimas mojaban su pelo, no las podía retener, coloqué mis labios al lado de su oído y le susurre.

-Beca, no me dejes, te lo suplico, te quiero, te amo, lo he intentado todo, hazme una señal dime como funcionan los poderes y no me digas que es el amor como tu abuelo, por que yo te quiero más que a mi vida y no funcionan- entonces noté un sutil movimiento proveniente de ella, me separé de ella para asegurarme que no era mi imaginación entonces ella abrió los ojos y me miró- ¿Bbbeca?.

-Jjjakeeee, nnno te preocupes por mí, estaré bien solo qqquiiero que sepasss que...

-No- le dije interrumpiéndola- no te despidas de mi , haré lo que me digas, si para salvarte tengo que morir que así sea, pero no te despidas, por favor, no- y volví a hundir mi cabeza en su cabello con lagrimas en los ojos- no me dejes, te lo suplico.

-Jjake- susurro en mi oído- te quiero- dijo, levanté mi cabeza para mirarla, a ella también le resbalaban lagrimas por la mejilla las atrapé con mis labios.

- Beca cariño- le dije- que puedo hacer lo he intentado todo y los poderes no funcionan.

-Jake lo tienes que averiguar por ti mismo, sé que me quieres pero si mis poderes no funcionan será por que...- Beca volvió a perder el conocimiento.

-No, no mi amor despierta, cariño por favor- fue lo último que dije mi llanto me impedía incluso hablar, me quedé allí no quería separarme de ella ni un minuto, entonces noté que alguien orbitaba dentro de la habitación, ni me moví, de pronto una voz me dijo.

-Jacob, amigo- dijo PRESENTE acercándose a mí y lo miré con mis ojos llorosos.

-¿Habéis encontrado alguna solución?- pregunté sabiendo la repuesta, cuando lo vi negar con la cabeza con semblante triste- entonces no soy tu amigo, lárgate- le dije volviendo mi cabeza hacia el cabello de Beca.

-Jacob he venido para averiguar algo- no me moví pero PRESENTE continuo- ¿Por que escogiste la 3ª alternativa?- me preguntó yo sin moverme le dije.

-Por que soy un cobarde- dije hablando contra el cabello de Beca.

-Eso no es cierto ¿verdad?- me dijo, volví mi cara con el ceño fruncido para mirarle- Dime la verdad, Jacob.

-¿Para que?, si digo la verdad de que va a servir PRESENTE, ¿la salvará?- pregunté enfadado.

- Quizás, dime Jacob por que escogiste la alternativa de ser lobo para siempre.

-El amor de mi vida se está muriendo por que soy incapaz de sanarla y me vienes con lo de las alternativas, PRESENTE por favor, lárgate, quiero estar solo con ella- dije.

-Jacob hay algo que te impide curarla y quizás sea eso que ocultas, mi opinión es que elegiste ser lobo no por cobardía, si no por que fue la única salida que viste para estar con Beca, ¿no es cierto?- me dijo el anciano, dejándome con la boca abierta- Jacob ella te fallo, no confió en ti, es normal que estés resentido, dolido, a ella le pasó lo mismo que a nosotros, no nos paramos a pensar en que la alternativa que escogiste a lo mejor hubiera sido la mejor, teniendo en cuenta que cuando tu estás de lobo os podéis comunicar e incluso ella también se puede convertir en lobo, ¿me equivoco?.

-Pero ¿como has sabido? y ahora te das cuenta , ya es demasiado tarde no puedo curarla estos malditos poderes no funcionan en mí.

-Jacob dile la verdad, ella no se dio cuenta de lo que pretendías, es más, nadie se dio cuenta en ese momento, nosotros admitimos que nos precipitamos con el castigo que a lo mejor no te merecías por lo menos por cobarde, pero si alguno hubiéramos sabido esos poderes de Beca quizás no hubiéramos dado esa opción. Dile la verdad dile que una parte de ti la odia por no confiar en ti, Jacob no te dolería tanto su falta de confianza si no la amaras de verdad y a Beca no le hubiera dolido tanto tu supuesta cobardía, si no te quisiera tanto como tu a ella, díselo antes de que sea tarde Jacob- dijo PRESENTE. Yo estaba con la cara empapada de lágrimas no podía pararlas

-Se muere y yo no puedo hacer nada. Y tu me pides que le diga que la odio, no puedo odiarla, ¿la has visto? se muere- dije roto de dolor.

-Mejor odiarla y salvarla, que quererla y perderla ¿no crees?- me dijo PRESENTE, antes de que me levantara para contestarle alguna burrada desapareció en su órbita. Me quedé mirando la cama donde yacía Beca, iba a intentar lo que me ha dicho PRESENTE, me sequé las lagrimas y me aclaré la voz, me senté en la cama y me incliné para hablarle al oído.

-Beca, no sé si puedes oírme, pero hay algo que debes saber, me fallaste no confiaste en mí- dije, esto no me lo voy a perdonar en la vida- y te...y te odio por eso, ¿sabes por que escogí convertirme en lobo?, por que de las tres era la que me permitía volver. No lo entiendes tú hubieras recuperado tu memoria y yo como lobo hubiera vuelto a buscarte, hubiéramos estado juntos aunque yo fuera lobo, mi amor yo...hubiera pasado mi eternidad como lobo con tal de verte todo los días y hablar contigo con tu poder, me conformaba con eso. En cambio las otras dos opciones te mandaban a Florida y yo quería que te quedaras aquí en Forks, donde yo siempre volvería por que es mi hogar y aunque no me hubiera acordado de ti, te aseguro que nada más verte me hubiera enamorado de ti, mi ángel. Me podrás acusar de egoísta por querer mantenerte en Forks, pero no de cobarde, ¿me oyes?. Beca Swan te odio por que no confiaste en mí, por que me llamaste cobarde sin darme la oportunidad de que te explicara- me derrumbé en su pecho, no podía creer lo que había hecho y menos en este momento, pero lo solté, volví a imponer mis manos sobre su herida y nada, faltaban 15 minutos, rompí a llorar , no puede ser, ¿por que no funciona?, en ese momento todos los demás se agolparon en la puerta de mi habitación, parecía que ya estaban esperando lo peor. Yo miré a Beca, no no puedes morir, mi ángel, te quiero, te amo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, sea como hombre o lobo me da igual pero vive por favor, vive rogué en mi cabeza, apoyé mi cabeza contra su barriga para llorar, no por favor no me dejes, no me abandones, perdóname por odiarte dije en privado en mi cabeza, TE QUIERO BECA SWAN pensé a modo de despedida. En ese momento cuando iba a levantarme para que los demás también se despidieran de ella Edward y Sam con cara de sorpresa me volvieron a empujar hacia la cama, entonces giré mi cabeza y allí estaba la luz en mis manos, las dirigí al corazón de Beca y la herida empezó a desaparecer y lo que es más también cambió su pelo del negro azabache al castaño, ¡SI; SI VIVIRÁS MI AMOR! dije interiormente.

BECA:

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que curé a Jake, pero la agonía que me empujaba hacía un túnel sin final cada vez era más grande, ¿cuanto faltaría para que esta agonía acabe?, en un momento de lucidez volví a notar a Jake llamándome en aquel bosque blanco, ¡MIERDA, MI ESFUERZO NO LE SIRVIÓ DE NADA; ÉL SEGUÍA MURIÉNDOSE así que le mandé mi órbita para que me encontrara y volver a intentar salvarlo aunque me llevara la poca vida que me quedaba, cuando se acercó se asustó pero cuando vio que seguía viva se calmó, él no podía estar allí me puse tensa, pero él me aseguró que lo que hice si había funcionado, que no entendía como había vuelto, pero que estaba curado se levantó la camiseta para que yo mirara,su barriga sin la herida levanté una mano para tocarle entonces sonreí como pude. Le pregunté si me quería en su ausencia me acordé de un conjuro para cambiar poderes según lo que decía el libro, los poderes de luces blancas solo funcionan con amor verdadero y dada la situación de que yo dudaba de él, pues lo recité e intercambié mis poderes con los de Jake, espero que se diera cuenta a tiempo si realmente quería salvarme le dí la oportunidad. Así que recité el conjuro y él desapareció. Esperé pacientemente notaba que Jake me hablaba me decía cosas como -Beca, no me dejes, te lo suplico, te quiero, te amo, lo he intentado todo, hazme una señal dime como funcionan los poderes y no me digas que es el amor como tu abuelo, por que yo te quiero más que a mi vida y no funcionan. Entonces intenté moverme y él lo notó le dije que no se preocupara que estaría bien y que solo quería que supiera que..., no me dejó continuar, mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas que Jake atrapó con sus labios, que sensación después de tanto tiempo echaba de menos el roce de sus labios, entonces el me suplico que no me despidiera de él,que haría lo que le dijera, que si para salvarme tenía que morir que así fuera, él no sabía lo que me dolían sus palabras él no podía morir y mucho menos por mi culpa pero claro tenía que entender que estaba desesperado y que prefería dar su vida antes de que yo muriera. Lo último que salió de mis labios fue- Jake lo tienes que averiguar por ti mismo, sé que me quieres pero si mis poderes no funcionan será por que...no pude acabar la frase el veneno estaba acabando con la poca vida que me quedaba, después de unos minutos volví a escuchar a Jake en la lejanía y no esperaba lo que me dijo.

_**-Beca, no sé si puedes oírme, pero hay algo que debes saber, me fallaste no confiaste en mí- dijo, - y te...y te odio por eso, ¿sabes por que escogí convertirme en lobo?, por que de las tres era la que me permitía volver. No lo entiendes tú hubieras recuperado tu memoria y yo como lobo hubiera vuelto a buscarte, hubiéramos estado juntos aunque yo fuera lobo, mi amor yo...hubiera pasado mi eternidad como lobo con tal de verte todo los días y hablar contigo con tu poder, me conformaba con eso. En cambio las otras dos opciones te mandaban a Florida y yo quería que te quedaras aquí en Forks, donde yo siempre volvería por que es mi hogar y aunque no me hubiera acordado de ti, te aseguro que nada más verte me hubiera enamorado de ti, mi ángel. Me podrás acusar de egoísta por querer mantenerte en Forks, pero no de cobarde, ¿me oyes?. Beca Swan te odio por que no confiaste en mí, por que me llamaste cobarde sin darme la oportunidad de que te explicara.**_

¡OH DIOS QUE ESTÚPIDA FUI! ¡JAKE ME HA QUERIDO SIEMPRE!, después de esas palabras noté algo cálido en mi corazón y me desperté llorando. Pero cuando abrí mis ojos estaban todos menos él, ¿donde había ido?, todo el mundo me saludo y se alegró de mi recuperación, mis abuelos me comieron a besos, entonces cuando llegó el turno de mi primo Edward que había leído mi pregunta anterior en mi mente me susurro"está fuera ahora entra". Cuando todos me besaron, abrazaron y me dieron la bienvenida fueron saliendo de la habitación,entonces me quedé sola, me volví a tender, me sentía cansada, cerré mis ojos quería luchar contra el sueño para hablar con Jake pero no lo conseguí y me sumergí en un sueño profundo.

ANCIANOS:

-Nos hemos equivocado con el muchacho- dijo PRESENTE a sus dos amigos PASADO Y FUTURO, ya que los tres observaban a través de una ventana que había abierto para observar la situación- no escogió la alternativa de lobo por cobardía.

-¿Pero como? como nos hemos podido precipitar con Jacob- dijo PASADO.

-Así que era eso lo que ocultaba nuestro amigo Jacob- PASADO Y FUTURO se giraron para mirar a PRESENTE.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó PASADO.

-No me he enterado hasta hoy, que el padre de Jacob me comentó lo de los poderes de mimetismo animal de Beca y lo que es más también me dijo que Beca y Jacob se pueden comunicar cuando él está en fase, a eso lo llamamos telepatía animal, pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo que hizo con los poderes de luz negra. Lo que me hizo investigar por mi cuenta. ¿Visteis lo que hizo Beca en el claro del bosque?- preguntó PRESENTE a sus dos amigos, los dos afirmaron silenciosamente- Bien pues lo que averigüé es que Beca no solo copia los poderes de sus enemigos como hace su abuela, si no que los absorbe por lo menos en el caso de los poderes de luz negra que es lo que he podido comprobar, cuando se siente amenazada absorbe el poder de su enemigo, ¡a que es fantástico! por eso mientras Jacob y ella seguían heridos y seguía la amenaza ella conservaba los poderes de luz negra junto con los de luz blanca, es decir, que una vez que se han recuperado los dos Beca ha vuelto a cambiar a que es increíble.

-Pues si la verdad es un descubrimiento increíble, jamás en la historia se había visto una bruja de ese calibre, será Beca consciente de que ¿absorbe poderes enemigos? habrá que ir a hablar con ella y sus abuelos- dijo FUTURO.

-Tendremos que hablar con Jacob, ha sido una metedura de pata y bien profunda- dijo PASADO- tendremos que recompensarles con algo a los dos, la cuestión es con que los podremos recompensar.

-Creo que sé con que los podemos compensar- dijo FUTURO.

JACOB:

Me salí fuera de la habitación antes de que Beca recuperara el sentido para dar un poco de intimidad a los abuelos de Beca, luego entraron Bella, Edward, Charlie y Carlisle, por último entraron mi padre y mis hermanos, cuando me disponía a entrar me llamaron los abuelos de Beca para hablar conmigo. Me agradecieron todo lo que había hecho por Beca y que los ancianos querían hablar con nosotros tres, lo que no me hizo mucho ilusión.

-Pero ¿quieren hablar ahora?- protesté mirando hacia mi habitación.

-No te preocupes- me dijo Bella- Edward y yo nos quedaremos con ella hasta que vuelvas.

-Esta bien- dije con desgana.

-Vamos entonces- dijo el Sr. Brown. Pero cuando salimos fuera estaban los tres ancianos esperándonos.

-Pero...- empezó a decir la Sra. Brown.

-Tranquilos ya nos han dejado volver a la tierra, entonces pensamos que Jacob no se querría alejar mucho de Beca, por eso hemos venido hasta aquí, esperamos no molestar.

-No es solo que me ha extrañado- dijo la Sra. Brown.

-Bueno que es lo que queréis- dije.

-Solo queríamos disculparnos contigo Jacob- dijo FUTURO, mientras PRESENTE orbitaba detrás de los otros ancianos, a los pocos segundos volvió y la puerta de mi casa se abrió para dejar paso a mis hermanos y a mi padre, ¿que hacían aquí?, ¿no querían hablar con nosotros tres solos?, PASADO vio mi confusión y dijo.

-Es una disculpa pública, tu padre y tus hermanos también queremos que estén delante, aunque ellos ya estaban al tanto de por que escogiste la alternativa que escogiste ¿no?- dijo PASADO viendo como mis hermanos me sonreían.

-Acepta nuestras disculpas Jacob, nos precipitamos en juzgarte sobre los motivos que tenías para escoger la 3ª alternativa, si hubiéramos sabido antes tus razones, que eran quedate en Forks aunque fuera como lobo con tal de ver a Beca, las cosas no hubieran sido como han sucedido- dijo PRESENTE.

-Si pero el hecho es que no lo hicisteis y Beca ha estado a punto morir, si hubiera muerto yo os...

-Hijo, las cosas gracias a Dios no han acabado mal- dijo mi padre interrumpiéndome antes de que dijera alguna bestialidad.

-Si es muy fácil hablar ahora de que las cosas no han acabado mal, pero que hubiera pasado ¿si yo hubiera muerto papa?, estarías tan a gusto delante de estos ancianos.

-Jacob, perdónanos, no queríamos que pasara todo esto y mucho menos que estuvierais los dos en tan grave peligro- dijo PRESENTE- Me enteré demasiado tarde de las razones de tu elección, lo que sentimos es que hayáis estado a punto de morir por eso.

-Venga si muchas gracias, quedáis perdonados, ya os podéis largar, no estoy de humor, quiero volver junto a Beca- dije dándome la vuelta.

-Jacob una pregunta, ¿como entraste en fase, si FUTURO te quitó la magia de tus ancestros?- me preguntó PASADO.

-Cuando vi a Beca herida mi furia, mi sangre hirvieron y sacaron al lobo, no estoy seguro- dije.

-Esta bien eso lo entendemos pero, ¿donde estuviste cuando desapareciste varias semanas?- me preguntó PRESENTE.

-El espíritu de mi abuelo se me apareció y me llevó a entrenar mi espíritu cobarde- dije con chulería, ya que se habían equivocado ellos por que no ponerme chulo.

-Claro por eso recuperaste tu magia- dijo FUTURO- entrenaste tu espíritu para no ser un cobarde como creímos nosotros, por eso ahora te noto más fuerte, más poderoso, es increíble.

-¿El espíritu de Ephraim Black?- dijo mi padre.

-Si papa, el abuelo me ayudó- dije a mi padre pero me giré hacia FUTURO y le pregunté- ¿Como que más poderoso y fuerte?, ¿Y quien me envió a mi abuelo para que me ayudara?

-Si amigo, si antes no temías a nada, ahora serías capaz de enfrentarte a la misma muerte, como de hecho te has enfrentado hoy, por eso fuiste a parar al bosque de las almas blancas y no al de las almas negras como Beca y respecto a lo de tu abuelo nosotros no sabemos quien lo envió- dijo FUTURO.

-¿Almas negras?, no os equivocáis Beca estuvo en el bosque de las almas blancas la vi allí y...

-¿Como que la viste allí?- preguntó PASADO mirando a los otros dos ancianos.

-Si estuve allí con ella, no sé como lo hicimos pero nos encontramos allí, bueno fue muy extraño en ese lugar parecía que no avanzaba, luego la escuché no la encontraba así que pensé en ella y una órbita de luz blanca me guió hasta ella- expliqué a los tres ancianos.

-Vaya Jacob, Tu y Beca no dejáis de sorprendernos- dijo PASADO.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunté.

-Lo que mi amigo PASADO quiere decir Jacob, que el amor y la magia hizo que os encontrarais en ese bosque, Beca quería encontrarte y mando su órbita para guiarte, eso quiere decir que estáis destinados a estar juntos y lo demás son tonterías, estáis conectados por vuestro amor y por vuestra magia- dijo PASADO.

-Bueno sin extendernos más, esperamos que nos disculpes por nuestro juicio equivocado respecto a ti joven Jacob, no he conocido a ningún joven tan inteligente como tu y si me permites decirlo valiente, desde el momento que te cruzaste con Beca perdiste tus miedos del pasado, y así lo has demostrado por eso Jacob queremos recompensarte, pide lo que quieras.


	20. Chapter 20

CAP20 DESENLACE

JACOB:

-¿Compensarnos?, lo que quiero saber es si lo del destino de Beca está arreglado y no os vais a volver a involucrar en su vida- dije

-Jacob, si te das cuenta Beca ha llegado a su destino, a lo mejor no de la forma que habíamos previsto, pero si te das cuenta ella ha llegado a ser una poderosa bruja y sin perderos el uno al otro, así que los dos habéis creado un nuevo destino juntos- me explicó FUTURO.

-¡AHM!- fue lo único que dije dándome cuenta de que era verdad que Beca había alcanzado su destino de una manera un poco peculiar pero ha llegado y lo mejor es que yo estaba en él- Entonces queda todo solucionado ¿no?, me refiero a mi destino, a su destino.

-Si todo a quedado solucionado, gracias a vuestro amor y a vuestra magia- dijo PASADO.

-Espero que viváis felices vuestro destino por largo tiempo adiós amigos- dijo PRESENTE despidiéndose, después se fue PASADO también deseándonos suerte, cuando FUTURO se disponía a marcharse.

-Espera, ¿que pasa con lo de que yo seguiría con mi imprimación y Beca me despreciaría?- dije me acordé justo a tiempo.

-También ha quedado solucionado, ella seguirá como siempre contigo, no te preocupes, lo que si quería explicaros es el nuevo poder de Beca, no sé si ustedes Sres. Brown habrán llegado a la misma conclusión que nosotros- dijo FUTURO dirigiéndose a los abuelos de mi amada.

-No estamos muy seguros de que fue lo que paso en el claro del bosque, ¿como siendo luz negra pudo usar los poderes de luz blanca? esa es nuestra única pregunta- dijo la abuela de Beca.

-Beca no solo copia los poderes de sus enemigos como hace usted Sra. Brown, si no que los absorbe por lo menos en el caso de los poderes de luz negra que es lo que ha podido comprobar PRESENTE,lo que quiere decir que cuando se siente amenazada absorbe el poder de su enemigo- explicó FUTURO.

-Pero ¿por que tardo tanto en cambiar a luz blanca de nuevo?- dijo el Sr. Brown con preocupación.

-Por que mientras Jacob y ella seguían heridos y seguía la amenaza ella conservó los poderes de luz negra junto con los de luz blanca- dijo FUTURO, viendo nuestra cara de no entender nada siguió- por eso una vez que se han recuperado los dos, Beca ha vuelto a cambiar a luz blanca.

-¡Wau!- dijeron algunos de mis hermanos- esa chica es increíble.

-Si eso es lo que opinamos nosotros, bueno si no tenéis más dudas- dijo FUTURO, pero mi padre llamó su atención.

-La única pregunta es ¿quien mandaría a mi padre, Ephraim Black en tu ayuda, Jake?- dijo mi padre mirando a FUTURO, entonces giró su cabeza hacia los abuelos de Beca.

-Nosotros tampoco tenemos nada que ver con eso Sr. Black, aunque viendo de lo que es capaz mi nieta no me extrañaría que ella tuviera algo que ver, ya que te quería ayudar para no perderte, es mi opinión- dijo el Sr. Brown.

-Beca ¿mando a mi abuelo para no perderme?- pregunté atónito.

-Si- dijo la voz de Beca detrás de todos nosotros, estaba agotada se apoyaba en los hombros de Edward y Bella- No quería que te fueras sin despedirte de mi FUTURO- y avanzó hacia su guardián para abrazarlo.

-Te echaré de menos pequeña Beca, bueno amigos me despido os deseo lo mejor- dijo FUTURO desapareciendo.

Cuando desapareció FUTURO me acerqué a mi ángel y ella se giró para plantar sus ojos verdes en los míos color café.

-¿Me perdonas?- me dijo a punto de echarse a llorar- siento no haber confiado en ti.

-SHHh, no tienes nada de que disculparte, mi ángel en cambio yo...- me interrumpió mi ángel poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

-Tu tampoco tienes de que disculparte- me dijo mi ángel.

-Bueno Beca será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, necesitas descansar- dijo la Sra. Brown sacándonos de nuestro ensoñación. Así que nos despedimos todos y nos quedamos mi padre y yo solos, yo me fui enseguida a mi habitación me tumbé en mi cama y absorbí el olor de mi almohada que olía a ella, me quedé dormido sumergido en su aroma. Me desperté extrañado de no poderme dar la vuelta en mi cama, había algo a mis espaldas, me giré con cuidado y encontré a mi amor.

BECA:

Me fui muy a mi pesar con mis abuelos a su casa, me estuvieron dando la murga, que si descansara, que si me tomara las cosas con calma. De lo único que tenía ganas era de estar con Jake y de hablar con él, llegamos a casa de mis abuelos yo subí y me bañé, mientras tanto mi abuela me preparó un tentempié para que cenara algo ya que llevaba todo el día sin comer y necesitaba coger fuerzas según decía mi abuela, cené y me acosté, pero no podía dormir, así que esperé a que mis abuelos se durmieran y orbité a la habitación de Jake, él estaba en los siete sueños, yo lo abracé por la espalda y me acurruqué a su lado, enseguida me quedé dormida. Cuando amaneció noté que algo me acariciaba la espalda, abrí mis ojos y allí estaban esos ojos color café con los que había soñado toda la noche.

-¿Que haces aquí?- me dijo Jake.

-Pues...emmmmmm, anoche te eché de menos y orbité aquí para dormir contigo, ¿te importa?- dije preocupada.

-Que me va a importar, estaba deseando este momento desde hace bastante tiempo y no es lo único que llevo deseando desde hace tiempo- dijo Jake acercándose a mis labios y me beso como nunca, dulcemente, apasionadamente, terminamos amándonos bajo sus sabanas después de tanto tiempo nos cogimos con muchas ganas. Nos levantamos para desayunar y nos encontramos el salón lleno de gente, eran los hermanos de manada y el padre de mi novio todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando me vieron aparecer detrás de Jake.

-¡AJA! ya entiendo por que se te han pegado las sabanas, Jake, jajajajjajajaja- dijo Paul, que era el que siempre se reía a nuestra costa.

-¡Callate!- le dijo Jake- ¿que hacéis todos aquí?, ¿ha ocurrido algo?- dijo Jake con preocupación y ocultándome a sus espaldas para que sus hermanos no me vieran con mi minipijama.

-Veníamos a ver como amanecías, pero por lo que vemos has amanecido bastante contento y con..." fuerzas renovadas"- dijo Jared marcando las comillas. ¡Mierda! el super oído de los lobos, seguro que me han escuchado gemir.

-Bueno tíos estoy bien, ya os podéis largar y Sam otra vez llamad antes de presentaros aquí, entendido- dijo Jake con voz tensa.

-Esta bien chicos, vayámonos- dijo Sam sonriendo. Se levantaron todos sonriéndonos, algunos de sus hermanos nos guiñaban y sin que Jake le dijera nada Sam empujó la silla de Billy para llevárselo a su casa, supongo. Cuando nos quedamos solos, Jake me abrazó y hundió su cara en mi pelo.

-Lo siento, mi amor, siento que estos impresentables te hayan hecho pasar vergüenza- dijo apartándose para mirarme a la cara, yo estaba sonrojada pero feliz de estar con él.

-No te preocupes, soy feliz- dije besándolo.

El tiempo pasó rapidísimo, las semanas, los meses, incluso los años pasaron sin que me diera cuenta, al ser feliz como jamás soñé, pasados tres años, una mañana y ya no era la primera me levanté con vómitos, así que fui al medico y me dio una noticia que no me esperaba.

-Srta. Swan, esta embarazada de un mes y medio- me informó el doctor.

-¿Emmmbarazada?, ¿de un mes y medio?- dije un poco sorprendida. Me fui a casa de mis primos a hablar con Bella quien acogió mi embarazo con mucha alegría al igual que todos los Cullen, Alice se fue de compras a la media hora de saber mi embarazo, esa chica era increíble. Mi preocupación era como se lo iba a tomar Jake, después de ensayar varias maneras de decírselo con mis primos me encaminé a la Push, él como siempre salió a la puerta de su casa para recibirme con su maravillosa sonrisa.

-¡Hey! preciosa ¿donde te has metido?, estaba deseando que llegaras quiero preguntarte algo- dijo envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-Emm me he entretenido en la casa de mis primos, nada más,¿ que quieres decirme?- le dije un poco más nerviosa de lo que pretendía. Nos encaminamos hacia su casa y entramos, vi que estábamos solos, entonces él se puso delante mía se iba a arrodillar cuando un tropel de chicos quileutes irrumpieron en el salón, me abrazaban, me daban besos y me felicitaban.

-Hey felicidades, nos alegramos mucho de que...-dijo uno de los chicos quileutes, con tanto jaleo no vi quien fue, pero Jake le interrumpió.

-Emm ¿chicos? todavía no...- dijo Jake pero Paul le interrumpió.

-Venga Beca no me digas que te estas pensando en casarte o no con Jake, venga es un buen chico no lo hagas sufrir más.

-¿Casarme?- dije mirando a Jake.

-¡UPS!- dijo Paul- me parece que nos hemos adelantado- dijo retirándose como todos los demás para dejarnos a Jake y a mi solos frente a frente.

-Bbbueno, ¿que me contestas?- dijo Jake.

-Antes de contestarte quiero decirte que yo...- de pronto otro montón de gente más pálidos que los anteriores volvieron a irrumpir en el salón de Jake.

-¡Felicidades Jake!, no sabes como nos alegramos, enhorabuena- dijeron varios.

-No chicos todavía no..- intenté detener aquel griterío de felicitaciones, sin ningún éxito.

-¡Que guay!, ¿que Jake como sienta la noticia de ser papa?- terminó diciendo Emmett.

-¿Papa?- dijo Jake mirándome y bajando sus ojos a mi barriga con los ojos como platos.

-Me parece que no hemos sido los únicos en adelantar las cosas, jajjjjjjjjjjjjj- dijo Paul aguantando la risa.

-Chicos, será mejor que salgamos y los dejemos solos, me parece que tanto nosotros como los Cullen hemos metido la pata- dijo Sam, se retiraron todos fuera de la casa. Jake y yo nos quedamos mirándonos sin saber que decir, ¿casarme?.

-¿Estás embarazada?- me preguntó Jake.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunté sin respondedle a su pregunta. Seguimos mirándonos.

-SI- respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos sonreímos.

-¿Entonces te parece bien lo del embarazo?- dije con miedo

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo ignorando mi pegunta y como hace varios minutos.

-SI- contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo de nuevo, no sabía como pero nos habíamos acercado, volvimos a sonreírnos y nos besamos.

Y así sucedió nos casamos un mes y medio después, mi embarazo siguió su curso, hasta que llegó el momento del parto, tuvimos a una niña preciosa le pusimos Sarah como la madre de Jake, la niña había nacido bien, sana, fuerte, cuando llegamos a casa de Jake con la niña, mi prima cogió a Sarah y Alice nos encaminó a Jake y a mi detrás de su casa con los ojos tapados, cuando retiró las manos de mis ojos, vi una pequeña casa de madera, era preciosa, Jake y yo nos quedamos sin habla, nos abrieron las puertas y nos guiaron enseñándonos cada habitación el salón y el dormitorio principal eran amplios luminosos, la que más me gustó fue la de mi pequeña Sarah, era de cuento de hadas. Nos instalamos enseguida, mi marido y yo bautizamos todas las habitaciones la primera noche aprovechando que mis primas se llevaron a mi hija a pasar la noche con ellas para darnos un poco de intimidad, a la noche siguiente ya teníamos a Sarah con nosotros, la acostamos le dimos la buenas noches, y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había vivido desde que llegué a este pueblo en los brazos de Jake, este pueblo al que llegué y que nunca pensé en que se convertiría en mi hogar, no sé por que tenía la sensación de que se me olvidaba algo, pero no daba con que era.

HABITACIÓN DE SARAH:

La pequeña Sarah se despertó en mitad de la noche, inquieta, por que notó que le faltaba su chupete, entonces la pequeña pensó en tener su chupete y el chupete que se encontraba en la mesa cambiador desapareció en estrellas azules y blancas y apareció en los labios de la pequeña.

FIN

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

AGNES, DESIRE E HIPATIA POR LEERME. Y UN ESPECIAL AGRADECIMIENTO A AGNES Y A MI AMIGA PATYPEACH POR LAS IDEAS QUE ME DIERON PARA LA HISTORIA, EN MIS MOMENTOS DE ESTANCAMIENTO MENTAL JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA. SALUDOS PARA TODOS.


End file.
